Silent Rain
by HK-Revan
Summary: With a shared glance, Grimmjow shoved Ulquiorra as Sora shoved Orihime. The two collided. Orihime's hard head cracked right into Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra went down like a rock. Szayel clapped. "Nice work." Sarcasm could be heard. New Arc: Soul Society
1. A funeral

A/N: Ulquihime for the WIN!!!

This fanfic will consist of crack, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Szayel mostly. The Espada of course and later on the shinigami.

Be warned, this is AU and the rest of the pairings haven't been made up yet. I will take suggestions.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

On February 14, Inoue Orihime and her newly born son died in a car crash due to a drunk driver, her best friend Tatsuki also died in the crash. The drunk driver survived and was later convicted of vehicular manslaughter.

It was by sheer luck that a soul reaper was walking by. She was patrolling the area and heard the crash. She preformed konso on the two women. She did not see the infant's body wedged between the seats, nor were the women coherent enough to tell her.

In fact, no one knew until the crime scene investigators took the vehicle apart. The baby was crushed, a smear of blood and guts. The coroner found evidence of pregnancy and was able to accurately announce cause of death and who the mother of the baby is. An article was published about the senseless death on the day of Love.

The police contacted Ichigo, informed him of the death of his friends. When he informed Ichigo of the death of an infant, Ichigo had to ask him to repeat it several more times before the news sunk in. He then had to tell everyone else.

It was a blow to the others; never had they thought Orihime and Tatsuki would die in such a random and horrific way. But they had heart, for they were in Soul Society. All they had to do was find them.

When the soul reaper in question was contacted and asked to confirm the soul burial, she informed them that only two was preformed. There was no third spirit.

It was later, when they went back to the crash scene and looked for the child's soul. They searched the area, high and low. But there was no trace of the child.

It was too late by then.

The funeral was held with three caskets, all of them which were closed. It was raining as if the skies themselves wept. It was a silent funeral. There was no one from Orihime's side of the family. Tatsuki's parents came. The only people who came for Orihime were her friends, shinigami and human alike.

Even though they knew Orihime was safe in Soul Society, they would have to find her. And find her they will. There is always hope.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The bundle was safe in Ulquiorra's arms. It was small and so very fragile. But it was something that belonged to Ulquiorra. As such he protected it fiercely.

He entered the commons room where the rest of Espada were. They were sprawled on couches and on the floor. When he entered, all talk halted as the Espada crowded over to see what Ulquiorra was holding.

It was Szayel who spoke first. "Oh my—"

"FUCK!" Grimmjow's cuss was loud. He too saw.

"It looks like a love child between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra." Szayel remarked, as he saw the tuff of blue hair and green eyes.

Ulquiorra visibly stiffened. He hadn't noticed.

"Did you mate with Grimmjow?" Szayel kept his volley of questions going as he pondered the baby in front of them.

"Or was he the mistress in the affair?" Nnoitra added gleefully.

"Shut up! I hate Ulquiorra." Grimmjow snapped, sending a punch at Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat. "I will never copulate with Grimmjow and as such we are both male and unless Aizen-sama added an extra ability, we will never procreate."

Aizen nodded in agreement. He did not add an extra function. Gin might though, for the kicks and giggles.

Ulquiorra stared at his child. "However I do not understand why he has blue hair." The green eyes were notable but the hair? He turned to Szayel for an explanation.

Szyael shrugged. "I got nothing."

The baby started to cry. He was hungry. The baby's crying became like a siren, loud and ear piercing. "Shut the brat up." Snapped Nnotira, both fingers stuffed in his ears. "Halibel, give it breast milk." He ordered. What a mistake.

Halibel gave Nnoitra a look that implied he was being stupid. " How can I give breast milk?"

Nnoitra returned the look. " You're a woman. You have big breasts. Breast milk. Hello? You know I don't want to hear that brat wail." Really, if Ulquiorra wasn't there he would've killed it.

Halibel would never tell Nnoitra, her mask covered her nipples thus she couldn't give it milk. "You have breasts you can lactate given some effort." She placed a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Why don't you give him milk?"

Nnoitra started to back away. "H-hey! If anyone should do it, it should be Szayel!" He turned towards the pink-haired Espada. "He's the closest of any of us to a female!"

Szayel tossed his hair as if to prove his point before beaming. "Why Nnoitra, I never knew you noticed." He made a suggestive gesture at Nnotira. "However that is besides the point. I have a solution. Bottle milk, I"m sure I can create something that will turn the kid into an ubber arrancar." Super arrancar, faster than a speeding Ichigo, stronger herrio than Nnoitra and smart as Szayel. Perfect.

Aizen rolled his eyes and sighed. Why had no one suggested that in the first place? Sometimes he had to wonder about his Espada. "That's good news, Szayel Aporro," he said, plastering on his infamous fatherly smile. "See that it is done."

"Of course Aizen-sama." Szayel bowed, made a kissy face at Nnotira before leaving. Ulquiorra managed to quiet the child by allowing his finger to be sucked upon. Aizen was quite interesting in this hybrid as was he interested in the mother. "Ulquiorra, where is Orihime? Were you not to retrieve her as well?"

Before Ichigo rescued Orihime, Ulquiorra made a pact with her. When she is ready, he will come for her and together they will all live in Los Noches. Orihime thought it would be romantic to be picked up on Valentine's Day. Coincidentally, the baby was to be born on the same day.

Ulquiorra stared ahead, more blankly than usual. "I did, Aizen-sama. However, she had already gone to...Soul Society before I was able to procure her." When he arrived she was gone. Only her cooling corpse was there to greet him. It was then, staring at the wreckage, resisting the desire to strangel the still living drunk when he heard the cries of a baby.

"I see." Aizen had not predicted for Orihime to die and if she did, for her to wait for Ulquiorra. Shinigami, coming when they're not wanted and ruining a perfectly good plan. "Pet-sama is dead?" Nnoitra actually looked sad. "Now I will never got to see how her chest looks like." He bemoaned.

Ulquiorra took his finger out of the baby's mouth for a moment. A cero shot out, tossing Nnoitra to the other side of the room. Ulquiorra cleaned the finger and returned it to the baby's mouth. The baby looked up at him and smiled. His eyes and Grimmjow's hair, Ulquiorra had to suppress a shudder.

Halibel shook her head silently. "Ulquiorra, if you ever need assistance you may come to my door." She departed, dragging a smoking Nnoitra away with her. Szayel returned with a warm bottle. "Here you go." His smile was large. "One bottle of enhanced milk with all the nutrition needed to power an army of arrancar."

Ulquiorra nodded in thanks. He took his finger out of the baby's mouth, only to replace it with the bottle nipple. The baby sucked on it contently. Szayel smiled. "Aww, he's so cute!" Szayel had to suppress the desire to dissect the babe, the scientist instincts in him were hard to suppress.

Grimmjow made a sound but he had to agree. "At leas the brat has good hair." He muttered. Aizen went up close, staring at the baby. "You make me a very happy grandfather." He murmured to Ulquiorra, giving him a very high praise indeed. Aizen wondered why he didn't have his arrancar procreate often.

Oh, wait. Babies. What a pain.

Grimmjow hid a snort, making it sound more like a cough. Ulquiorra looked to Aizen, his face less stern than usual. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

Aizen placed his hand on Ulquiorra's slim shoulders. "We will find her and she will be to return to us." He leaned in close. "To you." Aizen straightened and smiled before departed. Soon enough the rest of the Espada departed as well leaving Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Szayel. "Hey, emo-dad if you ya need help and shit like that..." Grimmjow turned away embarrassed. "Aw, fuck it." He started to stomp away.

Szayel chuckled. "Grimmjow, I would be worried if you were to help raise that child." He turned to Ulquiorra. "I, on the other hand--"

Ulquiorra considered his options. "Your assistance would be appreciated." This task of raising a child on his own seemed without end of responsibility. The thought never occured to him that he'd become a father without Orihime there to assist him. "Thank you Szayel. Grimmjow."

Szayel and Grimmjow eyes widened in surprise. They had not expected Ulquiorra to accept their help. "Uh, yeah, sure," Grimmjow said awkwardly. "It's nothing," Szayel added. "Anyway, how hard can raising a baby be?"

They soon learned it was an endless task of cleaning, chasing and feeding. The feeding was easy but very demanding. Waking up at four in the morning was not something the three men liked doing. Or chasing. Once the baby learned how to crawl, it didn't seem that bad. Somehow, he did sonido-crawling which was impossible and yet it was done. Cleaning, dear lord. First you have to catch him, make sure he doesn't drown. If Ulquiorra was in a good mood, he would liken it to taking care of Orihime in the beginning.

"How do human woman do this?" Muttered Szayel as he disposed yet of another diaper. "All the baby does is eat, sleep and deposit waste." Grimmjow plugged his nose. "Ugh, and smelly ones too." Ulquiorra held the growing boy in his arms.

"It does not matter," Ulquiorra said. "It will be worth it soon. This child will be strong--stronger than any of us ever dreamed of." Szayel stopped what he was doing and turned to Ulquiorra. "By the way, Ulquiorra. It's been a while since we've acquired the boy. Don't you think it's time to, you know, name him?" You can't continue to refer to the child as it or he. That would be very unfatherly like.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. He felt unsure on what to name the child without Orihime. "Yes. I suppose so." He was holding out on the hope of finding Orihime first. But finding her was hard in the heart of Soul Society. They were not the only ones looking for her. "...Sora..." He decided finally. It would be his homage to Orihime.

Szayel nodded. "It's a good name. It...fits.. Don't you think so, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

And so the child was named Sora in memory of Orihime's brother.

All was well.

One night, Aizen found his three arrancar all asleep. Szayel was sprawled on the ground, some napkins on his head. Something that looks suspiciously like vomit was on his pristine jacket. Grimmjow was curled up on the bed like a cat and Ulquiorra was in a chair, sleeping. And there was the baby, tightly fisting Ulquiorra's jacket in deep sleep. It was a sight to behold.

Gin took pictures for blackmail. He waved the camera in front of Aizen's face smirking and ignoring the disproving look. "What?" Gin asked innocently, tucking the camera back into his sleeve. "Fond memories." Aizen merely shook his head before closing the door silently.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

A/N: Also, with help from Ilovemybishes87 parts of the dialogue were written during an RP section. All praise her! With her help, I got this first chapter out.

And sorry to start with death and horror. I'm sorry. But she'll appear again. Later.

But right now, it is all about the arrancar and the Espada. Hey, any particular Espada other than the above mentioned you want to have a focus on? If not, I'll just go round robin on them.


	2. Sora

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!

And now for more adventures of babies and single dads with many siblings.

Stark for the win!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Uaaw?" Wonderwice peered at Sora, drooling all over the place.

The baby was on his rump and staring at Wonderwice in equal fascination.

Grimmjow stared at Tousen. "Tousen."

Tousen couldn't exactly stare but he could look disapproving. "Grimmjow."

The two adults glared at each other. Wonderwice offered Sora a rock he found. He poked the rock back. Wonderice shuffled it back at Sora.

Wonderwice tugged at Tousen's pant leg and pointed at Sora. "Uawah." He wanted to show his new friend to his best friend.

Tousen bent down, sensing the reiatsu. He brought his hand forward to pat the baby on the head. What he didn't expect was for Sora to grab his hand and bite down hard on his finger.

Grimmjow stared at Tousen's predicament before laughing. He was really happy that this occurred. Take that you bastard. "That's revenge for cutting my arm off." As if he planned this whole thing.

Hours later, Ulquiorra entered the room wondering why Tousen's hand was wrapped up in bandages and why Grimmjow was showering Sora with candy.

"You're going to ruin his health." Ulquiorra said dryly, wiping Sora's mouth.

Grimmjow didn't reply, he was still laughing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Stark was fast asleep, dreaming about sleeping in a huge pile of pillows with Lilinet tied up in a cage to keep her from waking him up.

It was a good dream.

It was a short, good dream ended in a sudden burst of pain. Stark woke up, yelping as he felt a familiar sensation. He stared at Lilinet before going back to sleep.

A firm punch to the chest jolted him awake. "What Lilinet?" He muttered sleepily.

Lilinet plopped something soft and warm on his chest. "Look."

He looked.

And stared.

And stared.

And then spoke. "Lilinet did you steal a baby?"

Lilinet giggled, holding the babies small hands and waving them at Stark. "Depends on what you mean by steal."

Stark groaned.

Lilinet hugged the baby, making the boy giggle and gurgle. "Isn't he cute?" She rubbed his hair and poked his cheeks. "Yes you are…yes you are!"

Stark rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed. He had no clue where Lilinet got the baby but he had an inkling on whose it is.

"Stark can I have a baby?" Stark's eyes widened comically before he sat up. "No."

Lilinet with a baby? How horrible. Oh….she'd teach it everything and he will have no peace at all.

"Return the baby Lilinet." He looked at Lilinet sternly. "Now."

Lilinet stuck her tongue out. "Nyeah."

The door opened and Ulquiorra strolled in.

"Here ya go, cuatra." Lilinet handed the baby to Ulquiorra.

Stark stared at Ulquiorra. "You…." He stared at the hair. "Grimm…"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Yes it is mine and no I did not mate with Grimmjow."

Stark stared again before rolling over and pulling the covers over his head. This was too much excitement in the morning.

Lilinet cheerfully waved a goodbye and when Ulquiorra and his son vanished, she plopped herself on Stark.

"Can I have a baby?"

"No."

"Can I have a baby?"

"No."

"Can I have a baby?"

"ZZzzzzzz."

Lilinet thumped Stark on his private bits.

"Can I have a baby?"

"No." He groaned.

This went on for some time to Stark's horror.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aizen rubbed his temples lightly. Even his patience was starting to wear thin. "Ulqiorra, does the child--"

"Sora."

"...does Sora have to come to all our meetings?" Not that he didn't mind.

Ever since Sora was big enough Ulquiorra had been taking him along with him. The boy was mostly quiet and mostly sleeping. But seriously, seeing such a soft little thing on one of his most imposing Espada was quite disheartening. It looked downright creepy sometimes.

Ulquiorra looked down at Sora sitting on his lap. Sora was sucking on his thumb and staring at everyone. "Would you rather I have him wonder around?" He asked blankly. Everyone at the table cringed at the thought. Sora without supervision resulted in unthinkable property damage. Even at such a young age, he could cause a lot of damage. Think of doddling on the white walls, clothes in the hallways and unmentionable presents found in certain places.

Also it wasn't as if anyone could babysit the boy. Anyone important were at the meeting and Ulquiorra didn't trust anyone else.

"Getting back to business," Aizen said with a slight cough. It seemed he couldn't argue with Ulquiorra's logic--not that he would ever admit that.

Everyone paid attention as Aizen outlined a battle plan. Sora tugged at Ulquiorra's jacket. "Da." He first words. "Poo." He tugged again and said louder. "Poopoo!"

"Awww, he said his first wo--" Szayel stopped. "Wait, did he just say..." His hand flew to his nose. The other Espada did the same.

The people nearest to Ulquiorra gagged at the smell.

Ulquiorra lifted Sora up. Sora giggled. "I Poo." He said proudly. Wordlessly, Ulquiorra left the meeting room to change Sora. Aizen rubbed his face with his hand and groaned. The Espada in the room, plugged their noses and moaned. Those without noses were very fortunate.

"Babies," Aizen muttered. "This is why I decided not to have any of my Espada have babies...Despite the results it was not worth the smells.

Minutes later, Ulquiorra returned with Sora in his arms. He too has changed clothes, Ulquiorra did not want to smell like feces. "Poo!" He was having so much fun saying those words. He pointed at Aizen. "Poo 'ead." Ulquiorra stared shocked at the insult at his great leader. Grimmjow snorted. Only Sora could get away with saying that.

Aizen laughed, even though everyone knew it was forced. "Such a...cute child this Sora is becoming, isn't he Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra gulped. He knew that tone in Aizen's voice. "Yes. Aizen-sama." Sora giggled. "Da..." He tugged his dad's jacket before pointing at Grimmjow.

"Mommy." Grimmjow chocked on his own spit.

It took all Szayel's control not to laugh out loud. He failed miserably. "T-t-that kid thinks you're his mother, Grimmjow," he said between snickers.

Nnoitra let out a high pitched laugh at the sexta. "I knew it!"

Sora pointed at his hair and then at Grimmjow. "Mommy." He repeated. Ulquiorra felt a vien pulsate in his head. Grimmjow snarled. "I'm not your damn mom you brat!" Sora's face scrunched in fear and he started to cry. "Da." He hid in his dad's chest.

"At least he knows who his father is," Ulquiorra said. He glared at Grimmjow. "But why does he think you, of all people, are his mother?" What a horrible thought. His search for Orihime was hard and long, forcing him to leave Sora in either Grimmjow or Szayel's hands. He and Grimmjow turned to Szayel waiting for an answer.

Szayel shrugged. "Close proximity, the hair color..." He honestly had no clue. "It could be that I gave Sora a lecture about genetics." Or not, while the kid had shown significant improvement in vocal skills and recognition. "Maybe it is because I told him Grimmjow is the uke of the relationship." He grinned at that.

Grimmjow grabbed Szyael by the collar. "You did what?"

Szayel sniggered. "It's true though. In this strange menagerie you are the uke, Ulquiorra is seme and I just happen to be around when the two of you are not fighting." Sora giggled and said. "Uke!" So impressionable that child.

"See! Thanks to that milk formula that I have been giving him, his intelligence growth curve rate is through the roof!" Szayel cackled to himself.

Grimmjow snarled. "I am not submissive to Ulquiorra!" He formed a cero with a hand. Szayel tutted. "Now now, I don't think you want to explain to Sora why his uncle Szayel isn't around do you?" One time, Sora lost his toy and proceeded to cry for a good week. It was hell in Heuco Mundo

Grimmjow groaned, putting the cero away...for the meantime, anyway. "Just you wait till this brat is grown, Szayel. Just you wait. I'll have my revenge."

Szayel grinned. This association with Ulquiorra and his child was such quite a joy. He had gained much information on Ulquiorra and on Grimmjow. He adjusted his clothes, smoothing it out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Days later, Stark wondered how exactly he got into this predicament. Ulquiorra, Szayel and Grimmjow were gone on a mission. Nnoitra couldn't be trusted, Halibel was busy and Tousen refused. So it was Stark who was entrusted with babysitting.

He stared at the diapers, the baby food and the baby wipes.

He then stared at the baby. "I poo." Sora giggled, watching Stark wtih wide green eyes and flooppy blue hair.

Lilinet grinned. "Come on primera, changing diapers shouldn't be too hard."

Stark gave Lilinet a half hearted glare before very daintely started the task of cleaning up a very smelly baby.

A few mintues later, Sora was clean and armed with a new diaper.

"Come on Stark, pick him up." Lilinet peered at Sora. "You're not afraid are you?"

Sora was drooling.

Stark sighed and to stop Lilinet's incesent questions he picked the kid up. Sora's face scrunched up. "Blarg."

Lilinet giggled. "Ewwwww."

Stark sighed again before putting Sora down and stripping his jacekt off. He had a feeling this won't be the first time he'll get puke on his clothes. This was going to be a very long day.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

A/N: Hope you guys like the quick updates!!!....(I have a chem test this coming friday...TT_TT)

More fun to be had soon!


	3. Nnoitra pt 1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys!!!

And now for more antics of Sora and his cuteness!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

Months seem to pass like days, the only indicator for growth were a certain child's height growth and vocabulary length.

Not to mention the power.

In leaps and bounds, the boy's reiatsu grew and grew. Was it a product of genetics? Or was it those who he surrounded himself with?

It was hard to tell.

Ulquiorra trained endlessly with Sora, showing him technique after technique. He had to be careful of course. Grimmjow however was not as careful, firing ceros at the kid. It was fun until Sora learned how to fire back.

On one such night, Szayel watched as the sky was light up with the multiple ceros. He looked at Ulquiorra and grinned.

"It's like two kids." He rambled. "One has an excuse but the other doesn't."

Ulquiorra said nothing. He was too busy going down memory lane. The moon shone brightly. It was times like these, that he missed his woman.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Nnoitra closed his eyes and sighed into his hand. "Repeat after me." He spoke clearly. "Boobies."

"Boooobies." Sora tried to imitate. "Boobs."

"Right." Nnoitra nodded his head. "Now add the ies…"

"Boob…Boobies."

"Good work."

"Now, tell me the line."

"Your." Sora paused. "Boobies are." He sneezed. " Mighty fine." He wiped his nose. "Suck me."

"Good job." Nnoitra clapped his hands.

Poor kid had no idea what he was saying or why but if Nnoitra-sama was pleased then that was good.

"Nnoitra-sama?"

"Yeah?"

Sora looked up and pouted. "Can I eat dinner now?" They've been at this thing for hours.

"Sure brat." Nnoitra rubbed his hands together in unholy glee. He got himself a wingman and chick bait all rolled into one. Ulquiorra was going to be sooo pissed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Whether it was luck or fate, Sora didn't see any woman. When Nnoitra had to babysit him again, they were doing something different. Ulquiorra was quite surprised Sora hadn't morphed into a perverted twin of Nnoitra. He had his apprehensions. But seeing how Sora was perfectly fine the first time, Ulquiorra gave Nnoitra the benefit of the doubt.

He really shouldn't have.

"Why are we doing this?" Sora asked in a hushed whisper, on his knees trying to make himself look smaller than he was. It reminded him of the training he had where he had to make himself into a tiny target.

"It's educational." Nnoitra whispered back, peering through a hole. There was too much steam, he couldn't see anything.

"What'cha doing?" The sly voice behind Sora nearly made him jump.

"Ichimaru-sama?" Gin waved. "Call me Gin." He squatted down next to them.

Nnoitra answered the first question. "Peeping." He shushed Gin. "Quiet."

Gin closed his mouth.

After a few minutes of silence, Gin spoke. "I have a better way."

Nnoitra turned to look at Gin. "Really?" The creepy grin that Gin sported made Nnoitra a tad wary of the shinigami.

Gin pulled out something from his sleeve, enclosed in his fist. "Guess what it is."

"Cocaine?"

"What's cocaine?" Sora sniffed the hand before looking at Gin with big eyes. "You're holding a miniature version of my dad?"

"What the fuck?" Nnoitra now stared at Sora before looking at Gin. "You're screwing with Szayel's dolls again?"

Gin shook his head. "No." He carefully let them see.

Nnoitra swore. "You didn't."

Gin's grin widened. "He won't notice for a while."

Nnoitra looked over at the brat only to notice the whimpering. "Man up you brat." Nnoitra scolded the boy. "Your dad is perfectly fine."

"Really?" He sniffled, his big wide eyes filled with tears.

"Yes. I bet my left nut on it okay?" Nnoitra loved his balls; he would never give bet them foolishly.

Gin smirked. "Now….watch and learn."

Gin, in his sneaky way, dropped the eyeball into the hot pool. He returned empty handed and quite pleased.

"That's it?" Nnoitra sneered. "I'd seen more booty on a bad day."

Gin waggled a finger. "Just wait."

So they waited, and waited and waited. Sora fell asleep in Nnoitra's big spoon hood, slumped inside.

"Now that is just cute." Gin said, admiring the view.

Nnoitra grumbled but did not move. Couldn't have the brat wake up and started screaming. Kids, he never liked them.

"Ichimaru-sama?"

"Nnoitra-sama?" The aforementioned arrancar turned his head slightly. "Telsa?"

The fraccion bowed. "Nnoitra-sama…..why is…" He struggled for the name. "Sora-san in your hood?"

Yes that was actually a good question.

"I have no clue." Nnoitra muttered in response. "Kids like a monkey, climbs all over people." The brat had the gall to climb all over Halibel. Damn, sometimes he wished he was that small and that cute.

Telsa nodded. "May I ask why you and Ichimaru-sama are here?"

A loud scream erupted from the bath house. "That's my cue." Gin vanished.

Sora sleepily woke up, yawning adorably, scratching his blue hair. He jumped off Nnoitra and tugged at Telsa's pant leg. "Telsa-san." He yawned again, wiping his eyes clean of tears.

Telsa picked Sora up understanding the request without even being told. Sora gripped Telsa's collar, settling in the arrancar's grip before falling back asleep.

Nnoitra scoffed at the cute moment, feeling it ruin his 'bad boy' image. "Let's go, there's a meeting and Aizen-sama wants us all there."

At the meeting, Aizen presented to his Espada the eyeball of Ulquiorra. Before, Ulquiorra did his mission and plucked his eyeball out to store said information. He had no clue Gin stole it, used it for his fiendish deeds and then returned it.

Aizen crushed the ball; all of the Espada closed their eyes. Images flashed through, projecting themselves in each head. It was routine.

Aizen opened his eyes. "Excellent work Ulq-" He closed his eyes again as more information streamed in.

Images of breasts, naked female bodies and other unmentionables flashed through each of the Espada's minds.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Ulquiorra." Aizen began gently as a father would. "Are you so starved of female comfort you have resorted to peeping?"

Ulquiorra looked at Aizen stoically; it was a front for the flurry of emotions racing in his head. He wanted to deny it and deny it loudly. The only pair of breasts he ever wanted to see were Orihime's.

"I can understand." Aizen said sympathetically. "But think of the child." To emphasize his point, he pointed at Telsa who held the drooling sleepy kid in his arms.

Aizen continued. "I will speak to you later." He stood. "You are all dismissed."

The Espada filed out. Nnoitra nudged Ulquiorra in the ribs. "You are a hound dog." He said, grinning. Nnoitra knew the truth of the matter and just loved rubbing it in.

Telsa handed the sleeping Sora to Ulquiorra, bowing before racing after his master. Grimmjow and Szayel appeared, almost as one.

Ulquiorra stared at them pointedly as if daring them to save something.

"You're lucky, Halibel wasn't in there." Grimmjow said stiffly before sniggering. "She would've busted your balls."

Ulquiorra said nothing. It was the truth. Halibel would've killed him.

But any punishment Halibel would dish out would pale in what Ulquiorra would do to the one who screwed with his video recording eye.

KkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkk

The following days after that huge surprise of breasts, it was lunch time. Lunch meant Yami cooking, Yami cooking means a good meal.

To their greatest surprise, a diminutive figure greeted the Espada. "Hey Da!" Sora peeked under his huge chief's hand and waved at his dad. The hat threatened to swallow Sora's head.

Ulquiorra sat at the table where the others were. It seems Sora was assisting with Yami doing some drudgery work.

Sora picked up the plates and raced over to the tables, putting them in front of each Espada. Sora was so short that at a distance, it would look like a floating plate of food.

Once everyone was served, they dug in eagerly. Yami's cooking was exquisite. Grimmjow had shoveled half of his plate down his throat and was chewing on it noisily and speaking at the same time. Nnoitra was the same way; it seemed the two were having a contest over who could eat the fastest.

Ulquiorra, Szayel, Zommari, Barrigan and Aizen daintily ate their meal. Somehow Halibel was eating without even removing her collar. Once, Nnoitra tried to catch her eating without her collar. It was no luck. No one really knew how she looked under that.

Stark was fast asleep, even the enticing smells of today's meal couldn't wake the chronic sleeper. The novena was absent, something about water replacement in its head tank.

Sora went over to his dad, climbing into his lap. "Do you like it?" The chief's hat had to be crumpled as to not hinder his dad's eating ability.

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yami said I'll be a great cook one day." At that Ulquiorra froze mid-chew. He swallowed. "You cooked?"

Sora nodded, not noticing his father's predicament. "Yep."

Ulquiorra thought back on Orihime's attempt at cooking. He stared at the very ascetically beautiful dish before pausing. He placed his chopsticks down and looked at Sora's expectant eyes.

"Da?"

Ulquiorra looked at Sora's eyes, thought about what would happen if he refused to eat and made his decision. He continued eating. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Grimmjow and Nnoitra's face turn a particular shade of blue. They were choking again from not chewing properly.

Later that night, seven Espada were incapacitated as was Aizen was stomach problems. Stark had to go fetch pepto bismol.

From then on, Sora was banned from the kitchen. It was a waste of talent. The food looked good, smelled good but disagreed quite strongly with people's stomach and intestines.

As Ulquiorra lied in bed, a wet towel on his head and a half empty pink bottle near his head he knew he did the right thing. Sora was curled up on his legs like a cat, worried sick about his dad.

Orihime would be so proud, her son was a cook just like her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: TADA! I updated.

Now I really got to do prepare for my test. .

TT_TT


	4. Noi pt 2 and the puppy

A/N: DOGGY!!!!

Yami's dog is so cute.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Aizen-sama?" Aizen looked down at the pajama clad figure.

"Yes?"

Sora sniffled, rubbing his puffy eyes. "Will Da be okay?"

Aizen patted Sora on the head, allowing the child to climb into his lap. "Of course he is."

Sora looked up at Aizen, his eyes big and watery. "I hope so."

Aizen allowed himself to be used as a big sofa, gently stroking Sora's head. Poor kid. Ulquiorra wasn't injured, just the unlucky recipient of a prank. A prank that made Ulquiorra's skin a bright pink.

If it weren't for the unearthly color tone, he could've passed as a normal human.

Aizen made a note to tell Gin to knock it off. He couldn't have Sora devlop some type of disorder that will hamper his plans.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"It's cute."

Yammi held the squirming hollow dog in his arms.

Sora giggled and petted the dog's head.

"What's his name?"

"Bobo." The dog wiggled its way free and went over to Sora, bracing his forelegs on Sora's shoulders.

Sora laughed loudly as the dog licked his face energetically. There was so much fun. He was so happy. Where was this dog before in his life? He wanted a dog now.

Ulquiorra felt a cold chill run down his back.

"Why do you have a dog?" Sora asked curiously, scratching the dog's stomach.

Yammi shrugged. "Dunno." The thing just followed him. Can't get rid of it. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to kill the thing.

"Does it have fleas?" Last time Sora went touching animals, he brought back with him head lice. That wasn't fun.

Yammi scratched himself. "What are fleas?"

Ulquiorra stopped himself from sighing before reminding himself to buy flea powder.

Yammi placed a giant hand on Ulquiorra's small shoulders and guided the fourth Espada to a corner. "Ulquiorra…" Yammi seemed reluctant to speak.

Ulquiorra gave no assistance or encouragement. He just stared blankly.

"I think Bobo is gay."

Ulquiorra blinked. "Szayel." He called out. The octava Espada stopped from his notations and went over to the duo.

"Hmmm?"

"Bobo is gay." Yammi repeated.

Szayel arched an eyebrow. "….Really? When did you notice that?"

"He was humping another male hollow dog."

Szayel's other eyebrow rose. He meandered over to Sora and Bobo, lifting the dog up. Then he placed the dog down and went back to Yammi. "You're right." He said this with a straight face.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Master._

_Master_

_Where is master?_

_Master!!!_

_Find Master_

_Where Master go I go_

_Stay with Master_

_Master feed me_

_Master play with me_

_Master different now_

_Master no play_

_Master no feed_

_Tired_

_Tired_

_Keep eye on Master_

_Sleep now_

_Different now, self is…._

_Bobo flying!_

_Master moving_

_Follow Master_

_Master different_

_But Master still plays_

_Still feeds_

_Stay with Master forever_

The dog was curled up at the foot of the bed. Bobo will follow Master always.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Nnoitra was a great baby sitter. Sadly he was a perverted one. But he was a sneaky perverted baby sitter. That was the only reason Ulquiorra hadn't crushed Nnoitra's head. Yet.

One day, during a meeting, it ended the secrecy and the corruption.

It was routine meeting, a mission and a short conversation. All was well. But then Sora opened his mouth. He was gathering his courage.

"Um...Halibel-sama, why do you have big boobs? Are they fake?" Nnoitra choked on his tea, he never thought the kid would actually take his advice. Of all the days to actually drink the damn tea and he spits it out like a geyser. Sora, oh that darling child, continued. "Are they pros…pros…prosthetics?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he looked down at Sora, wondering exactly what prompted his son to speak in such a lewd way. Oh wait, he knows why. Nnoitra was dead meat.

Halibel gave Nnoitra a pointed look before looking a Sora. "I have a large chest because I was created that way," she said with a straight face. "As such, they are not...fake..."

"Oh." He processed the information. "So can I get big boobs too?" This time Grimmjow coughed in his tea as Ulquiorra stiffened. "Aizen-sama?" Sora turned to the leader.

Aizen, for the first time since he arrived in Las Noches-and perhaps ever-resisted the urge to snort. "I'm afraid only women can have large chests, Sora."

"Oh." He pouted. " Nnoitra-sama I guess I'll have to practice my groping techniques some how." He gave Nnoitra an apologetic smile. All attention focused on said arrancar. Ulquiorra didn't look happy. "Groping, Nnoitra." His voice was cold.

Nnoitra laughed nervously. "Kids these days. I have no idea what he's talking about."

"But Nnotira-sama, you said I have to practice my groping so then when I'm older I'll know how to...plea...plea.." Sora paused. "Pleasure woman." He looked proud. In sharp contrast, Ulquiorra looked pissed. As were Grimmjow and Szayel, not to mention Halibel.

"And…oooh."

He snapped his fingers. Sora turned to stare at Halibel, his face full of determination. She looked so scary he almost chickened out. "Your boobies are mighty fine, suck me!"

Dead silence.

Nnoitra laughed nervously. "Kids…kids…these days." He offered weakly. Halibel kicked him under the table.

Now even Aizen looked upset. "Nnoitra, when this meeting is over, you and I have to have a long...chat."

Translation: You are going to be punished. Oh look, Halibel is going to join too.

All who were Espada knew the words, knew the undertones. Poor Nnoitra, man won't be walking under his own power for a while. Especially if Halibel was joining in.

Sora looked up at his father. "Da, why is everyone so angry? Did I do something wrong?" His wide green eyes became even larger and his lips puckered up to a whimper.

Ulquiorra felt his cold exterior melt, just a little. "No, Sora, you didn't do anything wrong." Nnoitra on the other hand is going to die.

At some unknown signal, everyone left except for Halibel, Aizen and Nnoitra. The fifth Espada would have loved to have left but alas, Aizen had pinned him down with the look of doom.

His days of pimp-dom were over.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Szayel!!!" Yammi bashed through the door of the laboratory. "SZAYEL APORRO GRANZ!"

Szayel's vials shattered when the big Espada ran into the lab without warning. Szayel's precious, precious and oh so wonderfully loved vials.

"What!" Szayel popped out from nowhere, hair frazzled. "What is so important that you have to appear at three in the morning!" Usually he was still working around three but his energy was drained from playing tag with Sora, the kid's sonido was getting much faster.

Yammi showed Szayel Bobo. "Is he dying?"

Szayel stared at Yammi. "What?"

Bobo whined, pawing softly at Yammi. "Is it a tumor? Cancer?"

Szayel took the dog and placed it on a bed. "Let me check." Szayel muttered, running tests. How did Yammi know what a tumor was? Or Cancer?

As he did so, he finally noticed all the wrecked vials. "Yammi….." His hands clenched before he calmed down. He finished his exam.

With dog in hand, he handed Bobo back. "I have news."

Yammi waited.

"He's sick." Szayel said calmly, his face saying nothing. "Dying. Only has a few months to live."

Yammi took a deep breath before he wobbled out of the broken lab door. Szayel paused, waiting. Seconds later, a loud wail occurred as Yammi mourned his poor dog.

It was a cruel trick but still, the big behemoth knew better than to barge into HIS lab and ruin all his experiments.

Szayel soon regretted this, as Yammi told Sora and Sora went to Szayel asking if his great Szayel-ojisan could make a cure. Szayel had to make sure not to stare the boy in the eyes. He knew that those eyes would defeat him.

Once Aizen dealt with a rebelling arrancar by forcing said arrancar to stare right into Sora's puppy dog eyes at full blast. "Can you lie to this face?" Aizen asked, and no the arrancar could not. He spilled his guts.

Yammi and Sora bonded over their grief over poor Bobo's impending death by cancer.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Yammi and Sora waited for Szayel prepared to assist the dog to Heaven or whatever animals go when they die. Maybe even doggy hell.

"Congratulations." Szayel came back with bloody plastic gloves.

Yami and Sora whimpered as one. Oh no.

"Bobo is pregnant." Szayel smiled.

Yami blinked several times. "Whut?" He was overstressed about his poor Bobo. His dog has grown bigger and bigger, losing energy and just sitting there. Bobo was dying he was sure of it.

It was Sora, of all people, who understood. "He got babies?" He paused. "Wait what? How could he get a baby?"

Szayel closed his eyes. So close and yet so far. It was a mixture between Ulquiorra and Orihime, airhead and brilliant analyzer. "Bobo is a girl thus she was pregnant and thus she has a litter."

"Bobo is a girl?" Yammi asked, surprised. "How?"

"Well…" Szayel began dryly. "When the sperm enters the egg…."

Yammi didn't pay attention, barreling past Szayel and into the closed off room. Loud yips followed. Sora went over to the sprawled Szayel and helped his uncle stand up.

"Puppies Szayel-ojisan?" He asked, happily.

"Yes. A litter of seven." Szayel personally delivered all seven of them. Blood and bodily fluids covered the table. Thankfully he had some clean and sterile linen as a barrier between disease and bacteria.

"Can I go see?" The sadness in his eyes prior were gone. Now that was there was a joy of seeing more dogs. Szayel stripped his gloves off and dumped the soiled gloves into a trash bin.

"Let's go see."

The two entered. Yammi had the puppies in his arms, helping clean them and introducing them to his scent. The mother lied on the bed, yawning. Sora squealed and rushed over.

Szayel sighed deeply and went over to do a medical exam on the healing mother. "Bunch of idiots on our hands, huh?" He cleaned her up. "That's our boys."

Bobo whined in agreement.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Can I have one?" Sora asked, pleadingly to Yammi.

Yammi nodded. The two had an understanding now. Mourning for Bobo's eventual death brought the two very different people together. Now that Bobo was not going to die they were still mutual friends.

Sora looked at the litter and squealed again. After waiting for a few weeks, the puppies have been weaned and Yammi had his own little family.

He sat in the room, watching as the puppies interacted with each other. The tiny puppies yelped and yipped. They tasseled with each other, biting and pulling. Szayel had suggested to Sora that in order to find a puppy to his liking, he'd had to wait for one to go to him. Sora's reiatsu has to find its own compatibility or else it won't be a good relationship. The dog might die, get crushed or even fear Sora. He wasn't a harmless human after all.

Sora sat there and waited. The hours passed. Finally he gave up and slumped forward, fast asleep.

Hours passed again.

A wetness alerted Sora that something was wrong. One eye cracked open to a big pink tongue. He sat up and the puppy slid down his chest.

Sora patted the puppy on the head, rubbing its ears. "Hey." He picked up the puppy, holding it up to his face letting the pup drool over him.

"I'm Sora." The puppy made a yipping sound. "What's your name?"

The puppy yipped again, squirming. Sora ran his hands on the puppy's soft fur, noticing a birthmark. Three black X's on his side, on a stark white fur. The puppy's tail wiped quickly in happiness, panting.

"You're a good dog." Sora said with a smile, staring right into the puppy's eyes.

It then proceeded to pee all over Sora's white jacket. "Bad dog." Sora muttered. "Bad dog."

In the corner, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Szayel spied on Sora and the puppy.

"This was a good idea." Ulquiorra admitted to Szayel. "This will teach him responsibility."

"I hate dogs." Muttered Grimmjow, nearly growling as the puppy played with Sora. "Why couldn't he get a cat?"

"He got you." Szayel said tastefully and a well knowing smirk.

Grimmjow and Szayel made a face as the puppy defecated on the floor. "He better clean that up." Ulquiorra said crossly, a bit of a neat freak.

Szayel snickered. "Poor Cuatra, once a high ranked Espada now a nursemaid."

Grimmjow sniggered. "Yeah. You're like a housewife."

Ulquiorra gave them both a look that said 'I know what I am, but what are you?'. He then turned back to spy on his son. He felt a bit of anxiety as he watched the dog interact with his son.

He fought down the feeling of jealousy. He shouldn't be scared of a dog or intimated by one. He was the Cuatra Espada. He was not scared of a dog.

NEVER!

But Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel a bit sad, as his son wrestled with the puppy. Sora would never do that with him. Sure they would fight, and train but it wasn't the same. He moped.

He was such a horrible father, feeling jealous over a mongrel.

It was time for some father-son bonding!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Doggy!!!!

Leave a review, and get one of Yammi's puppies. Tell me what made you laugh and what you want to see.


	5. Fatherson bonding

A/n: A little something before I'm swamped by homework till Tuesday. That's when my next update is supposed to come…or Wednesday.

Sorry guys. Life. College. They hate me.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

Attempt number 1:Small talk

Ulquiorra ate lunch with Sora. He didn't speak but he did maintain eye contact and encouraged Sora to talk about his day. The handbook said to do this to further deepen bond between son and father. This would've been a treat if Ulquiorra had any social skills to speak of. Which he didn't.

Pretty soon Sora ran out of things to say and just nibbled at his food. Fortunately, his puppy saved the day, running in and barking. Sora's attention went from his father to his dog.

Ulquiorra was left at the table, alone and with no one to talk to.

Utter failure.

Attempt number 2: Be more flexible to Son's needs

Ulquiorra was half asleep when he felt the familiar sensation of someone crawling under his sheets.

Sora's face poked out as he took a pillow. Sora has always been like this, sneaking into his dad's bed when he thinks Ulquiorra was asleep. It was quite normal.

Then another lump appeared. The puppy had apparently followed. Now his bed smells like wet dog.

Note to self, kill the damn dog.

Attempt number 3: Spend more time with child

It was quite easy, he's done it before. But now, since Sora could walk and was significantly older, the child doesn't sleep on his lap. Usually Sora would sit up and pay attention. But now…..

Ulquiorra resisted a sigh as his son chased his dog around the meeting table while Aizen was talking. Aizen seemed to be trying to drown out the incessant barking. It wasn't working.

On a positive note, Sora has great stamina and speed. The boy will be a fine warrior when he grows up.

The other Espada were either amused or drowning it all out. Nnoitra was taking notes. Part of his punishment was to be the recorder. Anything that doesn't match up means more punishment. It was fitting.

Finally it was enough, Aizen had this vein pulsating on his forehead that had never existed before and Ulquiorra was getting embarrassed about his son's behavior.

When Sora jumped to try to tackle his puppy, Ulquiorra grabbed him in midair. The puppy skidded to a halt, ears twitched as she stared at her master being dangled in mid air. Once he had both their attentions, he dropped Sora back onto the ground. Sora landed on his feet, staring at his dad perplexed.

"Sit."

Puppy and Sora sat, their rumps hitting the floor in unison. Ulquiorra leveled a piercing look at the both of them. "Be silent."

The dog's bark vanished and any protest from Sora died immediately.

Sora gulped. "Sorry Da." He was so caught up in playing that he forgot to be quiet.

The puppy crawled over to Ulquiorra, flipping over on her back to show her soft under belly. It was clear she accepted Ulquiorra as the Alpha.

"Come here Bitch." The puppy trotted over to Sora, jumping up onto his shoulder. "See you later Dad." He paused to bow slightly. "Sorry for disrupting the meeting Aizen-sama." He left.

There was a silence.

"Ulquiorra…." Aizen began, wondering exactly how to phrase his sentence.

"At least she's aptly named." Szayel said, quite amused by it. "She is a she dog."

Nnoitra smiled to himself. The seeds he had sowed into the boy were sprouting.

Grimmjow tched. "We wouldn't have this problem if he got a cat."

Attempt number 3: Kill the damn dog

He wasn't angry or jealous. He just….the dog was a bad influence. Ever since Sora got the puppy, he'd been lax in training, goofing off more. And he stopped spending time with his dad.

So Ulquiorra made plans.

Ulquiorra made sure to send Sora to Halibel for some babysitting. Then, he took the dog and told it to sit, which it did.

With a finger point out, he charged up a low powered cero.

"Cero."

The green light raced towards the unsuspecting dog.

Sora sonido'd in front of the cero, taking the blast for his puppy. His left hand came out, blocking the cero, before he shoved it aside. His hand was burned and it hurt. But his puppy was alive and well.

Ulquiorra stared. This wasn't going according to plan.

Sora stared at his dad, his eyes wide. His expression said "How could you?". He whimpered, his lower lip trembling, before picking up his dog and racing away.

Ulquiorra couldn't get a word in as his son vanished.

Now he felt like scum.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Halibel patted the boy's head as he cried into her ample chest. Sora was crushed when he realized that his dad was going to kill his dog. After saving his dog, he ran back to Halibel and proceeded to cry. He looked so pathetic and heart wrenching she let him snuggle up to her.

"Halibel-sama…" The boy's voice was soft and barely audible.

"Yes?"

"If I did something bad will Dad try to kill me like he tried to kill my dog?"

Her eyes narrowed, her breath stilled and then she spoke. "Ulquiorra is your father, he will never hurt you."

Small comfort.

Sora whimpered, wiping his eyes. "He tried to kill my Bitch." The puppy perked its ears and it went over to Sora, tail wagging. She licked Sora's face.

Sora scratched Bitch's ear."Why?" He was quite perplexed.

Halibel had no answer. She had a feeling but it couldn't be proven.

Sora held his puppy tight to his chest. "Halibel-sama…..can I sleep here tonight?"

Halibel nodded.

When night fell, Sora found himself in the surprisingly soft embrace of Halibel. The dog slept at the corner of the bed with Sora curled up to Halibel's chest. He was in a position most men would pay their balls to be in. Mostly innocent Sora didn't notice. All he could see in his mind's eye was his dad, the cero and his dog.

Back in Ulquiorra's palace, he realized it was quite lonely without that bundle of energy bouncing around. It was so quiet here, with no one else there. Usually the quiet didn't bother him, he loved being alone but now it was like a void.

It was suffocating.

For the first time, in five years, Ulquiorra slept alone.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/n: Yeah some sadness, some forshadowing….and some laughs.

Poor Ulquiorra, has no clue what to do when he's jealous. Other than kill the other person.


	6. A brief resolution

A/N: A treat. So….uh…now I'm going back to not failing college.

God I'm such a procrastinator. And such a fool. And such.....gods....(mental breakdown imminent)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It wasn't that he feared murder or killing, it was that Bitch was his dog. His possession and there was no way, he was going to let his dad murder his dog. Growing in the Los Noches means growing up in an environment that encourages fights and death. In fact, the first memory of his life was dying. Other than that was the image of a orange headed woman.

Bitch was his dog. HIS.

Sora kept those thoughts in his mind, his puppy in his arms.

It was about time he stood up to his dad. He wasn't a baby anymore, he can think and he can fight. That's all he needed. Sure he wasn't as powerful as his father but he was no pushover.

As he neared his father's quarters, fear struck his heart and shame. What kind of son, what kind of subordinate would he be rebelling against his father and superior? He would trash.

Trash was worthless.

Sora was sure he was not trash. Right?

He opened the door and stuck his head inside. There stood Grimmjwo the uke, Szayel and his dreaded father.

He solidified his courage and walked in fully.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkk

Several days passed ever since the puppy-killing incident. By now all of Los Noches knew of it. Opinions were rather varied. Yami wasn't happy at all, having hid his dogs from Ulquiorra. Halibel as well have a disapproving look to give him. Grimmjow was a tad bit happy, after all he hated dogs.

There was also another rumor in which someone who knew someone who knew someone saw Sora on Halibel's clothed chest. That rumor was unsubstantiated.

The topic of conversation was an entirely different manner. Szayel addressed it in his doctor way. "As you have noticed, Sora's reiatsu has grown significantly, expanding past the points I have predicted."

Szayel showed them his data readings. "This was Sora a year ago." He showed them another piece of paper. "And this is Sora now."

Ulquiorra regarded the paper, acknowledging the results. That was why Sora was able to run into the cero's path when Halibel's domain was in another wing entirely. Not to mention to block his low powered cero. It might've been low powered but was still strong enough to vaporize a hollow.

"Why the fuck are you telling us?" Grimmjow was god dammed bored but at least this was better than the group meetings. "So what if the brat grew more powerful, what do you want us to do?"

Szayel smiled. "He's got a lot of pent up energy, energy that if it isn't exercised correctly will grow out of control." He gave a nod to Ulquiorra. "Once he loses self, he'll be worthless."

"What do you suggest then?" Ulquiorra had no choice but to agree with Szayel. There was no way his son will become trash.

"I guess that means it's time for some male-bonding then!" Szayel said, gathering up his thing. "What?" Ulquiorra asked remembering his failed attempts.

"We're going camping!" Szayel said. "Where?" "In the desert of Hueco Mundo, obviously!"

Grimmjow stared at Szayel blankly. "Are you insane?" How the hell did Szayel expect him to dump his stuff and just go on this little joy ride? "Are you on crack Szayel?"

"Oh no, I detoxed years ago." Szayel said pleasantly. "Besides I requested that we all go and Aizen-sama approves."

Ulquiorra considered it. "Very well." It might be good to have a change in scenery such as it was.

Just then, Sora walked in. All conversation stopped. Sora looked at the group, his eyes on the floor. "Hi…Dad." He had such a dejected look on his face it nearly made Ulquiorra's tone cold heart bleed.

Szayel went over to Sora, patting the dog's head and ruffling Sora's blue hair. "We're going out on an adventure. Would you like to come with us?"

Sora's eyes widened, all the sadness gone from his face as it were a ghost. "Of course!" He pumped his fists in the air. The puppy dropped to the ground, yipping happily. There was so much excitement in his eyes. So much that he forgot to confront his father.

The four left on their trip to the deserts of HM with nothing except their clothes and zanpakuto.

"Good riddance." Nnoitra muttered as the few who cared watched them vanish into the desert. He was going to miss that damn brat.

"So, what are we going to do on this trip, Szayel-ojisan?" Sora asked, having positioned himself so he's next to Szayel and furthest away from Ulquiorra. The dog ran ahead of them, barking all the while.

"Kill hollows." Szayel said brightly. "Well you are going to. Then we're going to have male bonding and talk about girls and shinigami."

Sora made a face. "Girls? Ew." Thankfully, Sora still considered girls are foreign and dangerous entities.

"That's what you say now, brat," Grimmjow said, "But just wait till you get older. Heck, even your DAD was into girls." He smirked and turned to Ulquiorra. "Huh, DAD?"

Ulquiorra's face was blank. Sora turned to his dad with a pleading look. "Dad?" His hero couldn't possibly succumb to that. "Your mother was a strong woman." He had just started telling his son all about Orihime, about the nature of his birth and how he came to be.

"But she was a girl! And girls are icky!" Sora insisted

Ulquiorra merely patted his son's head. "In due time." Inwardly he was so happy. Nnoitra hasn't corrupted his son beyond rescue. Grimmjow cackled. "You might be like your dad; we all thought he was gay till he knocked up your mom."

"What's gay?" Sora asked, all his anxiety gone.

"Just because not all of us chase after the first female we lay eyes on does not make us gay, Grimmjow," Szayel said insistently.

Grimmjow eyed Szayel. "Right." He sneered. "Take after me kid, once you grow up the girls will be wanting to be with ya." He flexed his muscles. "You have to be dominant like me."

Sora blinked. "But arn't you the uke?"

Grimmjow flushed. "It's a lie, dammit!" He glared at Ulquiorra. "Tell him it's a lie!"

Ulquiorra's lips twitched. "You are correct Sora, Grimmjow is the uke." Sora clapped his hands. "And Daddy is seme." Szayel wondered what that would make him, a piece of furniture? The referee?

Sora turned to Szayel. "What about you, Szayel-oniisan? Are you gay? Are you seme or uke?"

Szyael sputtered for a few seconds before laughing. "In this relationship I"m the uncle." He ruffled Sora's hair. "I wouldn't want to be anyone else." Really.

Before anymore questions could be asked or ego to be crushed, a hollow showed up. Sora went chasing after it, showing a blood thirstiness to rival Grimmjow's. For a brief second, Szayel wondered really who mated with whom.

Ulquiorra and the other two watched. "He's like Grimmjow." Noted Szayel. "A smaller version though." The three collectively winced as Sora got smacked in the head by a tentacle. The puppy grabbed one of the tentacles, gnawing on it.

But that didn't deter Sora from his goal. He continued to the attack the hollow with tremendous strength and speed. The hollow in question was too confused to be able to guard properly.

"You're right." Muttered Ulquiorra, seeing all his hard work in teaching Sora proper battle technique crash into the ground like a failure. He was going to need to reteach Sora everything.

Szayel nodded. "But a good thing is I think I know what he inherited from Orihime."

"Oh?" Ulquiorra asked, turning to Szayel. "And what would that be?"

Szayel took out a note book. "Well...from my observations, it appears he has the normal arrancar powers buuuut." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "The circumstances of where he draws his power from is suspect."

Ulquiorra gripped Szayel's throat, his pale hand easily threatening to snap the arrancar's neck. "You have been watching my son." He said calmly, nothing betraying his thoughts. "Studying him. What are you planning?"

Szayel swallowed hard. "Yes I have and I'm not planning anything, well nothing against you or Sora." He very slowly and with some difficulty pried Ulquiorra's fingers off his throat. He knew if Ulquiorra wanted to kill him, he would be dead.

"Explain yourself." Ulquiorra said stiffly. The safety of his son was first and foremost.

"I have been monitoring Sora." Szayel touched his bruised throat, hissing. "I have noticed a pattern." He coughed. "When he is emotionally strong or has a 'reslolve' his reiatsu spikes sharply. Instead of decreasing, it stays at the level. When he gets emotional again, his reiatsu grows even higher." He adjusted his mask. "But it decreases when he is emotionally unstable." Szayel didn't mention the incident with the dog, he didn't have to.

"However, having sampled his reaitsu and…as you say experimented on it I also found something extremely odd." Szayel took a deep breath. "When examining Sora's reiatsu to Orihime's I noticed they had a similarity."

While this was going on, a huge gang of hollow appeared and Grimmjow took the fight to them.

"Orihime's powers are unique but they are based on her emotional state. It seems Sora shares that trait. I don't know the particulars but it seems that his powers affect himself, making himself stronger. I don't know the exact range but…you have noticed he heals quickly and his clothes immaculate. He might be limited to whatever is within close proximity." Szayel paused. "That too is unproven but what I do know is that there seems to be no limit in his growth."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "I see." He looked at Sora a moment before returning his gaze to Szayel. Grimmjow was doing a marvelous job of keeping the horde of hollows away from them. "Have you told Aizen-sama about this?"

Szayel shook his head. "It's not concrete yet. There's also this…thing about matter transmutation…." His voice went into a mutter before he said in a dry manner. "No." They watched as Sora let loose a terrifyingly strong cero. "There is still the matter of his zanpakuto....I'm not sure he has a released form...perhaps it is more shinigami in nature."

Grimmjow dispatched of the last hollow before rejoining the group. He left a few of the weaker hollows alive for Sora to practice on.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked disgusted by the thought. "A Shinigami's?" Grimmjow asked. "How the hell is that even possible?"

"I'm not happy with it either but he doesn't have a hollow form." Szayel pointed out. "It must be from Orihime's side of the family. He either has a zanpakuto spirit or he has nothing and all that is there is his ability to change things from their reiatsu components and maybe molecular as well." A child who can change things by their baser components to something else, now that is something far different from rejection of God's will.

Ulquiorra wasn't really sure how to react to that. Grimmjow, on the other had, looked oddly content. "Well, at least that means that I can't be the mother, father, whatever of that brat!" He as hell doesn't have any of those abilities.

"You might as well be." Szayel added with a smile. "Look at your influence." At that moment, Sora bite down on the hollow's arm, trying to rip a chunk out with his bare teeth.

Sora spat it out a couple of feet from the three Espada. They looked at the piece of hollow flesh then back at Sora, a wide smile on his face. "Did you see me, Szayel-ojiisan? Did you?"

Ulquiorra was speechless. Grimmjow laughed while Szayel merely smiled. "That was great work Sora. But next time work harder on killing your opponent than playing with it." Ulquiorra was still in shock.

"Awww, you have to take all the fun out of everything," Sora said with a small pout. His puppy dog eyes caught the Epsada by surprise. How could he STILL be that cute?

"Sora." Ulquiorra said stiffly. Sora maximized his puppy dog eyes to their fullest extent. "Dad?" Ulquiorra was defeated. "Good. Work." He said stiffly.

Sora returned to attacking the hollow. Grimmjow sighed heavily. "Man that kid is going to be a hell of an opponent when he grows up."

"It is as to be expected." Szayel noted. "His father is after all a powerful opponent."

While the adults were talking Sora played catch with his dog, using a hollow bone.

Unsuspecting to any of the adults, one of the hollows left alive was quite angry at being beaten. He spotted the youngest of the group, the more easily defeated one. The tiny blue haired spawn of the blue haired monster, that brat was weird.

He attacked.

As Sora chased after the puppy he ran right into a trap, the hollow's sharp claws descended down on the youth's unprotected neck. The whoosh of air told Sora far too late that he had unwanted company.

Sora turned his head, just in time to see a flash of white catch the descending claw.

Ulquiorra gripped the hollow's claw with one hand. Wordlessly he vaporized the hollow with his cero. He turned around to look at Sora. His son's wide eyes told him of fear and he could tell there was a subtle drop in his reiatsu. But that fear vanished and he felt the warm embrace of his son.

He missed that.

Sora looked up from his glomping of Ulquiorra's legs and he beamed. He climbed up onto Ulquiorra's shoulder. He gripped Ulquiorra's mask and sighed. "Da…" He hugged his dad tightly. "Love you." Sora had bouncd back from the tradegy from before, forgiving his father. The boy simply couldn't hold a grudge, he was too sweet for that. Just like his mother.

That was well worth the hazard of being choked by his own son.

The familiar warmth of the boy's body on his was welcoming. He smelled like her a bit, that sweetness which was so foreign in this blood stained world. As he stood there, he promised himself to double his efforts in searching for Orihime.

As they walked back, Grimmjow smacked Szayel and Ulquiorra both on the arm. "That's for just standing there you pussy's." Grimmjow muttered.

When they returned, Ulquiorra and Sora went to the training facilites.

"It's time I advanced your training." Ulquiorra placed Sora down on the ground. "If you die, I will not forgive you."

Sora's eyes widened as his father drew his sword. First he was happy, Dad was going to really train him. Then he was scared as he noticed just how powerful his dad was. Then fear set in. He then started to run for his life. "Dad's going to KILL me!" He yelled in terror, using sonido to quicken his journey to anyone who can protect him from his dad.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: I have told people how much I loved ilovebishes87? No. I haven't. Without her this chapter would be signicantly smaller.

Darn, now I really have to get back to work. Toodles.


	7. EDIT Training

A/N: Continuation from last chapter.

Also a note for those who are following the time line, I'm trying to make it linear. So…you can get the drift of what's happening.

EDIT! This page has been EDITED!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Szayel stared at his patient, his fingers firmly pinching the bridge of his nose. It was a way to relieve stress. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sora…please…" He took a deep breath. "Please tell me how this…happened?" His voice was mild, disguising the shock and amazement he had.

The boy was positioned on the bed, a cold sack on his head and a bunch of bandages wrapped haphazardly around various wounds. He was remarkable silent and calm despite slightly resembling a raw hamburger.

Sora had a broken lip, broken nose and a huge gash on his forehead. His hair was smoking, charred singes filling the room with a revolting smell. His left shoulder was dislocated and his leg bone was snapped in two. His right arm was relatively fine except for a scratch or two. His right shin was scraped raw and there was a myriad of bruises all over him.

It was a result of an unfortunate meeting with a pillar and a set of stairs.

"I fell down a bunch of stairs." Usually most kids say they fall down the stairs was due to being bullied or parental abuse. This was fact. "I guess I'm clumsy." Sora admitted, blinking the blood from his eye.

"Why did you fall down a bunch of stairs?" It really didn't make sense. Sora was quite agile and durable.

"Dad was trying to kill me." The boy sighed and patted his dog's head. "At least this time it's me and not Bitch."

Bitch yipped and licked her master's hand.

And that makes it better how?

"Ah." Again Szayel pinched the bridge of his noise. "I see."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"So... can I go now?" Sora was hiding still from his sword wielding father. "I gotta find a new hiding place."

Szayel just stood there and waited. Sora stood, took a step and fell flat on his face as his left leg could not take his weight. From his vantage point, Sora saw Szayel's feet approach him.

"I don't think I can walk Szayel-ojisan." Sora felt pudgy hands grab him and pull him back up onto the bed. "Thanks Luminia."

"Your leg is broken. Of course you can't stand or walk or jump." Szayel said dryly. "You do know that broken bones don't heal in hours. It takes days, weeks even if you're unluckyy."

Sora stared at the ground in horror. "I'm going to die." He was too young to die. Too cute to die.

"No you won't." Szayel would never admit to Sora that if he had no allies, had no father or was never favored by top level Espada he would be very dead. More like Sora Surprise for Lunch.

Sora whimpered. "Szayel-ojisan I'm going to die!" He cried out. "Dad's going to cut me into itty bitty pieces, then vaporize me and I'm going to be dead."

"Calm down." Szayel poked Sora in the gut. "You're going to break those bones of yours. Again"

Sora took a deep breath in, breathed out and repeated a few times before the jittering in his limbs stopped. "I'm calm. I'm peaceful. I'm…." He started to cry. "I'm going to die."

It took all of Szayel's will power not to shake the kid. Damn brat was still crying. This was definitely something he inherited from his mother, the endless crying and emotional hangovers.

After ten minutes, Sora was emotionally stable enough to be spoken to rationally.

"I have an idea on how to hasten your healing." Szayel took out Sora's picture. "Now I want you to imagine yourself."

Sora looked at the happier and much healthier version of himself. "What do I do?"

"Close your eyes." Sora closed his eyes. "Do you have that image inside your mind?"

Sora nodded.

"Focus on your reiatsu." Sora felt for his power. "Weave that around the image, imagine your reiatsu and that imagine superimposed over it."

He did so.

Szayel watched, incredulous and yet pleased that his hypothesis was correct. The cuts vanished, healing together as if they weren't there. The bruising faded away and bone thickened. There was a light orange glow that emanated from the boy's skin. It was a warm glow.

Sora opened his eyes and patted himself. "Wow. Szayel-ojisan you're amazing!" He seemed to have no clue that it was his own power.

He jumped onto Szayel's shoulder, giving him a brief hug before bounding off. The puppy followed behind eagerly.

Szayel stripped off his latex gloves, tossing them in the trash. Finally after nearly a week of this, he had found out how to manipulate Sora's power. Thank goodness. He did not want to see that brat in his lab again. He was not a healer dammit.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

At lunch, Szayel brought the subject up about Sora and his various injuries.

Ever since Ulquiorra had been 'training' his son, Sora has been noticeably absent whenever Ulquiorra was present.

"You're going to kill him."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are." This was getting nowhere. Szayel looked at Ulquiorra right in the eyes. "Yesterday he came to me with muliple bone fractures. Where did he get that?"

"From the flat of my blade." Szayel sweat dropped.

"Cuatra-san may I ask why you have brought out your sword?" Szayel asked, daintly sipping his soup. "Wouldn't it be simply better to fight him as you would fight Grimmjow, with your bare hands?"

Grimmjow grunted from his bowl, wondering it himself. He was jealous that the kid got to even fight Ulquiorra. That was not fair. He wanted to fight Ulquiorra for so long but the bastard kept on ignoring him.

"He is not Grimmjow." Ulquiorra answered calmly. "While he may not be worthy yet, it was a good idea for him to understand what it meant to fight an arrancar and to an extent, a shinigami."

"So that's what you're doing." Nnoitra sneered. "And here I thought you went insane. The brat is freaking terrifyed of you, hiding everywhere and running like a little rat. Is that what you wanted?"

"I do not need to justify myself to you Nnoitra." Ulquiorra pointedly reminded Nnoitra that he was not exactly favored.

Grimmjow made a move to stand. "Well you havta tell me why you are freaking going after him with your sword!" He spat angrily, the desire to fight burning within him. "Why don't you fight me that way? Scared of me?"

As Grimmjow stood Ulquiorra gently nudged, Grimmjow's foot. It became a train reaction, as Grimmjow lost his balance and fell head face into Halibe's soup. It splattered all over her face and clothes.

"Take it off." Nnoitra said gleefully. "You're all dirty."

Halibel simply walked away, removing herself from the conflict.

Grimmjow was like a spit fire, as he stood, his eyes burning with rage. "You little prick!" He bellowed, drawing his sword. "Fight me! Draw your sword. Then we'll see whose the dominant one!"

Ulquiorra ignored him, drinking his soup with not a care in the world. He then looked up and over Grimmjow's shoulder. "Hello Tousen-san."

Grimmjow froze and looking over his shoulder in shock. Wonderwice sat in the entrance, staring at a butterfly. When he turned to look back, Ulquiorra was gone.

"You fucker." Grimmjow howled, knowing he lost yet another opportunity to fight the fourth Espada.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aizen yawned, having finished his nap and was going over to the kitchens to pour himself some fresh and refreshing tea when a huge 'WHUMP' shook all his precious mugs onto the floor.

Aizen groaned. What the hell was happening?

He walked out of the kitchen and towards the source of the noise. When he arrived, he saw he wasn't the only one. A few of the Espada were there, watching with food in hand. It was like a show.

What he saw was an eyebrow raiser. There was Halibel sitting on Nnoitra, pinning the fifth Espada on the floor with her butt. Ulquiorra was chasing after his son and it looked like Ulquiorra was trying to kill Sora because Sora was a ball of fear and despair as he ran around the place. It was admirable that Sora was able to even dodge Ulquiorra's strikes.

Aizen then got a face full of Sora. Relying on instinct, Sora barreled right at Aizen's face knowing that his father would not try anything when he's on Aizen. He was right.

Had Aizen drank his morning tea, Sora would've gone splat into the wall.

Aizen pried the boy off with a hand. "Ulquiorra…." Ulquiorra had sheathed his sword. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Training."

"I see." Aizen looked at the boy he had hoisted in the air. "Perhaps I should…take over." The boy wiggled out of his grasp and onto his arm, crawling to his shoulders.

Ulquiorra bowed stiffly. "If it so pleases you."

The boy was quivering in fear, and Aizen could feel it. He patted the boy's head absentminded. "When I return him to you, he will be a better opponent."

Aizen walked to his personal training area, boy in tow. Sora was so happy that he was being saved that he had no idea that training with Aizen might be more traumatizing. At least with his dad, the only injury he'll ever get was great bodily harm. Aizen might screw his mind over and break all the bones in his body.

"May I ask what happened with Halibel and Nnoitra?" He'd never seen Halibel sitting on Nnoitra before.

"I grabbed Halibel's chest and said Honk Honk." Sora's innocent mind did not comprehend what he did as perverted. "Then I turned to Nnoitra and said she's not squealing. That's when Halibel punched Nnoitra in the gut."

Aizen raised an eyebrow and made a note to forbid Nnoitra from telling Sora to do anything that is related to body parts.

The training room was full of nothing, all white. It looked inviting. Aizen unsheathed his sword. The naked blade shimmered in the light promising broken dreams and unfulfilled desires.

"You have to want to live; to survive in this dangerous world you will have to be able to fight with all your power." Aizen explained. "I am going to help you find that power."

Sora nodded, waiting eagerly for Aizen's great explanation.

"Now, if you die here I will send Ulquiorra my condolences." This time Sora stared in shock. His dad said the same thing but in different ways. Grown ups were weird.

"Remember this Sora." Aizen looked at Sora in a grandfatherly way. "I have no use for weaklings. Or those who fear."

"Shatter……" The last words were lost as the world muted. Sora fell into a hell of his own making.

Off to wonderland, Alice. Click those heels Dorothy and keep that darn dog away from the flying monkeys.

Aizen sat down on his chair and watched as Sora fought invisible enemies.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It started with illusions. Somewhere between illusions and reality, he found himself transported into his mindscape. His mind was full of long grass and a lone tree. There were numerous doors doting the landscape. Most of these doors were closed and various symbols decorated each door.

Usually his mindscape was rather calm, and rather empty. But right now it was under siege.

Hands were grabbing him. He couldn't get away, couldn't run, and couldn't fight. He tried to strike at the phantom hands; to free himself but all his actions did was sink him further into the deepest pit of hell.

The hands weren't his only problem. Whenever they touched a part of him, that part changed. He was becoming something even he couldn't recognize or dream of.

His heart rate accelerated to dangerous level, threatening to burst out of his chest. His mind raced, trying to find out why he was afraid of the hands. As the hands gripped his jacket, ripping it, he realized, quite suddenly, exactly what the hands were.

They were foreign and they needed to go away.

He dragged himself out of their grip, running for his life. The first door, he busted open. And that door led to him to other doors. It was a maze and no matter how far he ran or how fast, the hands followed.

Finally he entered through a door that was only an exit. There, he found something. It was warm. It was the tree. He had ran all the way back to the grassy plain, and the warm bark felt different now. The ground crunched under his foot. There were little bones littering the grassy plain, hidden by the long grass.

His father's legacy and his mother's legacy entwined. He felt it reach out to him, as he reached out to them.

The hands were back but this time, he was ready.

Sora stood his ground, closed his eyes and willed the fear away. He kept that image of himself, as himself. This person who he was. Nothing was going to change that.

His reiatsu rose, spilling out from under his skin. The ground beneath his feet shattered. Multiple shockwaves rose and flared, as his will consolidated itself. Gathering all his scattered thoughts, his dreams and his wishes under one umbrella, attaching them to the pillar of light that was his power was difficult. He was such a scatterbrained little brat, he just never realized it.

It was then that he realized that there was someone behind him. Two broad and warm hands gripped his shoulders. "Allow me to assist." Aizen's voice filtered into his ears, comforting him.

With Aizen's guidance, all his thoughts and desires were organized into a single path. His pillar of power glowed in his mind's eye. That little tree that stood out in the naked land was his power. The roots, deeply sunk into his origin and the trunk, made strong by years of life. It has yet to bloom.

When he opened his eyes, everything seemed clearer. Sora turned around to look at Aizen, to say 'thank you' but the words were stuck in his throat. For when he gazed at Aizen, he saw something that horrified him.

"What's wrong Sora-kun?" The voice would've normally made him feel comforted but now, all it did was send shivers up his spine.

There was fire, and ash. Aizen stood in the middle of it all, the flames flickering around his body. The ground was littered with soaked in blood and there was no sky, only a blanket of ash. Sora shook his head several times before looking at Aizen again. "Nothing." The imagery was gone.

Sora then departed, feeling the skin on his arms and neck prickle.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next time Ulquiorra attacked his son, random really, he missed. Slamming into a pillar and falling down a flight of stairs.

Sora helped his father go to a healer.

All Szayel could do was laugh, and laugh and laugh.

KKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I got a job for you." Gin had wiggled and waggled and appeared suddenly near Sora's elbow. Bitch yipped in surprise, barking at Gin.

Sora stared down at the crawling Gin. "Um…really?"

Ever since he unlocked a source of his power, he'd been experimenting. Just yesterday he learned how to summon his sword. Not only that, but Sora never realized how versatile his abilties were. Thankfully after a few choice words from Aizen, Ulquiorra stopped chasing his son around with his sword. Instead he now opted for suprise attacks.

It was going to be a long time before Sora could even think of blocking one of his dad's attacks, not to mention firing back with equal power. By now, Sora was a firm believer in the 'Ulquiorra is insane' club captained by Grimmjow. He still loved his father but one of these days, he'll get his dad an intervention.

"It's good practice for your skills." Gin stood, brushing off the dust from his clothes. "Come here."

Sora and Gin went to a room. "See them?"

Sora looked at the group of hollows, all manner of hollows, some weak and some strong.

"All ya gotta do is weed them."

"Weed them as?"

"Cut their heads off." Gin slid his finger across his throat. "Use weedwacker."

Sora frowned, looking at the hollows. "Why do I have to do it?"

Gin placed one pale hand on Sora's shoulder. "Cause I'm busy." He smiled. "And cause I'm your superior."

He shoved Sora into the room. "Have fun." He locked the door.

Sora stared at the door before turning around to look at the hollows. Bitch jumped down and hid in a corner.

"Yo." Sora said lazily, the eight year old waved a hand before summoning his sword. "If you don't die, you win."

He attacked.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Two hours later, and one blood caked Sora walked back to his room. Some of those hollows were serious bleeders.

He took a long shower, getting all the blood and guts off him. He even found a tooth hidden somewhere in his hair. Once he was clean, he clothed himself and settled down to laze about. Stark was a great teacher in that department.

Bitch leapt onto his chest, yipping and running in circles before depositing something on Sora's head.

"What is it girl?" Sora picked up the small box, opening it up.

Inside was a fragment of something.

He took it out, smelling it. There was a faint reiatsu signature on it. He imbued it with his reiatsu, wondering what would happen.

"Finally woman I'm free." A small man appeared with wings. "Fuck, it's been years and finally you summon me?" The little man was ranting not noticing the dog or boy. "Where the hell are the others?"

Finally the small man turned around to stare at his audience. It was then that Tsubaki, the fighting fairy let out a string of colorful words that made the dog cover its ears with its paws.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: WHEEE…..now back to homework!

Annnd the plot is moving. We now have the fighting fairy himself! Where are the others? Where is Orihime?....Stay tuuuned!


	8. Dancing

A/N: Hrm. The first bit was hard.

Then everything else fell into place.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

The fairy man had cursed for a good two minutes before pausing for breath.

"Who are you?" Sora prodded the fairy man with a finger, stopping the rant.

"I am Tsubaki." The fairy man glared at Sora. "Stop prodding me."

Sora continued to prod the fairy man.

Tsubaki growled and swiftly bit down on Sora's finger. Tiny pinpricks of pain raced up Sora's arm as he tried to shake the fairy off his finger.

"What the hell was that about?" Sora held his injured finger, rubbing it. Fairy man had sharp teeth, sharp enough to cut through his heirro.

The fairy man floated in the air, staring at Sora and the dog. "Where's the stupid woman!" He demanded, crossly.

"What stupid woman?" Sora scratched his head. "Loly? Menoly?"

"No you dolt." Tsubaki spat, shaking a fist. "Orihime."

"Mom?" Dad never told him about any tiny fairy men knowing his mother.

"MOM?" The tiny fairy man screeched so loudly it didn't seem possible that such a small body could make so much noise. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know my mom?"

"Who the fuck is your mom?"

"Orihime."

"No fucking way, you both died in that crash." Tsubaki stared at Sora before it all clicked. "You….you're an arrancar."

"So?" What was wrong with that?

"Don't you get it?" Tsubaki got right into Sora's face. "You're betraying everything Orihime ever wanted for her child. You're the fucking enemy."

Sora narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "You're lying." Mom would be happy with who he is, dad said so.

"Fuck no. I know that stupid woman better than anyone else." Tsubaki sneered. "She'd be crying a flood tears about her poor dear baby whose a just a fucking servant to Aizen."

"Aizen-sama is a great man." Sora shot back, trying not to think about the imagery of hell and brimstone.

"Think for yourself you freaking moron!" Tsubaki was getting irritated at this infuriating thickheaded boy. "If Aizen-sama was so fucking great, wouldn't he have found Orihime already?"

There was no answer. Sora had none.

Tired and angry at the tiny man, Sora grabbed him and shook him viciously before drawing his reiatsu back. As he did so, he watched with cruel eyes as the fairy man vanished back into his tiny fragment.

"Asshole." Sora spat before placing the small fragment back into the box. He's probably been in there for years, all alone, probably gone crazy.

But who cares. Sora's scowl deepened. "I don't care."

It was just….a fairy. It wasn't important.

"It's not important." Sora didn't like how his voice sounded. "I have other things to do." He didn't like how he was trying to convince himself of something, anything.

"It's just a dumb fairy." Who knew mom and who hated Aizen. "Who just talked shit."

Sora hid the box underneath some dirty laundry. Ignore the problem and everything will work out. It wasn't as if anything was wrong with the way things was. He was fine obeying orders. Aizen will be a great God.

"Damn it." He cursed softly under his breath. The annoying thoughts were not going away.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Hey dad." Sora lied on the floor, his head on his dad's chest, while the rest of him was sprawled out on the cold floor.

His father made no response; Ulquiorra was 'chilling' as Aizen ordered him to do so.

"Was Mom as big breasted as Halibel-sama?"

That got Ulquiorra's attention; he shuddered violently at the mental imaginary he had stored in his head. Sometimes that boy makes him think the oddest things.

"May I ask why you are inquiring about your mother's cleavage?"

A faint blush appeared. "Just curious."

Ulquiorra noticed and realized he would have to tell Sora the TALK. How horrible. Maybe he could trick Szayel into doing it.

"I have no idea on the size of Halibel's breasts….and neither am I going to tell you about your mothers." Ulquiorra stated, nearly twitching at the thought of comparing the two.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Ulquiorra stood, causing Sora to grumble.

"Break time is over."

Sora sat up, rubbing his blue hair. " 'Kay."

The shinigami that was tied up in the middle of the room whimpered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I have a surprise for you!" Gin bounded in as if he were high on coke, meth and sugar. He was smiling in such a way that made all the Espada warily get ready to take off and run.

Knowing Gin, they were in for something horrifically humiliating.

"My dear Espada, watch this." Gin pranced into the room, holding up what looks like a disc. "It's something that pertains to your next mission."

A few of the Espada started to pray that Aizen would come in and talk about his horrible tea. Anything was better than Gin, even Tousen the self righteous bastard was better than Gin.

Gin inserted the disc into the machine, he turned it on and all hell broke loose.

Well, actually it took a whole minute for the Espada to digest the sight of Ulquiorra and Sora dancing. Well, more like Ulquiorra dancing was the more….astonishing thing.

The music added a fine air to the thing, as Ulquiorra-blank faced- danced.

Sora was cute and cuddly and he made Ulquiorra look all the more ridiculous.

When the small segment ended, the only sound that could be heard was a loud crack, as Ulquiorra nearly shattered the table with his hand. He was understandable pissed. Ulquiorra remembered the dancing but the dancing was under the guise of 'training'. His own son tricked him.

Where was that little brat?

Sora was safely niched on Halibel's lap. He beamed happily at his dad. The plan was a success and Gin was right. Making his dad all angry was so fun. He should do this again.

The air was thick with tension.

"Keheheahahah!" Grimmjow laughed, falling out of his chair as he pointed at Ulquiorra. "You look like a pussy!" He continued to laugh, beating the ground with his hands and feet.

Soon enough, Nnoitra joined, his large frame shaking with laughter. He joined Grimmjow on the floor, cackling at Ulquiorra's predicament.

Ulquiorra glared at the others, as if daring them to even make a sound. Stark grinned sheepishly at Ulquiorra, his eyes reflecting the laughter inside his soul.

Szayel coughed, hiding his smirk behind his gloved hand. "That was quite interesting."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra had to calm down for a few minutes before they were able to speak properly. "Emo-tard what did they threaten you with to make you do that?" The sixth Espada was too busy wiping the tears from his eyes to be bothered by the death glare sent to him.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes Grimmjow. "I was not threatened."

Gin piped up, still smiling. "Sora-chan is such a good son, convincing his father to dance for us all."

Nearly everyone else gave words of congratulations. Only Ulquiorra was displeased, for the obvious reasons. He was going to have a long chat with his son.

"Aside from the funny shit we just saw." Grimmjow grinned, stifling a laugh. "What's the point of that?"

"I want you all to do a Caramelldansen video." Gin watched as everyone stared at him blankly.

"Caramelldansen?" Nnoitra cleaned his ear out with his finger.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's the…" Gin demonstrated, dancing to a song only he could hear. It looked suspiciously like the one Ulquiorra was doing.

Gin stopped. "Since Ulqui-chan already did one, the rest of you have a week to make your own video."

Grimmjow stared at Gin in horror."You have to be fucking kidding."

Gin waved a finger. "I'm not done yet, Grimm-chan."

He rubbed his hands together."Then I'm going to compile it all into one video for Aizen-taicho."

More stares.

"I'm not taking part of this shit." Nnoitra said resolutely. There were agreements from the other Espada.

Gin made an exaggerated movement with his head. "Ah…but then what will you guys give Aizen-taicho for his birthday?"

There was a pause. Everyone remembered their varied attempts to give the leader something meaningful and inexpensive. In the end, everyone got drunk to burn away the awful memories.

Gin took the disc out. "Have fun." He chirped and vanished the same way he came in, silently.

Aizen appeared. "My dear Espada." He began, taking a seat. "First some tea."

Tea was served.

"Now, for business." He took a sip. "One of you will be losing your rank today, maybe even die."

He had their attention.

Good.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

In Soul Society, two shinigami were doing their duties.

"Tatsuki-chan?" Tatsuki turned to look at Orihime. "Hmm?"

Orihime looked up at her long time friend and frowned. "It's almost Valentine's day isn't?" The fourth divison member looked downright mopey.

Tatsuki nodded. She would never forget that day, you never really forget your dying day.

"It's a time of lovers and love." Orihime whispered, her voice barely audible. There was tears gathering in her eyes. "But all I could feel is despair."

Tatsuki grabbed her friend and pulled her in a fierce bear hug. "Don't cry Orihime. Please don't cry."

Orihime sniffled. "I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan but…all I can think of is how Aiji-chan didn't get a chance to live." She closed her eyes, as tears slipped past her lashes. "He's just a baby."

Orihime was a wreck ever since she got her memories back. She would constantly worry about her child and hoped that her baby boy wasn't dead. Even if her child was created with an enemy, it didn't matter. He was still her baby. What would Ulquiorra think? She didn't get the chance to say goodbye to him. She never got the chance to show him their son.

Ever since the war escalated, she haven't been out of Soul Soceity for such a long time. Her duties was to heal. She didn't even know if Aiji was still alive. She heard reports of the fourth Espada and felt a relief. She loved him, she couldn't help but feel worried for him. Even though her duties are to soul society, she couldn't help but feel worried about those she made friends with in Los Noches. They were so human and despite their violent tendencies they were mostly decent people. Only a few were truly despicable.

"We'll find him. Just like they found us." Tatsuki repeated herself. "We'll find him."

She feared for Orihime's well being.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

A/N: SOMe ORIHIME!!!!!....Poor thing....and yeah she named her baby one thing...and ulqui calls it another...what fun.

Annywaaays...can anyone guess who is going to get...dundunuduuuh DEMOTED!!!...or KILLED!!!!

Hope you liked the chapter.


	9. Supernanny

A/N: And now chapters for all those forgotten by myself……

It not my fault, them names are hard to write…..fooey.

Be ready for the ridiculousness of reality TV. And Aizen who is scarily OC. I think.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aizen looked at them all in a kind way that did not betray his true thoughts. Nor did it comfort them in any way. If the leader says one of you is going to get demoted, you start to wonder whether or not it will be you.

"Stark." He said, breaking the silence.

Everyone stared at Stark. If Stark gets kicked out, what does that say about the rest of them?

"You are safe."

Gin appeared behind Aizen with a sign that said "Survivor"

Aizen focused on Stark, who was awake, and explained why Stark was safe. "While you are a lazy degenerate you are a skilled fighter. You also do not cause trouble."

Attention shifted to Barrigan. "Barrigan. You are safe. While you may be an old man and an arrogant one at that, you have the power to back it up. You too do not cause trouble."

Barrigan merely grunted.

"You are safe Halibel, for you are a person I can count on. You are powerful and loyal." He paused. "And I must say; you look quite adorable with Sora on your lap."

You couldn't see the expression on Halibel's face but you can tell from her reiatsu that she was neither offended nor pleased.

"Ulquiorra." Aizen gave a brief nod to his most loyal of Espada. "You are safe."

His gaze shifted to Nnoitra. "If you weren't powerful and lost your arms, I would dump you faster than I did Hinamori."

Gin's sign switched to "Oh, BURN!"

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow tched, looking bored but really wanted to get out of there. "You are problematic. You go against my orders, you cuss and you get into the catnip."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes; it was only for that one time.

"Zommari." Aizen had to pause and think. Come to think of it Zommari was the mellow one of his Espada. "You are like Tousen." That wasn't a good thing or a bad thing.

"Szayel, you are a creep." Aizen had to admit that. "You make me question my sexuality at times not mention you have a tendency to experiment on people."

Szayel was flattered his leader thought so lowly of him.

"Aaronniero…" Aizen made a face. "You are…." He stopped again before speaking once more after a long pause. "You are entertaining."

Gin's sign had changed to "Rukia's former crush/foil character"

"Yami, you are a great cook and loyal. You are safe."

Aizen indicted to the group. "Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Szayel, Zommari and Aaronniero you will be judged by your performance in a few tests I have made. "In other to find out which one of you I will eliminate, you must go through each test with a good score. Your peers will judge you and if you are voted out, will be sent to the tribal council!"

"You fucking kidding me?" Grimmjow roared, growling. "What the hell?"

Aizen silenced him with a well put glare.

Aizen took a laser pointer and used it to direct his Espada's attentions. "Your first task is this: a TV show called the Bachelorette."

He pointed to Halibel. "Your job is to woo Halibel."

Halibel had no clue Aizen was going to do this and did not like the idea of being 'wooed'. It wasn't as if her choices were that great. Nnoitra was a pervert, Grimmjow was a rash idiot and Szayel loves his experiments too much. Zommari was very quiet and Aaronniero was two heads and one body. The men left something to be desired.

Nnoitra stood and swaggered over to Halibel. "Hah, I got this beat." He slung his arm over her shoulder. "Hey baby, you wanna hook up with me?"

One second Nnoitra was grinning, the next he was grabbing his balls and in great pain. Halibel looked at the others, as if daring them to try.

Aizen gulped. "Okay. Nevermind. Next!"

The slide changed. "SuperNanny!" Aizen looked enthusiastic.

"In order to teach you all discipline, I got a nanny from Britan!" Aizen didn't seem to care that they were not kids anymore. "Sora do you want to help judge?"

Sora nodded fiercely, climbing up on the table and running towards Aizen, his little feet padding on the table. He was close to his targ-

"GET OFF THE TABLE!" One second nice, the next snapping like a dog.

Sora slipped of the table, crashing head first onto the ground. "Sorry Aizen-sama." He said weakly.

After recovering his pride, he went over to Aizen's side, climbing up onto the man's broad shoulders. This was a great view. Aizen-sama was a tall man.

"She will be here in a few hours." Aizen informed the Espada. "Now I had these gigai prepared for you all."

Servants wheeled carts in.

"Aizen gone insane." Nnoitra announced as he stared at his chibi body. He looked so tiny and small.

"I ain't doin this." Grimmjow said resolutely. He liked being tall and muscular.

It took a bit of struggling and fighting before the combined efforts of Aizen and Gin got Grimmjow into his gigai. The small blue haired boy scowled.

"Oh look Sora, your long lost brother!" Gin chirped happily, patting Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow snarled and snapped his teeth at Gin's hand.

Zommari and Szayel already got into their gigai. Aaronniero inspected his gigai before he was satisfied with his mini-Kaien persona.

"As for the others…." Aizen looked at the remaining Espada. "I was going to make you the older siblings but then I figured that if you were the servants then my case would be much more appealing."

The other Espada just stared at Aizen incredulous.

In the back, Gin held up a sign: "I din't do it, he already like this before I came along".

Ulquiorra just released a sigh. At least this was better than the other hair brained schemes that his siblings came up with. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone else will be seeing them get humiliated in such a way.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When the whole nanny fiasco ended, only one person was smirking and that wasn't Gin or Aizen.

"Served the bitch right." Grimmjow sneered, sauntering in his gigai.

His little form was covered in blood, none that was his.

Szayel giggled. "Trying to teach me science? Hah."

"No one steals my porn books." Nnoitra clutched his porn books, his chibi face fierce.

Aaronniero chuckled, his Kaien persona grinned. "Bitch got what was coming to her."

Zommari was silent, he had nothing to say.

Aizen looked to Sora before looking back at his little delinquents. "You really didn't have to rip her spine out."

Grimmjow shrugged. "That was all Szayel, me? I just punched her lights out."

Szayel made a snort. "She tried to give me beginners Lab Experiment. What did she think I was? Stupid?"

Aizen groaned into his palm. "At least it didn't go that bad." Sure the nanny was killed as were her camera people but that wasn't that bad. He'll have to fix some things, cover up the manner of death and culprits. Last thing he needed was an investigation.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Ehhhh….I hope you guys like it. It'd be section in several parts before I jump back…into the timeline..kinda…

Yeaaah….


	10. American Idol

A/N: And now for the conclusion

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Once the whole nanny mess was cleaned up, Aizen had his Espada back in the meeting room.

The ones, who were to be judged, were still wearing their gigai. It wasn't as if they wanted to. Aizen gave them all the look that said: disobey and die in a horrible manner.

"So what now?" Grimmjow had to stand in his chair; he was too short to sit. If he did, he couldn't see above the table and only his spiky blue hair could be seen. It looked horribly cute for the homicidal Espada. He would die from shame if anyone took pictures and sold them.

Too bad Gin had snapped pictures of them all. And stored them in several places with copies.

"Your next task and the last one." Aizen pulled down a banner. "American IDOL!!!"

Everyone stared at him blankly. "American Idol?" Szyel questioned trying to remember where he heard that before.

"It's that singing thing right?" Surprisingly it was Nnoitra who knew what it was. He liked looking for hot and dumb chicks.

Grimmjow cringed. "Singing?"

"It's also broadcasted live on TV."

"Hell no." Grimmjow said flat out, small arms crossed against his little chest. He was pouting as well, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Watch our Sora, you got competition in the cuteness department.

Two hours later, the whole gang and a few extras found themselves in a foreign land. "Behave." Was all Aizen ordered them. "Listen to Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra and Sora were there, each in their respective gigai. Ulquiorra was the chaperon and wherever Ulquiorra went, his son followed along. Ulquiorra brushed the hair out of his face, looking at his charges. Zommari, Szayel and the noveno he could expect to behave. It was Grimmjow and Nnoitra he'd have to look out for.

"Let's get this over with." Ulquiorra said calmly, as he started for the line. Already there was already people there, people who have camped out for ages.

Since the competition did not allow children, they had different gigai this time. They looked appropriately aged, and more human-ish. No holes, no masks, no tattoos and normal human proportions.

And no swords.

Absolutely no swords, Aizen had to frisk them all.

The group slouched into the line. Hours passed. The screaming started. The Espada were bored silly, even exuberant Sora felt drained of life.

"This is taking too long." Nnoitra muttered, kicking the wall repeatedly with his foot. He flicked his bangs before muttering again. "Can't we just kill a few of them?"

Ulquiorra would have loved to hurry this up but he knew his orders. "That is against orders."

"Fuck orders." Grimmjow was grinding his teeth and picking a fight. His blue hair didn't stand out so much in this weird human mass of pain and shit.

Finally after hours more of pain and weird screening, the team got through. Except for Zommari, he couldn't get through the first set of judges. Apparently he was so comfortable with his position in the Espada he wasn't trying. Either that or he can't sing.

The noveno could't decide on who was to sing and on what. He got dismissed as well. He did get someone's phone number though.

Finally they were all given a number, even Sora. He was deemed 'cute' and given a fake number so he'd look like his dear daddy. His other 'son' Grimmjow was considered someone who need psychiatric help but would be a great surprise for this 'Simon'.

Ulquiorra fingered the paper he was given and repressed a long and painful sigh. How did he get roped into this? He was the chaperon not a contestant. His life and status was not on the line.

Szayel was first. He entered the room.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Szayel sauntered in calm and prepared. He had his song ready.

"So, tell me why do you think you are the American Idol?" Simon, the judge started off.

Szayel combed his pink hair back with a hand before smiling. "Because I am perfect."

Paula raised her eyebrow. She wasn't drunk yet to see that the pink haired, effeminate boy was perfect.

"Let's see what you got." Randy hoped this aspringing star could at least sing.

Szayel cleared his throat, adjusted his vocal cords and sang. "U-G-L-Y u ain't got no alibi you ugly eh hey you ugly!"

The judges stared as Szayel, clearly a male sing like a young girl. It got to a point where Paula burst into giggles as her brain couldn't match the voice with the body.

"Please stop." Simon shook his head. "You…." He had no words.

"You got a good voice but…it's not what we're looking for." Randy said gently.

Paula recovered her sanity. "Yeah, it's a nice voice honey."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You sound like an underage girl. You're a man, unless you have some sort of medical condition you should sound like a man or even a boy who hasn't hit puberty."

Szayel groaned and shuffled out. "They'll regret denying me." If they are the reason he loses his rank, he will come back and devour their souls!

He slumped into his chair next to the others.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was Nnoitra's turn now. He arrogantly walked in.

"Why are you the next American Idol?" Simon started off, his voice utterly bored. So far they've gone through some strange, and very sucky singers.

Nnoitra grinned. "It's cause I have the stronger her…" He coughed, remembering words he shouldn't say. "It's cause I'm the sexiest thing here in the room!"

There was a silence, Paula snorted into her cola/alcohol drink.

"Um…please sing for us." Randy said, coughing.

"I bring the sexy baaack!" Nnoitra said, pumping his hips and rubbing his hands down his body. He was staring at Paula lewdly, and licking his lips.

Paula got really scared, her eyebrow twitching as she was the direct attention of someone who didn't look attractive. When the song and dance was finished, the teenager had somehow migrated from the front to right next to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Uhh…..I say no." Paula did not want this guy near her again.

"You suck at singing, not to mention dancing. So leave please." Simon came to the rescue of his fellow judge.

Rnady was one second away from calling security. "Yeah dude, you should leave."

Nnoitra grinned wildly before lunging forward and grabbing Paula's breasts. Paula screeched and security came in. Nnoitra was dragged out screaming and kicking. Ulquiorra intervened, speaking quietly to the security guards before the guards departed.

Nnoitra looked up just in time to see Ulquiorra's eyes turned a different shade of green. Oh, he looked really pissed. Or rather he didn't look pissed but you couldn't really tell with Ulquiorra.

He meekly sat on his chair next to Szayel and Zommari. Maybe the groping was a tad obsessive.

Grimmjow was next.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"May I ask why you are the next American Idol?" Asked Simon again, Americans these days he thought looking at the blue hair.

Grimmjow started ranting. "I'm only here cause I got forced. I swear it has to be child abuse. He threatened to kill me! That's child abuse right?"

The judges stared at each other. "Okaaay." Randy said dryly. "Please sing."

Grimmjow grunted out a few lines from the Lion King.

"It's uh….nice." Randy said with a great deal of patience.

"But not good enough." Paula continued.

"Sorry but you're not going to Hollywood." Simon finished.

Grimmjow stared at them before scowling. "Fuck this shit!" He yelled before stomping out. "Don't need to be a freaking star!"

He sat down on his chair, grumbling.

It was Ulquiorra's turn. With one hand, he gripped Sora's hand and with the other, he grabbed Nnoitra by the ear. "Behave. All of you." He twisted once before letting go.

KkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ulquiorra entered, Sora following closely behind. He could only hope the other moron didn't do anything too foolish.

"So, why are you the next American Idol?" Simon asked, wondering exactly where there was a little kid in the room as well.

"Whose the little fellow?" Paula asked, smiling at the child.

Sora peeked out from behind his father's legs. "I'm Sora."

"Aw. Sora you're so cute." Paula gushed.

"Do you happen to be related to that blue haired kid from before?" Randy linked the two together.

"Nope." Sora tugged his dad's pant leg. "Father says its just unfortunate luck."

"You're the father?" Ulquiorra nodded to Paula's question.

"Well, before we get sidetracked, shall we begin?"

Paula gestured. "Hey little guy, come here and we can both listen to your dad sing."

Sora walked around the judges table to sit on Paula lap. He was sitting in a position envied by many. He clapped his hands together. "Sing Daddy!"

Ulquiorra sang his voice deep and enchanting. Paula was immediately caught in it, ignoring the overly emo tones. He had such a good voice.

When he was done, Ulquiorra waited for their critique.

"Dude man, that was nice. A bit pitchy and your song choice didn't really let you exercise your vocal ranges." Randy started off.

"You have a sexy voice." Paula murmured

Simon shot a look at his collegue before speaking. "Your voice does have range but I'm afraid it isn't something that will work out. English is not your first language is it not?"

"I speak Spanish primarily, then Japanese." Ulquiorra said calmly. "I just picked English up."

"Hm. Yeah, your accent needs some work on." Simon wasn't as near as insulting as he could be.

"Your accent is sexy." Paula said dreamily.

Sora scrambled back to his dad. "I can sing too." He said happily, jumping up and down adorably.

"Let's hear it then." Simon decided to indulge the kid.

" Dog. Kitty. Looooove furry things! Dance for me." He chirped out, dancing a little.

"Awwwww…" Paula has officially been melted. "You're too cute."

Sora blushed and went back to hiding behind his dad, all the courage used up.

"Well dude, sorry but it looks like you're not going to Hollywood but I wish you the best of luck man."

Ulquiorra nodded, scooping his son up. Sora waved goodbye and the two left.

The outside of the waiting room was chaos. Grimmjow was punching someone with blue hair while Nnoitra was kicking the security guards shins and using a piece of wood as a weapon. The noveno was dumping water cups on people, and was reaching for a live electric socket to electrocute a few people. Szayel had removed himself from the situation entirely by making a small fort and staying in it. Zommari did nothing.

Skillfully, Ulquiorra waded into the mess, dragging out his comrades by their ears and sneaking away before the police could get called in. They arrived back to Los Noches safe and sound.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aizen reviewed the video, chuckling at bits that amused him. When it was over, he looked at his Espada, quite amused. That was never a good idea. Fools amused Aizen, fools who lose body parts.

They were removed from the gigai to the delight of all.

"Can't we just fight it out?" Grimmjow demanded, drawing his sword. "First one knocked out is the loser."

"I agree." Nnoitra was itching to kill someone.

Szayel sighed; it would be in his best attention not to participate in this brawl. But if he objected, he'd look weak.

"Perhaps Aizen-sama already has a person in mind." Zommari said quietly.

"I do actually." Aizen stood. "After reviewing the tape and calculating your worth, I have decided who I wish to demote."

There was a long pause as Aizen walked around his Espada. He stopped and pointed. "You are fired!"

Zommari stared at his precious Aizen-sama. "Me?" He was shocked.

"Yes. You." Aizen narrowed his eyes. "You will be replaced by another. During which, you'll be given a grace period to challenge for your rank back."

"So whose going to replace him?" Barrigan asked, quite bored with the subject entirely.

"Sora-kun will."

Shock rippled through the Espada. A few thought Ulquiorra was trying to gain more support by putting his own son on it. Others wondered why Sora? Did Ulquiorra do something 'special' for Aizen?

Sora blinked. "Me?" He shook his head. "But Aizen-sama…I'm not really suited."

"Nonsense." Aizen waved any concerns by. "You're young, powerful and besides you need the experience. It's only temporary. You still have to do your chores and train, you'll just replace Zommari at the table. It's like a trial period or an intership."

"I'll see you next week during the mandatory meeting Sora-kun." Aizen stood. "You are all dismissed."

Zommari stared at the wall blankly as his brain tried to comprehend why HE, the most loyal of them all, was dismissed like that. This was just a test. Of course it was. The true task was in how he dealt with this.

"This is bullshit." Yami cursed, the tenth did not like being skipped over for a mere brat.

"It's funny, that's what it is." Nnoitra cackled. "Life got so much more interesting."

Grimmjow tched. "Aizen's just screwing with us all." He stood. "I'm going to go kill something." Nnoitra joined him, for he too wanted to kill something.

One by one the Espada left leaving only Szayel, Ulquiorra and Sora.

Ulquiorra patted his son's back to assure him. "Do not worry; I will make sure you will be well prepared." Sora looked up at his dad and hugged him fiercely. Sora was scared. This was a meeting for 'Big people'.

"I'm helping too." Szayel pulled out a needle. "A few modifications and you'll be ready to go."

Ulquiorra stared at the needle before shooting the suggestion down. "Perhaps it would be better to simply train Sora in battle."

Szayel shrugged, pocketing the needle. "I suggest we start looking at his abilites more. This way he can perfect his skills."

The adults soon lapsed into training talk while Sora had to slowly adjust to being suddenly thrusted into the adult world.

It was scary.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: I bet NO ONE GUESSED THAT!!!

mUAHAHAHAHAH!~!!!

And now back to your reguarly scheduled programming....


	11. Seventh

A/N: WHEEEE

How you guys liking the story?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

You would think being picked to be on the Espada would be a great call for celebration. It wasn't. Not for Sora that is.

Sora spent a whole week fretting in his room. He even lost weight from being so scared. He knew he wasn't worthy, he knew he wasn't as powerful as Zommari. He wasn't as fast and his heirro wasn't as strong. He was just a kid with a dog and a dad and a mom whose somewhere. He wasn't anyone special.

When the day of the meeting arrived, he holed himself in his closet with his pillow and dog. His father knocked on the closet door.

"Come out from there." Ulquiorra had a great deal of patience. But even he had limits.

"NO!"

"Come out now"

"I don't wanna."

"Yes you will."

"Nuhuh!"

"Don't make me come in there."

"WOOF!" Bitch made her opinion clear.

"You tell him girl!"

Ulquiorra felt a vein pulsate in his head. This was getting ridiculous.

"Still not getting out huh?" Szayel sauntered in, smiling lightly. "You can't blame him really, he's still a kid."

Ulquiorra frowned slightly. "That is no excuse."

"You're going to be here forever if you try to order him out." Szayel pointed out. "Just let him make his own decision. You can't coddle him forever."

To say what Ulquiorra's been doing for years was coddling was kind of weird and yet true. Some other people would say Ulquiorra has been doing nothing close to coddling. Politely they would say it was child abuse.

Ulquiorra made his decision. "I expect you at the meeting."

He and Szayel left, hours past.

Sora stayed in the closet.

"Hey brat." Grimmjow walked in. "Do you still have my stash?"

"It's under the cabinet in the little trick box." Grimmjow retrieved his catnip. "Thanks kid."

As Grimmjow walked away he paused. "Don't be a loser and hide, I didn't help you for all these years to see you chicken out like a fucking wimp." With that parting wisdom, Grimmjow left.

A few hours passed, Sora was confident he was not going to the meeting. Everything was perfectly fine here. Sure the dog smelled funny and he was hungry but he wasn't going to that meeting.

Stark, usually last to arrive made a detour. "Hey kid." He tapped on the closet door with a hand. "Come on, it's time to go."

"I don't wanna go."

Stark sighed and in an uncharacteristic movement, opened the door and grabbed the kid by the back of his jacket. "Look kid, if Aizen says go you have to go." If he couldn't skip the meetings than neither could the kid.

Sora shook his head, dangling from Stark's grip. "But I'm scared."

Stark looked at Sora evenly. "We're all scared." He let the boy rest on his shoulders.

"Really?" Sora clenched onto Stark's jacket, peeking through the hair.

"Yeah. That's why we grow strong and powerful. We don't want to be scared anymore." Stark started walking slowly towards the meeting room. "But no matter what there is always someone more powerful than yourself. The key to it is how you handle it."

"Handle it?"

"Yeah." Stark shared his golden nuggets of wisdom. "We all do things to handle things."

Sora thought about before nodding. "I guess."

"So grow strong and don't ever look back in fear."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

The meeting room was empty and slowly it started to fill up.

Gin was first, he was always in a place he was never wanted.

The first of the Espada was Ulquiorra, following closely behind was Szayel. The two took their seats.

The noveno arrived.

Barrigan arrived next, followed closely by Yammi.

Nnoitra sneaked into the room, plopping himself down on his chair. "So, who wants to bet Stark is going to be last again?"

Szayel leaned forward. "I'll take that wager."

"As will I." The noveno scratched his hair, it seems he was adopted his Kaien persona.

"Loser has to wear a bunny suit." Nnoitra said, putting down his wager. "Winner or winners….get a portion of my porn collection."

The others ignored them.

Halibel arrived, sitting quietly in her seat.

Two hours passed.

Grimmjow arrived with what looked like blood on his face. He had a wide grin on his face as well. Grimmjow slouched into his chair, every inch the predator. Had the others realized, Grimmjow was high as a kite a few hours ago, they might've teased him endlessly about it.

Now all that was left was Stark and Sora.

Even Aizen arrived before the two. He looked at the empty seats. "If seems we are missing two members."

"My apologies Aizen-sama I should have taken him with me." Ulquiorra bowed his head slightly.

"No worries." Aizen wasn't at all concerned.

A few more hours passed by and finally the doors opened. Stark walked in, a pillow under one arm and a booster seat in the other. Sora walked in after him, his pillow nearly as big as he. Nnoitra swore as he lots his bet and now had to parade around in a bunny suit for the next month.

He handed Sora the seat before going to his seat. He was late because he was searching for things for the meeting. Why hasn't he brought a pillow before? Good sleep comes from comfort.

The boy put the booster seat on the chair first, then climbed on. Now his head was above the table. He then put the pillow on the table, and put his head on it.

A young boy needs his sleep in order to grow tall.

Aizen coughed politely. "Now that we are all here, let us bring the tea out."

Tea was served and the meeting started.

After the first hour, Sora was fast asleep, his head on his pillow. The meeting was mind crushingly dull, might as well catch up on some sleep. Sora was falling asleep, his eyelids closing as he tried to listen to Aizen speak. But he soon gave up. He knew he wasn't going to contribute anything worthy. He was just here to listen. The meeting was about the most mundane things and a few battle plans.

It was a good thing Sora was cute, or else his head might've been on a chopping block. Besides, Aizen had plans. He had foreseen such a bright future for the boy.

Later when the meeting ended, Ulquiorra carried Sora back to his room. His blue hair was tousled and there was a bit of drool on his face. It was only the first meeting and things have gone better than expected.

Sora displayed no arrogance or presumption. Sure he slept through most of it but that was to be expected. The meetings are so dull it nearly made Ulquiorra perfect how to sleep with his eyes open. He already got a perfect poker face.

It went from one year, to two, to three. How odd it was. For the first year, Sora expected retribution from Zommari and yet nothing occurred. A few arrancar were jealous and a few tried to kill him but he survived and killed them back. He realized that he got stronger.

During this time, Sora's training continued.

After the third year, Sora realized exactly why Zommari was kicked out. Zommari did nothing unless ordered, no independent thought. That meant Zommari did not evolve, did not get stronger. But Sora did. Sora trained his little butt off for three years straight. He had help from his father, Szayel and even Grimmjow at times. At the end of it, he could fight Grimmjow to a standstill while Grimmjow is not released.

So fully confident, he challenged Zomarri officially.

Zommari was called to the training room, where the other Espada were.

"Zommari." Aizen said with a fatherly smile. "You have a challenger."

Zommari blinked. "A challenger?" After three years, finally Aizen-sama speaks to him and this is what he had been dreaming of?

"For your rank." Aizen chuckeld. "It appears Sora-kun thinks he can do a better job."

The eleven year old boy waved.

"Do you accept? If you win, you get your spot back. If you lose, Sora gets your rank and number forever until someone kills him."

Zommari bowed his head. "I accept."

The two combatants faced each other.

"Child if you give up now, I will spare your life."

Sora grinned lazily. "Few years ago, I might've taken your offer. But now…." He vanished.

Zommari dodged the round house kick, putting more steps into his sonido leaving behind quasi clones. "You are no match for my sonido!"

The five clones attacked at the boy, swords swung down.

Sora didn't move.

"It does not matter if you are quicker than me." The swords meet his skin but did not break it. "If you cannot pierce me, it is no use.' Sora gripped the real sword and tossed Zommari back.

While Zommari's sonido was quite faster than Sora, his reaction time was very acute. He batted the blade away a few times, his heirro stronger than Zommari's blade.

His eyes unlike his fathers were not 'all seeing' but they could trace the path of person's destination. Almost like seeing the future but no quite. To him, in his mind's eyes he can see exactly where they are going, when they will show up and he will be there waiting. His brain plotted out coordinate points and something else accurately guesses on which path will be taken. Finally his scatterbrained brain could be of use.

If they moved quicker than he could see, he would be unable to predict their movements. That was the one disadvantage he had as Zommari started moving even quicker. He was blurs to his eyes and he moved in complex ways.

Wanting to end this, Sora summoned his sword, forming it from his reiatsu. His reiatsu had grown quite large, contributing to his heirro's strength. With two quick slashes, he crippled Zommari. Blood dripped from the Espada's legs and onto the ground.

He let the tip of his blade lightly touch Zommari's throat. "Yield?" He asked, the mere force of gravity pushed the blade down, digging into his throat. The blade was as peculiar as its owner but one thing was for sure, it is a blade that cuts because Sora wanted it to sharp enough to gut an arrancar in seconds.

And Zommari did.

"Congratulation Sora-kun." Aizen patted the boy's back. "You're the seventh Espada now." Aizen smiled for other reasons than praise, everything was going to plan.

Sora grinned proud of himself. The only thing wrong with this was that his father was not here. Dad was on some mission or another. Figures. It seemed, as the years past his father didn't become such a big presence in his life anymore. What was wrong? Did Sora make his father embarrassed?

That was why he took training with such vigor, to defeat the seventh. He wanted his father's praise. Ulquiorra was hard to please.

Later in the evening, his father returned.

"Dad!" The eleven year old clamored in front of his dad's face. "Dad! Guess what?"

Ulquiorra walked right on by, closed the door to his room and locked it.

Sora stared. "Guess what dad; I'm the seventh Espada now." He said in a small voice before trudging back to his room. It wasn't fair.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

A/N: I should do something special for Valentines. What day is it again?

Family problems….again! Not much humor here eh?....*hrm*...don't worry there are a little bit in it but it is a more serious chapter.


	12. Attempts

A/N: I'm Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Something turned up. I'm a bit out of it.

It's…a private matter. I guess now, I can write about loss far better.

For all those who have lost a parent or both of them, I guess my question would be whether or not it gets easier as time passes.

Thanks for reviewing the story and sticking with it.

Without a brain there is no heart, with no heart there is no soul.-anon

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Attempt one: Juggling

"Hey Dad!" Sora jumped up and down. "Look dad!"

Sora was juggling flaming swords. The owner of said swords was knocked out in a corner.

Ulquiorra walked by without even looking.

"Ow." Sora was apparently very bad at juggling, the fact the swords were on fire did not help matters. "Hot. Hot. Hot."

Result: Burnt hands.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Attempt two: Magic trick

"Daaad!" Sora zoomed in front of his father's face. "Look!"

In his palm was an apple. "Watch the apple turn into a pear!" He put a cloth on top of the apple. "Abracadabra." He focused, thinking really hard. It was magic, magic worked in mysterious ways.

He pulled the cloth away and there sat a pear on his palm.

Sora looked up, shocked that it actually worked and his eyes met an empty space. He turned around just in time to catch the ends of his father's coattails as he rounded the corner.

Result: Magic worked. Still got ignored. Wishing does work.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Attempt three: Bitch

"DAD!" Sora jumped up and down. "Look at my dog!"

Bitch was careful to be standing there, and not sneeze her master off her nose. Her master worked with her very hard in order to get her to this stage. She had such a great master.

Finally his father stopped in his walking and spoke in a toneless voice. "You should not release in the hallways." He said to the dog.

Ulquiorra went back to walking.

Sora jumped down and landed on the ground with a thump. Bitch changed back and hopped on her master's shoulder. She woofed softly and licked his head.

He sighed, depressed. "I don't know what to do Bitch, I just don't."

The dog continued to lick his hair and neck.

Result: Dog gets admonished

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Attempt four: Circus

It took a bit of persuading, a bribe or two before this could be hatched.

In one hand was a bag of catnip and Grimmjow in his released form watching the catnip with big eyes, in the other as a flaming hoop where he had Telsa jumping through it. He owed Nnoitra big for using Telsa.

With this going around, his father did not even pay attention. Sora watched with big eyes as Ulquiorra walked briskly by him. A small part of him shattered inside. His hand trembled, and Grimmjow snagged the bag of catnip. Telsa caught on fire.

With Grimmjow high off his mind and Sora not in his right mind Telsa continued to be an arrancar version of the human torch albeit with more screaming.

Result: Got punched by Nnoitra for damaging his fraccion. Grimmjow is still high.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkk

Attempt five: Room

When Ulquiorra returned to his room, what he saw was rather unorganized.

His bed was destroyed, the walls desecrated with paint and words.

Ulquiorra stared blankly at his destroyed room and then at the message sprawled in blue paint.

"I wuz here." Ulquiorra stared at it for a few seconds longer, trying to figure out who exactly did this when a message was sent through to all the Espada.

Result: Unkown

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The Espada assembled in the room, strangely arranged like a class room. They just sprawled themselves in it, along with their fraccion. There was a clamor as people placed themselves in seats.

Telsa was all bandaged up, with burns all over him.

Gin appeared along with Aizen.

The Espada waited.

"It has come to my attention that none of you happen to know basic first aid." Aizen said to his Espada, disappointment ringing in his voice. "For if they did, then Telsa wouldn't be injured in such a way."

Aizen pointed to the injured arrancar, Sora winced remembering the incident and hoped he wouldn't get into trouble with Aizen. Telsa waved.

"Now, Gin here will teach you about the most basic first aid."

Gin smiled and waved. "First, let's deal with simple cuts." Nnoitra scoffed, he never got cut.

"But Ichimaru-sama, no one here is hurt." Grimmjow, still quite high, stood and proposed his question. The world was spinning, the walls were bleeding and Ichimaru had a bird on his head, a pink bird.

"Why thank you Grimmkitty." Gin said sweetly before pulling out his sword and stabbing Grimmjow with it. "Thank you for volunteering."

"You fucker!" Grimmjow was high enough not to feel pain but not enough to not think Gin deliberately wounded him. "I'm bleeding cherry juice."

Gin took out an alcohol swab and slapped it on Grimmjow's open wound. "Stop whining you big baby."

Gin then proceeded to tell the Espada how to bandage, stitch and keep their fellow arrancar from dying from simple cuts.

He then went into detail about broken bones and cut wounds. Fortunately for Grimmjow, he didn't 'volunteer'.

"Now if you were to catch on fire." Gin gestured to a picture of the Captain Commander. "This is here is what you do.'

Grimmjow again raised his hand. "What?" Gin asked, wondering if Grimmjow would be stupid enough to do it again.

"No one is on fire." Grimmjow pointed out, giggling a bit before hopping up and down on his toes.

Gin agreed. "You're correct Grimmkitty." He shot a kido at Grimmjow, lighting his blue hair on fire. The gel in the hair accelerated the burn.

"I'm on fire." Grimmjow said in a dreamy voice. "It's so pretty." The fire was talking to him, whispering dark nonsense. It wanted him to dance the River Dance whatever that was.

By now everyone was staring at Grimmjow as if he were on crack, which was true.

Gin coughed and cleared his throat. "What you do is Stop." He grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder and kept him still. "Drop." He elbowed Grimmjow in the back of the neck, dropping Grimmjow the ground. "And Roll." He put his foot under Grimmjow's stomach and kicked him. Amazingly, Grimmjow rolled like a barrel down a hill, a laughing, barrel which was still on fire.

"Or you can douse it with water, and depending on the fire smother it with something big and thick." Gin dumped water on Grimmjow, then took a heavy blanket and placed it over Grimmjow's head smothering him.

While this was happening, Sora was staring at the back of his father's head as if hoping his father would notice. Everyone else was staring Grimmjow's antics quite amused.

Aizen knew what was wrong and swore to severely hurt Grimmjow for dipping into the catnip again even though he full knew he would be so high a shinigami recruit could kill him.

Nnoitra nudged Sora's side. "Hey, kid. Do it now."

Sora's eyes widened. "Here?" He hissed surprised.

"Either now or I'm going to pop another one at your head." Nnoitra held a fist up threateningly. The fifth was quite protective of what was his.

Sora, quickly, speedily launched himself at Halibel. He could see all possible movements she could make, saw what she would do, and dodged it.

Barely.

Her fingers, ripped into his jacket, creating jagged lines and red marks where her finger tips touched his skin. His finger caught on her zipper and he unzipped her. What his eyes saw were the glorious number of three, which meant he was so fucking doomed and a whiteness of bone.

'Huh, so that is where her mask is' was the last thoughts that went through his head before he was swatted into the wall. Sora had been moved into the column of men who are to be punished. What a shame, the boy was cute and most likely innocent but he needs discipline.

Nnoitra cheered for Sora's daringness and stupidity.

Halibel zipped herself up. Sora was quite lucky, she still had a soft spot for the boy. Had she not, he would be very dead. It didn't matter if he were Ulquiorra's son. On that matter, Ulquiorra had been very quiet and didn't even blink when his son crashed into the wall.

Aizen placed his hand over his face and took a few deep breaths. "Gin, sexual harassment. Teach. Now." He couldn't trust himself to speak. And here thought Sora was the responsible one. Then again, Ulquiorra had been quite inattentive lately. Did the mission affect him so much?

Gin looked up from kicking Grimmjow in the head. "Hrm? Okay." Finally the fire died.

He dragged Grimmjow into his chair, not at all concerned. Then he went over to the Sora shaped crater in the wall, peeled the poor boy off it and dropped him into a heap near Grimmjow.

"Ahem." He coughed, as if that would rouse the two unconscious Espada. He took his boot off and let them both smell his stinky feet. Reaction was instantaneous.

Grimmjow rose quickly, cracked his head against the chair and went back down again. Sora sat up, groggy and hurt. He blinked blearily at Gin before crawling into a seat. A few minutes later, Grimmjow also got up, slowly this time and dragged himself into his seat.

"Now. It appears that you all do not understand what it means to sexual harass the opposite sex." Gin pointed at Halibel. "Do anything stupid to her or her fraccion and she will kill you. Got it?"

There were nods from the males. Clearly this meant, anyone they could bully they had free range. Those of other tastes, could try a new flavor, shinigami.

"Good." Gin started walking out the door. "Class is dismissed."

Aizen just stared at Gin, groaning again. He walked after Gin. "That is not sexual harassment!" He protested. "You have-"

The rest of the conversation was lost as Aizen walked out of hearing range.

The Espada departed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Months passed.

He tried again. Honestly, he tried everything. Dressing in various clothes, yelling and he even tried hitting his dad.

Wrong thing to do.

He spent the following five months in traction, nearly lost his rank and had to train even harder to get back to his fighting level.

Sora just wanted his father to recognize him again, to speak to him. He wanted his father to look him in the eye. Why is it that every time he tried to communicate something comes up?

Another year passed.

Sora kicked angrily at the pillar, shattering it. It was because of this war that his father was so distant from him. This war has gone on for so long. His father was sent to missions and every time he came back, he was paler than ever. He was colder now. Sure, his father's fighting skills has gone to a level that made him invaluable but still Sora wanted his father back. Not this machine.

Sora was at the end of his rope.

As he kicked another pillar, breaking that as well he thought back on the shinigami. When Aroniero broadcast his information, the captains wore a different form of clothing in the broadcast always. Sora remembered clearly back when he was younger all the lectures he would get from his father about the shinigami being

A light bulb appeared over his head, literally before dropping neatly into his palm. As it turned out, his magic trick was really a trick but not of magic. Apparently he inherited something significant from his mother.

With a smile on his lips, Sora sneaked into Aizen's personal laundry room and went through it. Finding what he wanted took a bit of effort.

"Whatcha doing here eh?" Gin's voice appeared suddenly making Sora jerk reflexively.

"Gin." Sora stood, hiding the laundry behind his back. "Hi. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"No….no." Gin looked over Sora's head. "It looks like you're going through Aizen-taicho's clothes."

To Sora's surprise, Gin pulled out exactly what he was looking for. "Here ya go, Aizen-taicho said that he don't need it no more."

Sora stared at the garment in Gin's hand before taking it and racing off.

Gin chuckled. "Aizen-taicho is going to be so mad." He giggled to himself before walking back to his room. It wasn't that hard to see Sora's pattern of thought. After all, the only thing left in the bin was underwear and some other unmentionables.

Sora ran back to his room. When he became seventh, he had to move. Perhaps that too contributed to his relationship to his father. Stubbornly erasing those thoughts from is head, he attacked the captain's robe with a pair of scissors.

Two hours later, all his fingers pricked and a ruined captain's robe Sora gave up. The robe was too big. With a groan he poked at the thing, knowing how weird and idiotic it looked now.

"Maybe I can wish it." He mused. He gripped the cloth and closed his eyes. "Captain's cloak, my size." He wished hard, his reiatsu rising. With his eyes closed, he did not see the object shrink, the threads vanish and all the alternations done vanish.

When he opened his eyes, there lied a captain's robe that was his size exactly. Sora clapped his hands together. And now, for the rest of his costume.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"He's late again." Szayel murmured, feeling concern for the kid. For the past year, things have gone downhill.

He looked at Ulquiorra, wondering exactly what happened to make Ulquiorra so emo again. Grimmjow was growing angrier every day. He did not like this Ulquiorra. The emo was going to get his ass kicked by yours truly. Besides something about Ulquiorra ignoring Sora irked him.

"Szayel-ojisan!" Sora walked in, beaming.

Szayel looked, opened his mouth and stopped. "What are you wearing?" He demanded, his voice nearing a shriek.

Grimmjow looked, raising an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

Ulquiorra, for once looked, and his heart stopped. What the hell was his son doing, wearing shinigami clothes? Before he could voice his thoughts, Aizen-samam entered. Ulquiorra's brain switched to another function.

"Sora-kun, what a nice cloak you have." Aizen-sama's grin was forced. Gin trailed afterwards, waiting for the fireworks to explode.

Sora climbed into his chair, he had grown a bit taller where he could see over the table. "Thank you Aizen-sama."

"May I ask where you got it?" His voice seemed strained.

"The trash." Aizen's eyebrow twitched, his laundry was not trash. "Besides Aizen-sama, I modified it." It was indeed smaller.

"Yes I can see that. May I ask you how you managed to modify it?" It didn't look like anyone cut it up and stitched it.

"Magic." Sora rested his chin on his fist. "I wished for it."

Aroniero chuckled, his two masks laughing at different pitches. If wishes were that easily granted, he wouldn't be two heads. He liked his Kaien persona and besides he bet he could screw with a few shinigami's sanity.

"I see." Aizen decided to ignore the situation and went on to more pressing news.

After that meeting, Sora continued to wear his black shinigami ensemble with his stolen Aizen's cloak.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: As I wrote this, I thought about Treasure Planet's son, I'm Sill Here….and it sounds pretty similar with what's happening with Sora at this moment.

He's in a place right now, where no kid wants to be.

But he deals the only way he could.


	13. New Arc Soul Society

A/N: I bet you all want to beat Ulquiorra with some sense right? Don't worry, I'll fix that up.

And nooow for some plot progress!!!

More shinigami! More Orihime. And maybe Grimmy gets to smack ULqui around.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkk

The sixteen year old arrancar strolled through the halls of Los Noches, without a care in the world.

He had finally learned the key to happiness.

Fuck his dad, he didn't give a shit. If his dad wanted to ignore him, fine. Screw him.

Sora had decided, after his fruitless attempts to get his father to notice him that it didn't anymore. He didn't need his dad. He was perfectly fine. Nothing was wrong. He was happy now. Very happy.

Truth was, he was deluding himself. But since he was deluding himself, he didn't give a damn.

Instead of being a good son, he choose to prank his father, dumping tar and glue and all sorts of junk on him. Endless pranks. He went wild.

With the change in wardrobe, he also cut his hair and spiked it. He couldn't exactly imitated Grimmjow's hair but it was close enough. He couldn't do anything to his eyes; the luminescent green was one of his best features.

Frankly he liked the eyes. In his opinion that was the only good thing his father gave him.

"Hey, Septa!" Loly appeared with Menoly.

Sora turned around, eyebrow raised. "What?"

The two arrancar looked at each other before speaking. "We need your help." They suppressed a giggle.

"With what?"

"Release."

Sora blinked. "Sure. What do you need help in?"

Two pair of hands gripped his clothes, dragged him through a door and started removing his clothes.

A few hours later, Sora walked out, clothing a bit rumpled but nothing much changed.

"What a strange release." He remarked, stretching his neck. It involved a lot of….well touching and pushing and thrusting. Not to mention the private bits down there had a use after all. It felt good to release in such a manner.

The ignorant and rather innocent boy went on his way, not knowing that he just had sex with two women. You have to admire how airheaded the kid is at times. Then again it wasn't as if anyone gave him the TALK.

Nnoitra would be so proud of the kid's first sexual experience in a threesome.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkk

"I cooked again." Sora chirped happily as he maneuvered the trays of food onto the table. They were definitely five star class gourmet food. They smelled good, tasted good and made you feel good.

But it was a trick, an evil godless trick that the Espada was sure was God's way of punishing them for doing bad things.

They don't settle right in your stomach, forcing you to barf out your intestines.

"Why you so happy?" Muttered Nnoitra, poking his food with a fork. He was wondering which would be worse, saying no and facing the puppy dog face or eating it and puking his guts out later. Damn kid was nearly all grown up and yet he could still pucker up his face.

"Well…" Sora paused as he gave Ulquiorra a bowl of soup. Of all the dishes, he made sure his dad got the worst. "Loly and Menoly grabbed me and took off my clothes….." He trialed off as his fellow members stared at him.

"What?" Grimmjow stopped trying to stab his food with his knife.

"They took off your clothes?" Szayel asked slowly, astonished.

"Yeah but that's not the only thing they did." Sora continued ignorant. "They took their clothes off as well we did some sort of dance…."

Everyone just looked at Sora, blankly, shocked…..

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Szayel's eyebrows were twitching madly.

"Um….a release of some sort?"

Szayel faced palmed. "No..no…." He stood. "Come here, I'm going to have to check you for venereal diseases."

"Venereal disease?" Sora mouthed as Szayel dragged the kid back to his lab.

With Sora gone, everyone dumped the food into the trash.

"Hey Ulquiorra, your kids a pimp." Nnoitra grinned lewdly at the fourth. "Let's us know he's not gay."

Ulquiorra did not respond.

Later Szayel gave Sora a clean bill of health, a warning to stay the hell away from Loly and Menoly. He was even going to give the kid the TALK since it looks like Ulquiorra was in no condition to it. However, something came up and Sora remained ever ignorant.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A few days later, Sora proved exactly how far he was from his father in behavior. He was his own person. He wanted to make that abundantly clear. He also wanted to have a good fight and kill some shinigami trash.

"Come on Aaroniero, it isn't going to be that bad." The seventh joked as the garganta opened up. "Just kill some shinigami and we're done."

The noveno grunted. "At least it is night." His Kaien persona spell would break under sunlight.

Bitch yipped, dancing around Sora.

"Must you bring the mutt?"

"Yep."

Their feet touched Soul Society land. "Let's do this."

Aaroniero yawned, combing his black hair with a hand before nodding.

"Go."

The two vanished, each with their own individual missions in mind. First they would have to go through some villages but that wasn't that bad at all. Aaraoniero had his shinigami guise and Sora had his captain's cloak.

All it took was some masking of his reiatsu. It wasn't hard at all. Besides, the idiots in the village wouldn't look at him twice with this white captain's robe.

His modivation for this unauthorized trip to Soul Society was quite simple. He wanted to kill a captain, he wanted a fight. Most of all, he wanted to disobey his father in the most horrific way he could. The captain's head would keep his arm in tact, as he had heard from Grimmjow what happens when you disobey.

He was such a bad boy and he was proud of it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Inside Gotei Thirteen, Yamamoto looked up in alarm. Most of the captains, including Byakuya, who had been giving his report, turned to him. "What's wrong, Yamamoto-taichou?" Unohana asked softly.

Usually the old man just stood there, looking as if he was fast asleep. But now he was alert. Especially now, the meeting has dragged on from the morning to the night. With the war going on, everything was being examined with a fine tooth comb. That meant long meetings, mind dulling and brain crushing meetings. Rather similiar to another meeting........

Yamaoto had felt his 'encroaching doom' senses tingle. Not to mention he felt something similar to a dimensional rip open. "We have intruders." Seconds later, the secret police appeared. "Soitaicho, there are two arrancar heading towards the pure soul courts." The shinigami in the room wondered why is it that they didn't sense the arrancar. It must be a small convoy or even a weak arrancar.

"It's not that," Yamamoto said, as though he could hear their thoughts. He turned to the secret police head. "Do not underestimate these Arrancar. Though they may appear to have a weak reiatsu, I get the sense there is more to him than meets the eye."

For one thing, how did they get here? If Aizen could transport his troops directly into Soul Society, the war would've been much more brutal.

Unohana felt out with her senses before opening her eyes. "One is stronger than the other." She whispered. One felt similar in a strange way while the other felt distorted. Two scientists from the twelfth division ran in.

"Soitaicho." The horned man stopped to breath. "Espada. Two of them."

There was a visible reaction.

"Espada? Here?" Soi Fon narrowed her eyes."Aizen is not that stupid to send his troops to the heart of the enemies territory.

"We should meet them out in force and crush them." Kenpachi grinned. "It's been a while since I had a good fight."

"Foolish." Mayrui cackled. "Specimen collecting time."

"Where is Ukitake?" The pink hoari wearing captain tipped his hat up. "We should send a message sent to him." Ukitake was uncharastically late and gone. The sickness had spread a bit more, draining the man's youth and vitality.

"Watch and give reports. Do not engage them." Yamaoto ordered. "Send someone to Ukitake and have him meet us here."

The secret police bowed and vanished. The two scientists hurried back to the communications hub. They continued to track the Espada down.

A few went arrancar hunting. There was not a speck of white anywhere. Where was the arrancar?

Yamatoto looked at his captains. "Let them come to us. This is our home. We know this place better than they. They will not marr or destroy anything. We will crush them utterly here." He paused. "You all know the plan." One day of being paranoid and being a ninja, Soi Fong made a plan in which if the enemy were to come to Soul Society, instead of floundering around like before they will act in an organized manner. They will not have a repeat of the Ichigo incident.

Mayrui stepped forward, opening his mouth to ask his question.

"We're keeping them alive, to see if they know anything and if they do not, you will be in charge." Mayuri grinned broadly and a few captains suppressed a shudder. Mayuri just got permission to experiment. World's ending.

"We shall make sure we lure them to a prepared spot, there our strongest kidou will bind the arrancar." As the Soitaicho spoke, his orders were carried out. "You all have your duties. Go."

The captains nodded and vanished, each to their own area.

KKKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: And...the stage is set.

Hehe...can anyone here guess why aaraneiro is here for? He's so unlikely to be taken on a mission but then again.....considering what he has to work withh....


	14. Getting there

A/N: Out of curiosity, how many people actually get my review replies??

I need to know, so then If it doesn't get to you….I don't want to write to nothing…

Either that, or I write my reply here.

Just take a few seconds to write that in your review.

Thanks!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Where are they?" Kenpachi, captain of the eleventh did not follow orders unless he got stared down by the old man. So he went off, searching for the intruders himself. He didn't give a damn.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru pointed randomly at the west wall. "They're that way."

And Kenpachi, ever indulgent of his young charge and vice captain went that way even though he could feel something in the opposite direction.

It didn't matter. The eleventh division members were spread out, once a fight got started, then he'll go in that direction. Either that, or follow the bodies.

As he ran westward, his blood thirsty grin widened. His blood was boiling.

It was time to fight.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ukitake was resting in his family home, drinking his tea and relaxing. He coughed for a few seconds, his chest heaving with each breath he took. It was a good day, he still had energy.

He knew he had abandoned his fellow captains to the unforgiving drone of Yamamoto's voice. He would get hell for it later but for now Ukitake basked in the calm. He loved all his colleagues but sometimes he had to get away in a natural and un-alcoholic way.

With a deep breath he sighed. "At least I have peace here." The sibling third seats might drive him crazy.

He reached over to pour himself another cup of tea, when a familiar hand appeared in his field of vision. The hand reached and took the kettle, pouring another cup before pouring himself an another cup.

Ukitake looked up, his eyes taking in the white of the clothes. One hand already went to his sword but it slacked on the handle. His eyes widened and his breath hitched as he stared at the face staring back at him.

It couldn't be. It can't be. All those thoughts raced in his head and he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. Maybe he had a stroke or was dying or smoked some mushrooms. His voice was ensnared in his throat, his heart beating like a jackhammer. His mouth felt dry, he felt very aware of how his tonsils were slightly swollen.

"Hey Ukitake-taicho." Kaien drank his tea, smiling all the while. "Miss me?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora walked through the silent villages; most of the people were asleep. A few were outside, drinking their sake and talking in hushed voices.

"Hey kid." One of the old men saw him and flagged him down.

Sora tilted his head, wondering if he should kill the old man before walking towards him.

"Yes?" He wondered what they thought, these souls.

"You a captain?" The toothless old man made a slightly whistling noise as he breathed. He jerked a thumb at a kneeling old lady. "She says her grandson is one and she recognizes the robe."

"Maybe I'm an intruder who killed a captain and stole his robe." Sora said with a grin, his eyes dark.

The old man laughed. "You youngsters are such kidders."

"Play with us." He indicated to the board. "For a game, it'll be fun."

For a second, he considered playing. For a second he considered ripping the man's throat out. He shrugged. "Naw. I'm late already as it is."

He looked at the old lady. "May I ask who your grandson is?"

"The tenth captain Hitsugaya Toushiro." The old lady chortled. "He likes being called Hitsugaya Taicho."

She and the old man twittered for a few minutes before falling silent. They were old, they knew some things the young ones did not.

"Tenth captain?" Sora smirked. "I'll be sure to drop him a message." Killing old ladies was not as fun as killing captains but it has its uses.

He left them, vanishing. He reappeared on a rooftop a few miles away, nearing the great white walls.

A secret police member was watching, eyes widened as he noticed the captain's cloak. He was close enough to fell the unusual reiatsu and to see the sonido. No shinigami could use sonido. He started to run back to report, not knowing Sora saw him already. The secret police prided themselves on stealth but for this poor man, it was far too late.

Sora sonidoed over to the secret police and wordlessly, silently, took him out. Normally, he would have enjoyed the kill more, but he wanted to get in deeper into Gotei 13. Some sacrifices would have to be made.

He stashed the body in the gutter. It required a bit of dismemberment. Once he hid the body, he returned on his journey.

Unlike his uncle Grimmjow, Sora was a great advocate of stealth. And of surprises and plans. He placed the device on top of another roof before continuing on his journey once more. Szayel-ojisan was the best, furbishing him such wonderful tools.

As he laid his plans down, Sora wondered if Aaraneiro had neared his target yet. Sora did not know that already his plan had been disrupted.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Kaien…." Ukitake was torn between yelling and hugging.

Kaien smiled lightly, drinking his tea. "I know what you're thinking, that I'm fake or that I'm not real."

"Are you really Kaien Shiba?" If this was a farce, it was a poor farce indeed.

"Of course." The rich voice nearly made Ukitake's heart break. Memories paled to the real thing.

Ukitake grinned, a wide smile on his face. "I've missed you." He leaned over to grip the other rman's hand. The handshake changed into a hug. By the gods, he had missed his friend. The grief and the blame he had placed on himself for Kaien's death ate at him. Unknowingly to Ukitake Kaien's face morphed into a sneer, as Aaraneiro thought that all his plans were going well.

They let go.

"How did you survive? The hollow devoured you and then Rukia stabbed you." Ukitake was eager to speak to his former lieuntiant.

"I know." Kaien sighed, rubbing his black hair. "I thought I died but I guess I was stronger than I knew." He poured himself another cup of tea. "For years, I was stuck in limbo but one day I got control and I have been spying ever since."

"Spying?"

"Yeah. Turns out the hollow body I'm using became an Epsada…" He shrugged.

"Espada?" Ukitake leaned in close, curious and excited. So that's why Kaien smelled of hollow. Not like the hollow that consumed him years ago but another kind. "Your body is that of an Espada?"

"Oh that reminds me." Kaien slapped his hands together. "I have valuable information." He stood. "We should go now. I'm sure my report will help with the war."

Ukitake agreeded. "But let us wait till morning."

Kaien's face tightened at that. "Why not now?"

"Afternoon?"

"No." Kaien said resolute.

"Evening?" Ukitake received the same look. He gave up.

Ukitake sighed. "Very well. But you have to help your old captain up. I'm not as youthful as I used to be." Kaien seemed overly eager to give his report.

Ukitake stood, and turned his back to his formerly dead friend. "Let me grab my clothes....." His voice trailed off as he saw the dead servant on the floor and the blood that leaked into the room.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention something." Kaien's voice was still sounded the same but it was sinister. "Your servants wouldn't let me in so I had to use other methods." He stabbed at Ukitake. "They never liked me."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Meanwhile Bitch was chasing after rodents, yipping at them. Then she saw a bat and chased that for a good hour.

For the dog, life was good.

She nibbled on a cat, scratched the fleas off her fur and then curled up to sleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: The plot thickens. Sora gets ever closer to the court of pure souls! Will he give Toushiro a gift? Trust me it wouldn't be a good one.

Will Kenpachi ever get to fight?

....And there was no humor in this at all. I'll have to work on that.

Is Ukitake going to DIE!!!...(probably not)

Want to see more adventures of Bitch?


	15. Ooh My Bad

A/N: Good you all read the note though a few didn't

So. I ask those who did not, do my review replies reach you?

"HELLO!!!!"

*echo*

"HELLO!!!"

Hrm. This fiction has been changed to M if you have not noticed that is okay. Not really sexually explicit stuff, more like implied and some cussing and some gutting.

Good, we all caught up?

No problems?

Sweet.

Story Recap: Sora is going 'rabbit' hunting with trusty sidekick Aaraneiro, who isn't really trusty nor a sidekick. Just work with me.

I for one cannot see the reunion for son and mother ever to go well. Perfect no?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Bitch ran after the mole, sniffing the ground. She yipped happily.

This world is so fun.

She turned her muzzle to the moon and woofed. To her surprise, she recieved a reply.

Bitch ran off to the sound, eager to meet others liker herself.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora strolled through the town, passed the shinigami guards patrolling the city and even managed to snag himself another secret police. After breaking that guy's neck, he dumped the corpse behind a house.

"They're like rats." Sora dusted off his hands. "Vermin."

Sneaking into the court of pure souls was easier than he had expected. Then again, it was all going according to plan. Aaraneiro was to distract a few shinigami, give him an opening and then on to phase two.

Once inside the court he started walking once more when he was accosted.

The shinigami bumped into him, crashing into the arrancar and falling back onto the ground. Remember, arrancar are like brick walls but with steel. You either get crushed or you bounce back.

"Hey!" The shinigami stood, indignant. "What the hell is your problem!" He pressed a finger into the stranger's chest. "Gimmie a good reason not to smack ya!" He was clearly eleventh division as well, not to mention drunk. You could smell the vapors yards away.

"How about this?" In one smooth gesture, Sora swung his arm, grabbed the shingami's head and pushed him into the wall, head first.

A nice crunch sound was heard as the skull was shattered and the brains decorated the walls. Sora let go, and the corpse slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood. Sora contemplated how to clean up this mess when more shinigami came.

Where one eleventh division member was, the rest were sure to come. Again like rats, if there is one surely there is more.

One look was all it took for the shinigami to attack as one. No one messes with one of their buddies. It was a foolish sentiment for they faced a foe that was in an entirely different power class.

Sora swatted them aside like flies.

"Oi" Ikkaku ran in, brandishing his spear. "Get out of the way!" He had seen the commotion and ran in to intervene. Part of him coming was to fight and another to obey his captain's orders. What was strange to Ikkaku was that a captain would start a fight.

The other shinigami got out of his way; most of them still conscious giving Ikkaku a clear avenue to the intruder. The good thing was that Ikkaku didn't have to run a few over and the bad side was he couldn't use his bankai. Bah, besides it wasn't as if he needed it. He could finish this. Captain or not, he was eleventh division, strongest shinigami division ever.

Sora was quite pleased to have an opponent who he could fight and kill but he was also slightly disappointed. Did the shinigami think he was so weak that he could be defeated by a simple shikai? It didn't matter; he would have to end this quick and silently.

While Sora may not have seen this shingami before in the reports, he did have his eyes. He saw all possible avenues, saw the possible futures and when he knew what path he would take, Sora pounced. The images he saw predicted of a far more dangerous shinigami than the one fighting him now. How sad.

They clashed, blade on skin and power against power.

Sora dodged the first strike, jumping up and falling downward feet first. Ikkaku dodged, swinging his spear up at the free falling figure. The blade whooshed through the air, slicing through empty air as Sora was already gone.

Sora was already on the ground, slipping past Ikkaku's defense, his fist driving a ragged hole through the shinigami. He was being merciful and did not cero him to oblivion. Sora jerked his hand out, letting the blood drip to the ground.

The shinigami's shocked expression as he went down gave Sora a joyful feeling. These shinigami were nothing. Even those with a smidgen of power did not use it. Foolish. He quickly slit the throats of the other shinigami in the area before returning to the face down shinigami.

"It's a wonder you haven't died already." He placed his foot on top of the shinigami's bald head and started to put pressure on the skull. The skull creaked, threatening to break. "You should've used bankai."

"Get off baldy!" Screamed a high pitched voice, accompanied by a pink and black blur. "YOU BIG MEANIE!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

Kyoraku blocked the blade that might've ended Ukitake's life. He barely got there in time, having used shunpo to hasten the traveling time. He smelled the blood first, saw the dead glassy eyes of the servants and zoomed to his friend's side. Kyoraku saw the blade flash first, instinct driven, his hands drew his twin blades out catching the other in a crux.

Kaien tched pulling back the sword held in his hand. This was not going according to plan. Then again, he already deviated. When the man hugged him, he was supposed to kill him then. But Aaraniero liked stringing helpless and grief stricken souls along.

The captain stepped forward, both blades out. He took no chances when defending his friend.

"Don't kill him." Ukitake coughed a bit, as his lungs acted up. "Please."

They were the best of friends, together for a thousand years. Many times they have requested something from each other. And for each of those times, they have abided to each others desires. It was no different this time.

"Promise." Kyoraku grinned widely, alcohol still on his breath. "He wouldn't' be that hard to take down."

Ukitake was proud that his friend was so willing to do this. He wheezed for a few minutes, backing up to give Kyoraku more run.

Aaraniero sneered before plastering a small grin on his face. "As much as I would love to stick around, I have a schedule to stick to." Two captains against one? He was way outmatched.

He jumped through the open door and ran off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyoraku give chase as well as Ukitake. The white haired man was slowing Kyoraku down but he still kept pace. Aaraniero went towards the white tower, where he was supposed to meet Sora.

As he used sonido, landing on the roof of a barrack, the last thing he saw was a small pair of feet as the feet landed on his forehead.

Soi Fong landed daintily next to the unconscious body, a perfect imprint of her feet on the arrancar's skull.

She waited patiently for Kyoraku and Ukitake to arrive.

"Captain Soi Fong." Ukitake wheezed, coughing a bit of blood coming out onto his sleeve. "Thank you for your assistance."

Soi Fong nodded stiffly. "The secret police squad members notified me of your situation." She snapped her fingers, members of the squad appearing.

"Shall we go?" The members picked up the arrancar before vanishing.

Soi Fong led the way to the captain's meeting hall. As she flitted from roof top to roof top, she sidled close to Ukitake. "Tell me, is that deceased vice captain Kaien?"

Ukitake was uncertain but resolved. "I don't know." He hoped there was some way to bring him back.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

He did the only thing he could. Instinctively, reflexively Sora punched the pink blur. The small bundle flipped end over end, revealing black clothes and pink hair and a small feminine face. For an instance, Sora was reminded of Szayel.

Just as he smacked the pink shinigami away, a captain arrived via shunpo. Byakuya watched, slightly envious as Yachiru went crashing through a few walls. As a noble he could not do that. But hell he could dream it. The little pink pipsqueak has given him many problems over the years. As much as he enjoyed the sight, he had a mission and she was a shinigami, regrettably.

Sora glanced at the silent captain before smirking. "Hey pretty boy." He waved. There was a slight blush on Sora's face, the shinigami elicited strange feelings inside him. Then again, he got this before when he saw things that he deemed 'cute'. Once Aizen wins, he wants the pretty boy shinigami as his pet.

Byakuya could smell the stench of blood and gore. This arrancar dressed in a captain's robe was not a shinigami. He could sense the hollow reiatsu swirling in the air, around this blue haired arrancar. The blue hair strangely reminded him of Mayrui. Once he had caught the scientist without his makeup and saw the strangely attractive face, with the blue hair.

This youth was not Mayrui. This youth had striking green eyes and a shade of blue that was lighter than Mayuri. He was also cute. There was a slight flush of the cheeks, and a boyish face. But the insufferable smirk was there. A smirk he had seen on countless being before him. The arrogance was insulting.

Byakuya glared at the arrancar,

He moved, wanting to end this quickly. To his surprise, the strike meant to cripple the arrancar missed. Instead, the tip was held between two fingers.

"Wow you're fast." Sora made sure to keep a tight grip on the blade. "And I bet you're even faster than that." This guy was faster than Zommari.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes before jerking his blade out of the intruder's grip and attacking once more. This boy reminded him of a certain someone. He is to be treated with caution.

Sora dodged, weaving back as the blade threatened to cut him. So this was a captain. A slow smile spread on his face, his reiatsu rising in response to the heightened chemical levels in his blood.

"MOVE!" Zaraki bellowed, going though the wall and slashing downward. He had sent Yachiru ahead, heard her cry and raced through the walls. No one hurts his vice captain.

Byakuya flickered, leaving Sora's sight so quickly he barely had the time to ponder exactly how fast the guy was.

Sora blocked the blade with his arm, wincing as he felt the spiritual pressure slam down on him like a sledgehammer. Clearly this shinigami was no pushover.

"Cero."

The blast blew up in Kenpachi's face, creating a resulting explosion that covered the place with dust. When the dust vanished, Sora had already left.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru had recovered from being punch, hopped onto to Kenpachi's shoulder. "Did ya get him?"

"Naw. He's a freaking coward." Zaraki muttered disappointed. "Didn't even give me a good fight."

"Let us return to our positions." Byakuya looked at the bodies before signaling to the fourth division member who followed him to take care of Ikkaku. "Don't make file a report to the Soitachio."

Kenpahci snorted and started for his position. He didn't care.

A secret police member arrived, bowing low. "The Soitacho requires all captains to return to the captain meeting hall."

The two captains nodded and vanished. Byakuya made sure that Kenpachi followed him. It was like being a duck caretaker with a directionally challenged duck. When he flies to the north, he goes east instead.

When they arrived at the meeting place, a white clothed figure was restrained in the middle of the two lines. Ukitake was there, his face full of concern. He looked worried. Byakuya went to his position in the line, while Kenpachi went to his.

It was then that he saw a familiar face.

Kaien Shiba.

"Impossible." He couldn't believe it himself. Byakuya knew Kaien, as did a few of the older captains.

How could this be?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora sat in the small house, ate some cookies and smiled at the old woman.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

Hitsugaya's grandmother nodded her head serenely. "It was no trouble."

Inwardly, Sora sighed. He had felt Aaraniero's rieatsu peak and then settle. No doubt the noveno got in trouble.

Rescue time.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

A/N: Annnd…Aarniero got pawned by ninja chick. Who didn't see that coming? Hands?

As for Sora's eye power....it is far more awesome than any...known before!!!...Sharingan my ass.


	16. Foolproof plan

A/N: Waaah.

We gonna be having some dead people. Or not.

Then again they're all dead anyways.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Tell me old woman." Sora bit into a cookie. "Have you ever been inside the Court of Pure Souls?"

The grandmother shook her head. "Toushiro would tell me such stories; it sounds like a wonderful place." She informed Sora, pouring herself more tea.

It was full of creepy people like that giant thought Sora, suppressing a shudder. "How about I take you there?" Human bodily shields he needed not, but this could work out in his favor. Besides the old lady was kind to him, offering him hospitality. That was rather strange, seeing how he was a stranger. It was something he wanted to investigate some more.

"Really?"

"Yep." Sora drank a bit more tea. "I can carry you there."

"But young man you don't have to do that."

"Bah." He leaned back, completely relaxed. "It'd take too long for your grandson to grow up to carry you around without looking foolish." He stood.

"Come on. It'd be fun." He smiled, warmth radiated from his face.

She agreed. "How will you carry me?"

"Have you ever had a piggy back ride?" The broad smile on Sora's face indicated he would have much joy in doing this. It reminded him of the time, his father would carry him and the incredible bonding feeling

KkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Traveling to the Court of Pure Souls was easy, despite the heightened security. Aaraniero was in no doubt, confined or being tortured. Sora could sense his reiatsu, followed by shinigami reiatsu. What a conundrum.

He landed on the roof, placing the old lady down on the tiles. "Stay here. I have something to address." He handed her a device similar to the ones he'd implanted all over the land. "Can you hold onto this for me?"

The grandmother held the device, not knowing she was now a piece in his plan.

Sora vanished, reappearing in front of the doors of the first division. "You better not spill secrets noveno." He muttered under his breath as the shinigami guards came to subdue him.

KKKKkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"He's waking up." Aaraniero heard a blurred voice, he couldn't decide if it were a man or a woman.

His head lolled to the side, as he tried to muster the strength to move. He cannot stay here, he will not be a prisoner. But it was no use, something sapped his strength.

"Don't bother trying to move arrancar." Mayuri wiggled bone white fingers. "The drug that is in your system right now keeps you docile." He sounded happy and gleeful. If things go his way, he will have an arrancar to experiment on. But seeing how Ukitake's face was, the odds were against him.

Aaraniero finally opened his eyes, staring dully at the ground. Someone or something was holding him up. He couldn't use his reiatsu, couldn't sense who was around him. He felt weak like a baby.

"Arrancar, tell us your name." Yamamoto commanded, staring at the arrancar. "Or would you rather be referred as arrancar?"

Aaraniero grunted before speaking. "I am Aaraniero, ninth Espada." He lifted his head to stare at Yamamoto. "You will all die."

The threats fell on deaf ears. One is not imposing if one is on their knees and weak. But there was an impact. He still wore his Kaien persona. That was enough.

All parties were interested, well those who remembered Kaien, as to why this arrancar wore his face and used his zanpakuto. Perhaps, Kaien is still inside the arrancar and if the proper experiments were done, they could retrieve him.

"May I ask how you were to acquire your guise?" Ukitake didn't trust in his voice so he had Unohana ask it.

Aaraniero turned his head slightly to look at the woman before grinning. "Why should I tell you? Eh? Shinigami." He sneered. "If you're wondering if the boy's soul is still there, you're looking at a false hope. we am the only ones. I am Aara. And I am Niero." His voice changed to that of two people, for that was what he was, two distinctly different people.

"There are two of you?" Mayuri had to stop himself from salivating. Two for the price of one, it was a wet dream.

Aaraniero continued to sneer. "More than enough to kill the lot of you." He bared his teeth.

"Soitaicho," Ukitake spoke, his voice soft and his eyes focused only on Aaraniero as if he were the only person in the room. "May I request we find some way to see if there is any part of Kaien still inside the arrancar? Surely if the zanpakuto survived then Kaien will as well."

"Look all you want." Aaraniero interrupted his voice harsh and full of undisclosed glee. "You will find nothing. He was utterly devoured. I control all that is left." His face is mine, his power is mine and all your searching will bring despair.

"What do you mean by that?" Ukitake was calm now; he knew how to deal with people who ranted.

"I devoured him, there is nothing left." He said, his arrogance pouring into the room like mist. "Aizen-sama will win and in the end, I will wear your face and use it." He stared at Ukitake before ginning lopsidedly. "How is Rukia-chan?" He wanted to see the look on the white haired man's face.

He should've been looking at Byakuya, the noble's face had tightened. The arrancar had no clue he was trotting on Byakuya's pride.

Whatever words of condemnation Byakuya would say was lost when the doors opened and a sea of blood leaked into the room.

Two figures stepped through.

"Man you shinigami bleed a lot." Sora grinned, chuckling as he stepped around the blood. "They're like puddles, makes me want to jump in them."

What do you think you are doing, Arranar, barging in here in a room full of Shinigami captains?" Unohana asked calmly despite the situation. She ignored the blood, the bodies in the hallway and the words. "What is that you've come here to achieve?"

How did they die and no one noticed? Has their defenses slipped so much?

Sora shrugged. "Why else?" He pointed to Aaraniero. "I can't leave without the noveno." Cause Aizen-sama would get really really pissed.

Aaraneiro would say something but decided instead to keep on breathing. Whatever was mucking with his system was screwing with his ability to breathe straight. That idiotic child, then again the boy was bound to inherit something from her mother.

"So, will you guys give him up? Or shall I kill you all?" He raised a hand, a cero forming .

The other captains pulled out their zanpakutou at the exact same time, their eyes narrowed. Yamamoto had been right; it would be to their advantage not to underestimate this Arrancar. "You'll regret coming here, boy," Mayuri said.

"Nyeah." Sora stuck his tongue out. "You'll regret messing with the Espada."

The figure behind him stepped into view. It was big, and circular with tentacles for hands and feet. It had no head and clear surface in which you could see the insides. There was blood on its tentacles, showing it was the one to kill the guards.

Toushiro's eyes widened. "Grandma?"

There, inside the weird figure, was his grandmother.

"Oh yeah, about that." Sora rubbed his hands together. "This is my human shield, dear ol' granny. To kill the creature you have to kill the host inside. They are also engineered to die with a command. And if they die, the host dies. She and a few others will insure that I and the noveno will leave." You have to love the craziness that is Szayel. Then again if you steal his stuff and even if you are his nephew he might kill you. "Once we leave, the creatures will die, leaving the hosts to live." Well, if it all goes to plan, even if he doesn't manage to kill a captain, taking out nearly all the vice captains might save his neck.

"There are others?" Komomaru rumbled, growling.

"About twelve more." He patted the creature. "You must love the irony." Thirteen in total. Sora was cold, he was calculating and most of all, he knew how to plan. "Tell me, where are your vice captains?"

Huge explosions started sounding off, shaking the buildings. The captains searched for their vice captain's reiatsu. Typically their vice captain would be standing behind them during a meeting but since this meeting was so long and was no a secret matter, their vice captains was sent home.

"And that must be them." He said to the silent captains. "So. What say you?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: This was an awesome plan was it not?

Now. This is getting good. Do they sacrifice their vice captains? Or do they let the noveno go? Or will they pick a new plan?


	17. Not

A/N: FIGHING!!!

Have faith readers, there is no all powerful being other than Ichigo, Yamamoto….Aizen…a few others……anyways, what I'm saying is that right now Sora is not top notch. He's getting there but he's still not one of the best.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

Bitch sniffed the air and went off to her master. It was din din time.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It seemed Sora had the upper hand. He had hostages, he had threatened them and it was working, the threat that is. Losing their vice captains during the middle of a war was not good. Their fighting force would be cut in half.

Sadly, for Sora that is, he had underestimated how powerful the Gotei 13 really was. And the craziness of Mayuri and Kenpachi combined. Not to mention why people don't' steal from Szayel. It's never good.

"You're kidding right?" Kenpachi asked, bored not even concerned. "I can kill that thing."

"My grandmother is inside it." Toushiro said, his voice icy.

"So?" He had no qualms with killing them both.

"You can't kill my grandmother!" Hissed Toushiro, angry at himself and at Kenpachi's insensitive comments.

"You going to stop me shorty?" Kenpachi looked down at Toushiro pointedly.

"If I must."

Sora felt a vein twitch as the two shinigami bickered. He didn't like how they acted as if the situation was not dire or serious. "Answer the question." He snapped.

Kenpachi covered Toushiro's mouth with one hand, ignoring the bitting. "We're just stalling for time." He said calmly.

"What?"

Mayuri started to laugh, a low chuckle to a high keening cackle. "You foolish boy." He stared at Sora, his eyes bright with glee. "By now, your poorly made constructs would've been melted to a gelatinous puddle." However stupid the arrancar may be, he was still a specimen to be dissected.

Sora's eyes narrowed, checking to see that the creature next to him was still alive before glaring back at Mayuri. "You're crazy. Just let the noveno go and I'll give you back your people and the old lady here."

Toushiro's gut wrenched as he saw his grandma being used a hostage. He was torn between his duty as a shinigami and his duty as a grandson. He also was trying to decide whether or not to freeze Kenpachi's hand off.

Kenpachi stepped forward, his sword on his shoulder. "I don't give a shit anyways. Let's just kill him." He knew that Yachiru's blood was jacked up on so much sugar, nothing could contain her.

Mayuri stepped forward as well, parallel to Kenpachi. For once the two were thinking on the same wavelength. "By now the drugs in Nemu's system would have crippled and neutralized whatever these creatures are. Then all she would have to do is spread an airborne virus to kill the rest."

Kenpachi chuckled. "It was a good try kid but I just hate those who use tricks and hide like a coward." He wanted to kill someone right now.

The creature started to melt. Simultaneously, reiatsu erupted all over Soul Society as the vice captains fought to get free.

"Not to mention the constructs weren't even fully matured yet." Mayuri added, hand slipping into his sleeve. He wisely stepped back to allow Kenpachi more fighting room.

Sora cursed just as Kenpachi swung his sword. At the same time, Toushiro slipped in, grabbing the dying creature and shunpoing out. He had his grandmother to take care of. Besides, Kenpachi didn't need help, at least not from him. He'll get his revenge on the blue haired youth.

Sora blocked Kenpachi's blade again, but there was more power behind it. He slid back, eyes wide at the sheer force behind the strike.

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi tilted his head, laughing. "I'm too strong for ya?"

Sora's response was a wide beam cero straight at Kenpachi's face. When the explosion cleared, there was only a burn mark and his eye patch was gone. The sheer amount of reiatsu he was emitting was nullifying the cero. Sora needed more power.

"That tickled." Kenpachi was going to remove it but this was better. His reiatsu grew, glowing yellow as it engulfed the fighters.

The other shinigami captains moved, getting to a safe distance. The noveno had disappeared but no one noticed. The meeting room was destroyed. From there they could sense the battles and they knew that their vice captains were skilled enough to deal with it. Right now, they had more pressing concern.

Unohana watched with sad eyes, her brilliant mind realizing exactly who this kid was. Blue hair and slit green eyes? There was one person who matched that description. Inoue was going to be heart broken.

The blade started to cut into Sora's arm. He jumped back, hissing as he saw his blood leak out. It was a small cut but still, the fact of the matter was that he got cut. He drew his hand back, summoning his sword.

"About time you brought your sword out." Kenpachi roared, bringing his reiatsu up to terrifying heights as he ran at the arrancar. He was a freight train at full speed and it wasn't going to look like he was going to stop. "Why don't you release?"

Sora blocked, the power jarring his arm. His blade locked blades with the captain's zanpakuto. "Where's that power of yours kid?" Kenpachi roared, grinning like the maniac he is. "What's with that scared look on your face?"

Sora was not scared, just cautious. He jumped back, swiping at Kenpachi, cutting him but it seemed to do nothing to stop the big man. Okay. Yes he was scared but, he wasn't going to back down. As long as his will is into it, he will allow himself to die. It was inexcusable. The only way to make a sure a shinigami is dead is by cutting off his head. Fine.

The two clashed swords again and again, making sparks and destroying the landscape itself. While Kenpachi was getting wounded, he wasn't stopping. Sora however, was. He wasn't exactly a battle oriented arrancar, not like Grimmjow. He was getting overwhelmed by the ferocity of the attacks.

Sora kicked the shinigami, his foot impacting the man's chest sending him back. He saw the hole in Kenachi's guard, slipping past it. It helped that he could predict with great certainty, where the shinigami's strikes will go. Kenpachi felt his sternum crack but all he could truly feel was exhilaration. Arrancar were not limited to their blades for their bodies were weapons. This kid was no different.

He swiped at the kid's torso, his blade stopped and immobilized. Kenpachi's eyes widened as his opponent blocked his sword with a forearm while slashing downward with his other. The blade cut from shoulder to torso, the wound spilled blood like a fountain.

Sora panted hard, his hand bleeding and the numerous wounds on his body spewing out blood. This guy was really really crazy and powerful. He just didn't stop. It took all his skill to dodge and block, he couldn't even think of a contingency plan to get out.

This was taking too long; he thought his blade in blocking position. He had to get out. He used sonido, vanishing and reappearing in front of the tall woman captain. She will do.

He stabbed out swiftly with his hand, to carve out of her heart in one swipe.

But one thing Sora didn't count on was that he would be trying to get the heart of one of the most imposing captains in all Soul Society. Unohana looked down at him with the same, unnaturally bright smile that she often gave members of 11th squad. Sora hesitated for a moment. There was something in her eyes that made his muscles and nerves freeze in fear.

That was enough time for Mayuri to toss a landmine at Sora's feet. The thing about Sora's eye ability was that it could only work on those in his field of vision. Toss a baseball at his head and he will get brained. Sora was engulfed as the mine exploded. Unohana shunpo'd to safety. She was going to have to talk to Mayuri about endangering co-workers.

Mayuri watched, grinning happily as his prediction came true. The arrancar survived the blast. He needed more explosives for his mines.

Sora coughed hoarsely, bits of his clothes burned away, bits of his hair on fire. He smothered the fire with his free hand, his vision nearly gone from staring right into the flash. He was freaking blind. He smelled a shinigami approach and slashed upward, attempting to wound it. His blade swished through empty air.

Unohana reached over to him, her pointer and middle finger brought together. She had sidestepped, dodged the strike and went around to his back."This won't hurt a bit," She told Sora. Sora tried to glared at her, whirling around. "What are you talking about you old ha-?" Before he was able to say anything more, she had touched a nerve at the back of his neck, causing him to lose consciousness.

As he fell to the ground, the darkness eating whatever vision he had left the only thing he could think of was how disappointed his father would be of him.

'Sorry dad'

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The noveno escaped, leaving his companion behind. He had his own skin to worry about. Besides, the kid could take care of himself.

What greeted him as he stepped out of the garguntum was a fist to the face. Whas is it with people and his face? Does he have some sort of magnet attached to his head?

Grimmjow stomped on the unconscious noveno, snorting. Neither Aizen or Ulquiorra is going to be happy with this.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

A/N: And yes. captured. Ooh...Daddy is not going to he happy. And now. ....I think we're almost at the reunion moment.

There will be a reason, Unohana didn't kill Sora given she had a chance.

And I think Orihime is going to be in the next chapter.


	18. Finally Grimmjow does something

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys. It means a lot to me, as a writer and as a reader.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Grimmjow strolled in, late as ever and with an unconscious noveno.

"Hey fuckers." He tossed the noveno onto the table. "Guess what I caught?"

Szayel leaned back as to avoid the body before speaking. "Araniero." He leaned forward, placing both elbows on the table. "Where is Sora?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did you ask Aaraneiro? Before you punched him that is."

"The asshole wouldn't tell me anyways." He sat in the other chair. "Where's Ulquiorra?"

Szayel pointed. "In the next room." He wasn't going to drag the fourth Espada here, he wasn't that suicidal.

Grimmjow stood. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that before I sat down?" He stomped over to the next room. "Oi, Ulquiorra get over here!"

A few seconds later, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stepped into the main room.

"What is it Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice duller than a rock.

Grimmjow got right into Ulquiorra's face. "Do you know where your kid is?" He demanded.

"No."

"He's off on an unauthorized mission that will bring Aizen's wraith upon him once he returns." Szayel interjected from his seat. "Don't you care Ulquiorra? Your son is most likely going to get his limbs removed for disobeying Aizen."

"He is mature enough to understand the consequences of his actions."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra by his jacket and started to shake him. "First you're all lovey dovey and now you're just a cold bastard."

"Why does it matter?" Ulquiorra removed Grimmjow's hands form his person forcibly. "He is just a child I sired."

Szayel's eyebrows rose as he started to understand what was going on. "Grimmjow stop." Grimmjow was about to jump and attack Ulquiorra.

Szayel stood. "I think I know what happened." He walked over to Ulquiorra. "Something must've happened during the mission before Sora became the seventh Espada. Show us."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "I refuse."

Szayel sighed, adjusting his glasses like mask. "Very well." He took out a small packet of dust and started to rip it open. Ulquiorra's pale hands gripped his, threatening to crush them.

"Do not try to poison me."

"Then tell us." Szayel demanded. "We are concerned for you, not just as comrades but as your friends." He glared at Ulquiorra. "Whatever it is, its probably not that bad."

Ulquiorra considered before letting go. "Very well."

He plucked his eyeball out and crushed it.

Images flickered across the two Espada's eyes. There were images of Orihime, images of her with another man, images of her hugging another man, and of kissing.

"Do you not see what the problem is?"

Grimmjow opened his eyes. "You little cock sucker." He snarled. "Why the hell are you letting the other guy step all over you like that!"

Ulquiorra, not expecting Grimmjow's reaction, took a step back from the ferocity.

"Just kill the fucker for even wanting to touch your woman." Grimmjow snapped. "If it were me, that idiot will be dead already."

"It's not that simple." Ulquiorra protested.

"Yes it is." Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra again by the shoulders. "We should go right now and beat the shit head and take your woman!"

Szayel groaned. "Not again."

Ulquiorra seemed interested in this proposal. "But she might get angry with me."

"Who the fuck cares? Soon enough you'll woo her with that…charm …of yours." As if Ulquiorra had charm. How the hell did the emo clown get the big breasted girl anyways?

Szayel watched, dismayed, as Ulquiorra agreed with Grimmjow. "The world is ending." Szayel realized, as he saw the interaction. There was no way that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would ever agree on something. Even when Grimmjow was helping raise Sora, they disagreed.

"Let's go then!" Grimmjow started for the door. When he opened it, there stood Gin. Szayel hurriedly shoved the noveno under the table.

"Hrm?" He looked at them all. "I've never seen anyone so happy to go to a meeting."

His customary grin was wider than usual. "Come on, Aizen-taicho wants me to grab you all. He's trying to crack down on tardiness."

The arrancar couldn't ignore Gin nor could they ignore Aizen. It looks like the plan will have to wait a little bit longer.

"Oh and bring the noveno with you. Aizen-taicho wants to talk to him." Gin's tilted his head to the side. "Something about an unauthorized mission to Soul Society and losing a certain septa."

Aizen always knows, he just does.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Bitch ran quickly, sensing her master was in danger. She hastily jumped past the corpses, and barged past the numerous feet to her master's side.

She growled at those who would want to hurt her master.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Now why'd you have to do that?" Zaraki complained, hefting his blade onto his uninjured shoulder. "It was getting fun."

Unohana slightly turned to look at him before saying in a dry voice. "I can see the whiteness of bone underneath all the blood."

"So?" His shoulder was perfectly fine.

"Buffon." Mayuri stepped towards the unconscious arrancar. He was lucky that the specimen was still intact. "Let me take the arrancar, I am sure once I dissect the creature, we can make a very good virus that will end the war in one swoop."

"Germ warfare?" Soifong shunpo'd to ground.

"Yes. We eliminate our enemies from the inside out." Mayuri cackled. "Of course I save a few in order to study them."

"We should get as much information from the arrancar before you take him apart." Soifong interjected. "Our interrogation team should be able to beat some intell out of him."

Before anything else could be said or done, a peculiar thing ran into the room. It was a dog.

The small dog ran towards the arrancar, sniffing him before turning around and barking at the shinigami.

"Ken-chan, can I have a doggy?" Yachiru asked from her position on Byakuya's head. She was covered in goo and dripping all over Byakuya's prized hairdo. You can tell he looked pissed off by the way his eyes were twitching in the sockets.

The dog barked some more then howled and grew really big. The small dog changed into a eleven foot dog, with a huge muzzle and drool that acted like acid. Where the spit landed, it ate up whatever it touched.

"Can I have that doggy?" Yachiru's eyes had grown twice its normal size and were sparkling. No doubt she was imaging herself on the dog, racing through the country side.

"No." The last thing Zaraki needed was a huge dog. He already had Yachiru.

The big dog barked, each sound pushing the shinigami back a few steps. The dog lowered its head and growled menacingly at Unohana, who was the closest of them all.

She wasn't scared or disturbed. She approached slowly. "Do not worry. I know you are concerned for your master." She said in a soothing voice, the same she would use for patients. As she spoke, she continued to walk forward. She neared his muzzle, unconcerned for the acidic drool or the dog breath.

Bitch stared at her, before whining softly. She sniffed Unohana before changing back. The small doggy waggled her tail before going back to her master and sitting on his chest. She pawed and nuzzled her master a few times before looking at Unohana and woofing.

Unohana knelt down and patted the dog's head. It was a comfort thing. Unohana was a doctor first and foremost. She would heal before hurting. She gathered the dog in her arms, standing up. It made sense she connects with animals, seeing how the eleventh divison wasn't so far removed from their animal instincts.

Byakuya pulled the sodden Yachiru off his head and let her go. "Captain Soifong, how do we know the arrancar will give us any information?" Ignoring the fact that the arrancar went up against Kenpachi and remained alive, it could be a fraccion. The 'Kaien' arrancar, was the ninth, that much they could tell from their own intell.

The other vice captains arrived, going to their respective captains. They had battled successfully with the creatures and were victorious. "What happened here captain?" Renji asked his captain before asking, a bit curious. "What happened to your hair sir?"

Byakuya didn't respond. One, he hated repeating himself and two, you don't ask about the hair.

"Two arrancar attacked, one escaped while the other was subdued." Hitsugaya said, appearing at the scene, Matsumoto at his side. He had gone to the fourth division and deposited his grandmother there. Along the way he picked up his vice captain.

"Damage report?" Yamamoto asked of the vice captains.

"Structural damages sir, no casualties." Hisagi bowed slightly to the Soitaicho. "Inoue-san helped with reviving and healing those who were injured."

Soifong turned to the Yamamoto. "Permission to restrain the intruder?"

"Granted."

Two Special Forces members appeared, cuffing the unconscious arrancar. The reiatsu the arrancar emitted vanished as the reshi cords stopped the arrancar from using reiatsu.

With the arrancar restrained, they could all breath a little bit easier.

"Now-" Yamamoto paused, as Orihime Inoue hurried in.

"I apologize for being late." She bowed. "I had to take care of the guards outside."

Yamamoto nodded his head. "No worries."

Orihime did a cursory glance at the shinigami in the room before running over to Kenpachi. "You're injured Kenpachi-taicho." She knew even if the big man didn't show it, those wounds were still life threatening.

Kenpachi scoffed at her but didn't stop her from making the healing shield. All this meant was that he will get to fight a lot sooner than later.

Restoring Kenpachi back to his former glory was harder than she anticipated. "Kenpachi-taicho, who were you fighting? The other reiatsu in your wounds are preventing me from healing you properly." There was a strange quality to it, and the wounds were clean cut. Whoever attacked him, sliced into him cleanly. It was almost simliar to what Tusbaki does.

"Just a punk." Kenpachi knew there was something strange about the kid. No one's blade had ever cut him so easily before.

"All done." Orihime said happily, the last of the wounds fading away.

"Inoue-san." Orihime looked up. "Unohana-taicho." She flushed a bright red, having forgotten to address her captain first.

Unohana smiled patiently. "One more if you can." She knew while Orihime's abilities defied god, she still had to expend energy to do so.

"Of course." Ever since she became a shinigami, Orihime had been training extra hard in using her abilities. She hurried over to her captain and started the healing process again.

"Ano….Unohana-taicho…" As she was rejecting the wounds, she recognized the reiatsu from Kenpachi's wounds. She saw blue hair matted with blood and what seemed to be a shinigami's attire. "It's an arrancar."

Unohana nodded. "I know."

What confused Orihime was that she was allowed to heal the arrancar. The Gotei thirteen had a strict policy with enemies. From her time as a prisoner, she got to know a few of the arrancar in Aizen's ranks. They were just as human as she was.

The boy stirred, shifting before slowly opening his eyes.

Orihime's heart skipped a beat.

"Aiji?" There could be no mistake. In a sudden movement, an impulse, she grabbed the semi-counicous youth and pressed him into her ample chest in a hug. Her baby had returned to her was all she could think.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: CLIFFY!!!!

MUAAHAH!!!

Anyways....here ya go. And now....for the angst. Mother and son together again! Or not.

You better run, mysterious person who was with Orihime. You better run!!!....On that note, who can guess who it is? I will give you doggy.


	19. Reveal

A/N: And here are the count so far. And yes it is one of them.

Not tell you! NYEAH~!~~~

Ichigo-4

Renji-1

Ishida?-3

OC-1

Other-1

Brother-1

Yet.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Have you ever had an experience where a strange woman randomly hugged? Smothering you in her chest? May I dare say, suffocating you?

Sora for one has not.

In fact, he never had women throw themselves at him or dragged him into their bosoms.

He dragged himself out of the death trap she called a chest, and heaved in air. He could've died.

With his half muddied brain, he back flipped onto his feet before launching a kick at the woman. It was a weak kick, most of his strength drained and he was still injured. That was the only way a stinking shinigami could even block him.

His foot landed on the flat of blade, Sora pushed off, flipping again in the air. Even with his hands tied behind his back he was still going to fight. The muscles in his arms bunched up as he tried to rip the rope apart with pure strength. He really should've picked up on how to untie himself from Nnoitra.

"Don't you dare touch her." Spat Tatsuki, bracing herself, swinging the sword back ready to fight. The dragon bared its teeth and flared her wings.

Sora turned in mid air, gathering momentum, putting more power into his kick. This time, he will shatter her sword. But as he swung down, he was stopped.

His foot was trapped in Kenpachi's hand and he was dangled upside down. "You really shouldn't be trying to attack our shinigami." He shook the boy again, watching with a sick glee.

Sora tried kicking the man's foot with his free foot but it wasn't doing him any good. He was stuck. To conserve energy, he stopped moving.

"Aw man, keep struggling. I need an excuse to break your legs." It wasn't from the Soitaicho he needed permission from; it was the woman who might take a concern.

Tatsuki helped Orihime stand, her blade still in defensive position.

"Arrancar." Yamamoto boomed, his voice strong and threatening. "Tell us now, will you give us information on your own free will?"

Sora turned his head to glare at the shinigami. "I would rather die you syphilitic old man than help shinigami trash." It's called loyalty. He would never betray Aizen-sama or his father for that matter.

"Very well." Yamamoto cannot help it now. He was going to give the arrancar a chance but it was out of his hands now.

SoiFong and her forces moved in. Neatly, they slipped Sora out of Kenpachi's grasp, two shinigami holding him still.

Orihime stepped forward, despite Tatsuki's attempt to keep her from speaking. "Please don't take him away." Few knew she had a son, few knew who the father was.

Yamamoto raised one busy eyebrow. "What reason do you have?"

Orihime looked down at her feet before speaking very bravely. "He's my son." It would be treason to consort with the enemy.

Those who knew, knew and those who didn't react. Those who didn't care just shrugged it off.

Sora's reaction was more like his father's when he found out the woman he had been knocking up was pregnant with his child. The eyes helped with the mimicry.

O_O

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The meeting room filled quickly, as Aizen had sent his upper level management minions off to gather his errant Esapda.

"There is one missing." Aizen said calmly, pointing out the glaringly oblivious. "Does anyone know where our seventh Espada is?"

It was a game. Aizen knew already but he enjoyed these chats with his children. Having them speak their mind was a way to encourage growth. Restricting their movement and what they can say and do would only breed disaster. Look at Grimmjow.

Speaking of Grimmjow, he looked rather antsy. He shifted twenty times in the last minute.

"Am I boring you? Or do you know where our missing member is?"

Grimmjow looked up at Aizen, rolling his eyes before making his decision. "Dickweed here." He pointed at Aaraniero who was now conscious. "Followed the septa to Soul Society and when the times got rough ran away to save his own skinny little hide."

Aaraniero scoffed at the allegations. "It isn't my duty to look after the younger member of the Espada."

"No. It wasn't." Aizen concurred. "However I would think out of common courtesy you would assist your younger newphew." He tapped a finger to his chin. "You're wearing your 'Kaien' disguise again."

Aaraniero, laughed this time. "The shinigami are easily tricked and the funny noises they make when they see this face is worth it."

The soon to be King smiled warmly. "Ah yes." He leaned forward. "Aaraniero, for your punishment for leaving our more vulnerable family member behind I will make sure you will be most enlightened and tortured."

He turned to Ulquiorra. "As for Sora, since he is in Soul Societies hands it is only a matter of time before they try to extract information from him."

Grimmjow stood and strolled towards the door.

"Where are you going?" It was Tousen, having materialized from the dark like a ghost. "Grimmjow."

There was still the same hostility from before.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "Saving one of our own."

Again, Tousen seemed to have found some offense in those words. His hand landed on the hilt of his sword as if by magic. "Sit back down. Aizen-sama has yet to finish."

Grimmjow wasn't going to budge. "Why don't you stick that sword up you-"

"Grimmjow sit." Aizen looked vaguely amused. "While your train of thought is interesting it will not make Tousen better, if anything worse."

Grimmjow huffed but sat back down. He won though, even if he didn't get the last word in he managed to get the better result.

"As I was saying, as for Sora…." Aizen locked eyes with Ulquiorra. "We will wait and watch."

There was a minimal reaction. Minimal but it was enough. The Ulquiorra of the past year would not have twitched at all. Frankly, Aizen would have preferred doll Ulquiorra to stoic. But, one's child grows and matures. At least he didn't have another Grimmjow on his hands.

"Aaraniero stay here. The rest of you may leave." Everyone else left.

Aaraniero shivered, both heads shuddering inside the glass tube. Aizen-sama's eyes were not kind.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hours later, the being who called himself Aaraniero was in a corner, shuddering as he touched his face. "No…no…no…" He chanted to himself, trying to wish it all away.

Aizen-sama's punishment made the pain fester and grow. He was lost in it. Drowning.

Kaien Shiba, once lost and now found stared at his hands. "Who am I?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: The secret is out!!!

And it looks like if Orihime does not give a good reason, her son is going to be visited by two lovely people. Right fist and left fist followed by right foot and left foot. I hear they love other people's guts.

And it looks like Kaien is back. All part of Aizen's plan.


	20. Sora's reaction

A/N: I have a plan. Well I think I do.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkKKKKK

Mothers love their children. Even if the child is not her biological child they will still love them.

They will even love bad children who had done very bad things. They have this enduring love, and care and its amazing how big a mother's heart is. And Orihime's heart is even bigger. She loved all and cares for all. It makes sense that her own child she will love even more.

Sadly for her, her son's heart doesn't extend to people he doesn't know or care about. Sora was raised an arrancar, raised to fight and raised to kill. He was not a momma's boy, if anything he's his father's son.

Sora's initial reaction was to stare at her bug eyed and to gape. The next reaction was to laugh at the absurdity of her statement. What his real reaction was to heckle her endlessly.

"What? You're crazy you broad." Sora scoffed, dismissive of Orihime entirely. "There is no way you're my mom."

He relished the look of shock and sadness on her face. Sora wasn't a cruel person but if someone claims she is his mother, he has a right to kick their ass. His father told him that if he ever found his mother again, Sora is to treat her with respect. Which he would. But right now, there is no one who remotely resembles his father's description of his mother.

"But you are my son." Orihime said her voice barely above a whisper. Why didn't Ulquiorra tell Aiji who she was? Did Ulquiorra did despise her? Over the past fifteen years, she hasn't seen Ulquiorra at all.

Sora rolled his eyes. "My father said that my mother was a strong woman." In his opinion this whimpering woman was weak. Oh look she's even starting to cry. Weakling.

Yamamoto made a discrete hand movement, the guards gagged Sora and disappeared, taking him with them.

Tatsuki consoled the sobbing Orihime conveniently shielding her away from Sora's departure. Yamamoto barked out orders, captains were sent to do their duties and soon enough the area was cleared of people.

Unohana walked towards Orihime placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She helped guide Orihime with Tatsuki's assistance back to the fourth division.

"He doesn't know me." Orihime whispered, wiping away her tears. "My little baby."

"You should have the rest of the day off." Unohana advised, her gentle mothering tone calming Orihime. "Tatsuki can you help Orihime back to her barracks?"

Tatsuki nodded. "Of course Unohana taicho."

Unohana went back to her room. She started grading papers and continued on doing so before the pequilarity of the scene flashed before her eyes.

It seems someone else wisked away Orihime's child. For when Unohana went to the second division to request a visit, she was informed they did not have the prisoner.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora found himself in a dark room, with no light and limited bodily movement. He could feel shackles on his wrists and ankles. He could tell he was on his knees on a cold ground that sucked up reiatsu. He sniffed the air, nearly snarling at the overabundant smell of shinigami. Thankfully the gag was gone, it smelled awful.

"Now. Let us start." A voice came from now where, low and definitely male. "What are Aizen's plans?"

Sora gritted his teeth, and glowered at the darkness around him. He didn't speak. He will give them nothing.

Five minutes of long and uncomfortable silence passed.

"I understand. You are loyal to Aizen." The voice was cold and hard. "Perhaps this will convince you otherwise."

A meaty fist landed on Sora's cheek, snapping his head to the side. In his state, he's significantly weaker than normally. A hit like this would have never hurt him. He turned his head and smiled. "That doesn't hurt." It didn't even bruise.

Another blow landed again on his other cheek. That meant there was more than one shinigami in the room. A foot landed in his gut, knocking him over on his back. He was then swiftly kicked in the ribs, making Sora choke on his own spit.

Sora saw a movement, a flicker really. He spat at the being. The person kicked him in the head, his head snapping back and slamming into the wall. The impact jarred his skull, his vision swimming. That person who kicked him was stronger than a normal shinigami.

So there were at least two, no more than five. The room wasn't that big. Sora lurched to his feet, but he couldn't kick or punch. Someone grabbed his front; quickly he head butted whoever it was. It was a girl and she screeched, falling back before climbing up and kicking him right in the private place.

Sora fell to his knees and a rain of blows fell on his body.

There were definitely four people. Sora kept count, trying to pass the time.

A half hour passed before the beating stopped.

"What are Aizen's plans?"

Sora grinned inwardly, his split lip bleeding. "Why don't you suck your daughter?" Thank Aizen for Nnoitra.

These shinigami know nothing about torture.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Hrm. Sora's reaction.

Poor him. Poor Hime. Her dear son knows nothing or just denies it. And Ulquiorra....his very fanasized memory of Orihime....his strong woman....

*cough* Anyways, we have lift off!!!....we have a prisoner to torture, a mother to break and a father to chase after the mysterious lover!!!


	21. Escape

A/N: Happy Valentine!!!....Err…early.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The problem with divisions is that there are divisions. People have pride in their division, keep secrets from others and generally sometimes don't share information. So when second division told Unohana they did not have the prisoner they were telling the truth. They thought that twelfth division had the prisoner.

So when Unohana went to the twelfth division, they told her they didn't have the prisoner either.

Unohana knew Mayuri wasn't lying since she was sticking a twelve inch needle into his ass. It was a vaccination shot which could be put into his arm but, she needed answers and so stuck up his butt. He won't be walking straight for a few hours.

Besides if Mayuri did have a subject to dissect he wouldn't leave his laboratory unless an atomic bomb went off and he went to find more mutant subjects to dissect.

There must be a third party who has the child, someone who has an inside person in the second division. Soifong was going to be pissed off once she finds the traitor.

She looked over her papers, something was up.

For now she will keep an eye on the situation, keep her thoughts to herself and delicately deal with it.

There was a reason she was one of the top tiered captains. She was going to find out what happened and deal with it, quietly.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Orihime sat in her barrack room, sighing deeply. She just found her son only to be rejected.

"Aiji…." Orihime sighed, holding her sides. She turned her head. "Ulquiorra…"

She could clearly remember the first time they met. Getting kidnapped is not really a novel way to meet someone who you will soon love. Or being imprisoned in a white cell, psychologically attacked and physically injured. Over time they met in the middle and found love.

She cared for Ulquiorra, loving him for who he is. She did care that he nearly killed her friends and that he served a man who wanted to be God. Love had no definition and no reason. She had fallen hard for her captor even though she knew she would get in trouble for doing such a thing.

They created a child together, a darling little boy. They were going to run away together, in a way, to love each other the way it was meant to be. But just when she birthed him, they both died and she was whisked away to Soul Society.

Upon her arrival in Soul Society, she and Tatsuki wandered the land. Someone found them. Ichigo found them. Ichigo and their friends found them. It was one of the greatest moments of her life, once lost and now found. Her friends did not judge her for what she did and for who she loved.

She had to go through questioning and after a grueling ten hour interrogation, she was released. After some instance from Tatsuki she joined the shinigami academy as well. With her fighting aspect gone, she could only heal. It was logical to join the fourth division and use her abilities the best she could.

Separated for fifteen years and now finally reunited, she didn't know what to say to her son. Separated for fifteen years, Orihime didn't know what she could say to Ulquiorra. It has been a long time.

She wondered what she would say to Ulquiorra, to see his look at her shinigami self. Her thought process was shattered when the door slid open.

"Inoue-san?" Ichigo stuck his head in, before walking in the small room.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime hugged her friend and peered over his shoulder. "Ishida-kun!" She chirped happily.

The Quincy waved, smiling brightly at Orihime.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ulquiorra grimaced, staring at himself in the mirror.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Come to me woman."

"Come TO me woman."

"COME to me woman."

"Come to ME woman."

"Come to me WOMAN."

Ulquiorra tilted his head, trying to understand which one to say. The first thing he should say to his woman would be something worthy and epic.

He stared at himself again and started to repeat the lines.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora crashed into the wall, sliding down onto the blood soaked floor. He heard the sound of feet leaving his cell, and climbed to his knees.

He looked down at his hand, blood dripping from his mouth and facial wounds before smirking. There trapped between his fingertips was a shard of metal. When one of the shinigami cracked his head with a sharp object, his head was so hard it broke the object, sending shards everywhere. He managed to snag one piece before they threw them all away. Sora was going to bust his freaking lock and give his captors a nice surprise.

Sora started on his shackles.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"He must give us some information." The shadowy figure muttered to his aid, going to the cell. "We need someway to gain the upper hand and to keep our status."

"Why can't we just give him to either the second or twelfth division?"

The figure swatted the other on the head. "Foolish." He spat. "We have already gone too far. If we cannot get any information, we will kill him."

They neared the door. The aid brought out the key, putting it in the lock and opening the door. Then he opened the door and allowed the elder to enter first. Then he followed behind.

The elder opened his mouth, to threaten the arrancar but nothing came out but blood. Sora held the sharp metal object between his teeth, lunging forward and using the sharp end to slit the shinigami's throat. The shinigami gurgled, unable to speak as he fell to the floor.

The aid couldn't see anything but two lumps on the floor. "Sir?" He smelled blood. "Sir?" He knelt down, eyes wide with panic. He realized that the elder was dead, panicked he stood quickly, pivoted on his heel and fell flat on his face. The aid slipped in the pool of blood, knocking himself out.

Sora spat out the metal shard, using his teeth to grip the shinigami's clothes and drag the aid towards him. Using his mouth, he frisked the shinigami searching the key to unlock his shackles. Finally, he found it.

Now how was he going to unshackle his shackles when it's behind his back?

Sora struggled, trying to tug his arms somehow when an idea came to him. Using his teeth again, he took the keys and freed his legs. Then he wrenched his arms out of their sockets, biting down on the key. He scrunched down, swinging his arms under his feet and back to the front of his body. Damn that hurt so god damn much.

Finally, he got his hands free.

Sora grunted with pain, and slammed into the wall, popping his arm back into his shoulder. Using his healed arm, he popped his other arm back into his shoulder. Now with his reiatsu back in his full control, he healed all his wounds and injuries. His clothes also returned to their normal look.

Sora stepped carefully over the bodies,

He closed the door and locked the shinigami in. It'd take these idiots a long time before they realize he's gone.

With a lighter air about him, Sora started to escape the facility. It wasn't that hard really, he was only ten feet below ground, barely guarded by shinigami and said shinigami were not even captain level. He left a trail of bodies and blood behind him.

Sora emerged from the facility and into woods.

He just stood there for a second, appreciating the sky and trees. "So this is a forest." He touched the bark, inhaled and exhaled.

"Beautiful." He could appreciate this.

Sora walked through the forest, face full of happiness as he left that dreaded facility behind.

Time to have revenge on the woman who thought she was his mom.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


	22. Sora's birthday

A/N: A not so very Valentine story for the day. At all.

Also, it might be a day late.

Sorry?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora ran through the forests, leaping from tree to tree. He landed on a branch, pausing. He smelled some young and inexperienced cadets ahead of him. He smelled chocolate, his stomach rumbled and Sora made his choice.

He sneaked himself closer, spied on the couple and grinned.

"I hope there isn't any coconut." He jumped down next to them, clapped their heads together and let them fall together. Ironically, the bodies formed a heart shape.

He took the chocolate, the flower and tossed the ring.

"What an odd celebration." He muttered to himself, eating the candy. "What type of bizarre holiday has candy, a ring and flowers?"

Once he was done with the candy, he bit into the flowers. Flowers were good for you, fiber and they all had an interesting taste. The roses were flavorful, the stems were strange and the leaves tasted weird. With the last flower in his mouth, he realized what holiday it was.

"It's my birthday." Sora stared at his surroundings blankly. "Aw CRAP!" He fell to his knees and sobbed.

"Nooooooo." His anguished cry echoed through the forest.

The reason he was so sad was if he didn't receive his smacks now, he gets added interest. Instead of the normal amount, he gets smacked ten more times. It depends on how long he runs away and who still remembers.

It all started when his dad started ignoring him and the other arrancar took this as a time to actually smack him. Usually his dad doesn't let them do it. It was due to the fact that if the other arrancar get to punch him, he'll spend his birthday in the infirmary with broken bones.

However, as seventh Espada instead he spends a few hours in the infirmary/Szayel's laboratory and that's only if he doesn't run for it. After the first year, he learned it was better to get it over with. Usually it was Grimmjow's punch or Nnoitra that really hurts, but sometimes Gin joins and it was never good. It's as if the fox faced shinigami had a vendetta on that certain day.

Birthday smacks was the only thing the other arrancar vaguely like about birthdays. Christmas wasn't celebrated, only used an excuse to make others miserable. Stealing presents, torching trees….molesting woman, only Nnoitra does that. Christmas was a night of fun and foolishness followed by verbal abuse by an angry Aizen.

If nothing could be done vaguely fun, then it's not celebrated.

Sora finished his five minute sob and regained his composure. He was not a whiney cry baby who required surgery. He was an Espada and a damn good one.

Heart light, spirits high Sora went off to kill the imposter woman.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Happy Valentine's day." Ishida handed his hand made blouse to Orihime. " I was working with a new design and decided that this once reflects you the best…so…I named a new line after you."

While he may still be a Quincy, he also had a life. As a designer for a his whole company, he dictates his own hours and does everything the way he wants. Unless Ichigo comes by and demands his help, that boy was always in trouble one way or another.

Orihime handed Ishida a hand made bear. "See, look I put the Quincy cross on it." The bear with the blue cross was shoved into his face. "I even put glasses on it."

Ishida looked at the bear and was reminded of a 'molestation doll' where the counselor would ask where if he was touched. He quickly blocked the images and memories out of his head. He accepted the doll with a smile.

Orihime smiled back.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Bored. Bored. Bored.

If Matsumoto was a cruel woman, she would leave and get drunk. But she wasn't. Sure she'd leave and get drunk but later, after her dear chibi taicho was in is right mind.

She placed a hand on his thin shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze. "She'll be fine." Matsumoto said quietly, giving her small captain a very small hug.

Toushiro sighed, staring at his grandmother. "I know." He couldn't help but feel concern. "I best go back to work."

"WHAT!" Matusmoto whirled her captain around and stared right into his eyes. "Today is Valentine's day." She said in a commanding voice. "You are going to take a day off, relax maybe do something about your unrequited love. You are NOT going to do paperwork. Do you understand me!"

"Yes ma'am." Toushiro stared at her, possible fear and surprise in his eyes.

"Good." She pecked her captain's on his little cheeks and tossed him out of the fourth division. She stopped to squeal at the way her captain was sprawled on the ground in meek surprise.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Nanao-chaaaan!" Shunsui slid in the room, holding out a box of chocolates, flowers and a porn book. It didn't help that he did it right in front of their division members.

Being in public never stopped Nanao from decking her captain with her book, and it never will.

Shunsui was asking for it.

The captain flew back and into the pond, his box of chocolates landing on his head, his porn in the pond and his flowers scattered about. He wasn't discouraged of course and grabbed said soggy implements of romance and tried again.

Needlessly to say, Shunsui spent his Valentine's Day in the infirmary with a concussion.

When Nanao went back to her room, she found a small note on her pillow and a small mint. Nanao shook her head slightly, a small smile on her face. She had such a stupid but sweet captain.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Momo knelt before her shrine and placed her gift before it. Aizen-sama will come back.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Zaraki thrust his fist at Unohana, the dead flowers dangled helplessly. "Here." The gruff man said his body still. Inside, he was trembling.

Unohana took the flowers with a smile. "Thank you."

The most bloodthirsty captain of Soul Society grunted a manly grunt and turned around stomping away.

Yachiru sighed, sitting on the roof. "Ken-chan is such a dummy." The pink haired girl bit the head off a gingerbread man, and rolled her eyes. "Isn't he snowball?" Toushiro, tied up and gagged glared at the girl.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled, dashing into the manor, not caring that he wasn't using his 'inside voice'. He had been searching for the midget for a few hours now.

Finally he found her…..with her brother. Byakuya's face was blank but his reiatsu subtly rose.

Ichigo paused, stared and ran the hell away. His bundle of flowers fell on the floor, left behind by the running Ichigo.

"Scatter Senbonzakura"

"AIEEEEE!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Stark?"

"Yes?"

Lilinete handed Stark her gift. "Here I made it myself."

Stark took it and patted the girl on the head. "Thank you."

She sat on his chest, peering down at him. "How come you not helping Gin?"

"Too tired."

She thumped him on the chest. "You'll get in trouble."

Stark shrugged. "It's worth it."

"Why? Cause you can sleep?"

"Because I'm here with you."

She punched him in the balls. "Jackass." Lilinete was truly touched by this gesture.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aizen stared and sighed, rubbing his face with a hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked Gin. "What is that ridiculous outfit?"

Gin grinned. "We're hunting."

"For what?"

Nnoitra grinned. "For Sora, it's his birthday."

"I see." Aizen tilted his head. "You do know he's in Soul Society right? Or did you sleep through the meeting." His voice held a slight patronizing tone in it.

"Oh no, I just ignore it." Gin said, nodding his head.

Nnoitra shrugged. "Porn."

Aizen pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbled to himself and went back to his room to plan evil attacks to inflict on the shinigami. "I'm going to leave you two to your own devices. You can go hunting if you wish."

"Thank you Aizen-taicho!" Gin waved. "Oh and I got ya something for Valentine's Day. It's in your room."

Aizen raised an eyebrow and went to his room, wondering what Gin got him. When he opened the door, his thoughts were on chocolate and maybe a nice card but instead his eyes met the most horrible thing in the world.

He made a small high pitched squeak sound that he never knew he could ever do before. There, in his room were the rest of his Espada in tight skimpy outfits that were meant for women. What was seen cannot be unseen. Aizen was sure something in his brain was hemorrhaging. He also wondered if it were possible to bleach his eyeballs.

"May we go now Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked plainly, his small skirt revealing his nice thighs. Yammi, the one who looked like a bear in a tutu coughed.

Aizen shuddered, turning away. "Yes. Yes. In fact, get the hell out of my room!" No doubt Gin ordered them to do this and in fear of Gin, they obeyed.

The rest of the male Espada scurried out.

"Aizen-sama?" Szayel waited by the door, his face expectant.

"Yes?"

"Do I look sexy?"

A vien popped. "Get out!"

Szayel vanished. Aizen sat on his bed, head in hands. "I am going to kill you Gin." He muttered, groaning. Then, a rain of panties covered him.

Aizen stared at the undergarments and then frowned. He recognized these. "Waaait a seco...." He stopped mid sentence. "Oh hell no."

Halibel was going to kick his ass.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Happy Birthday Aiji." Orihime placed the small candle in the box of candles.

It hurt more now, knowing he was alive and in Soul Society but as an enemy. She prayed he would come back and she could explain herself to him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: And there you go, love, hate and pain all wrapped up on this lovely holiday.

I hope you guys had fun.


	23. Hello mother

A/N: Sorry for the wait.

Forgive me?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora flitted from roof to roof, using all his Ninja skillz to sneak into the place where the woman's scent was strongest. This time he made sure his reiatsu was cloaked. He had to be super sneaky, sneaky like Nnoitra when he's peeking at the woman's baths.

Oh yeah, he was super Ninja!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He slipped through the windows, past the party of laughing shinigami before landing lightly on the floor. He saw a bed, a closet and a mirror. She wasn't here.

"Damn." As he turned to scramble out of the window, the door opened.

Sora whirled around, bringing a fist up to punch whoever it was.

"Aiji?"

Sora stared at the woman. "I'm not Aiji. I'm not your son." He snapped at her, growling.

Orihime looked at her son and sniffled. "Please let me show you proof."

Amused, Sora raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Ten seconds."

"Your father is Ulquiorra, you have his green eyes but your blue hair was an anomaly. Your birthday is today and you died today as well."

Sora stared at her slack jawed. "You don't have proof."

Orihime went over to the desk, pulling out a folder. "Here. Pictures."

He took them with shaking hands, looking at the images. There was a baby picture, him all pink and cute. He had short puffy blue hair, his green eyes wide and open. He looked like a raisin but with huge alien eyes. Like a freak and if there was something he learned, only mothers can love freaks. There was a birth certificate and to seal the deal, a picture of his father and….the woman. His father looked marginally happy, there was a slight twitch upward in the lips.

Sora sat down slowly. He looked up at this woman, no his mother. "What's your name?" He asked, breathlessly, his heart pounding. His throat felt dry all of sudden.

"Inoue Orihime." She sat in front of him, her eyes shinning. "What is your name?"

Sora smiled softly. "Father calls me Sora."

"Sora." Tears came and she glomped him hard. "Sora." She whispered into his ear. "Sora my baby."

All Sora could do was pat her back reassuringly. Suddenly warmth filled his being, a connection that was once there.

"Hi Mother." He murmured softly.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Matsumoto laughed, sloshed to hell. "And my cute little taicho he turned so red, I thought he was going to melt." Her joke normally wouldn't get people to laugh, but seeing how half her audience was drunk they laughed.

Unohana was quite a sight, making small talk, and holding a dog in her arms. It looked like a hollow which was strange enough. What was stranger was that Unohana was playing with it and teaching it beg, roll over and do tricks. Stranger still was Yachiru who was trying to bite the dog's head. Apparently, the dog swallowed Yachiru once. Which was weird considering how small the dog was.

Ichigo sighed, squished between Kira and Hisagi cringed from their drunken odor. He could tell Rukia had her 'I'm a noble, kiss my ass face' on cause she wasn't moving at all. Just sipping her tea and making polite small talk. It never helped that Byakuya was there. The noble prick brings out a different side of Rukia.

At least she managed to stop her brother was getting mutilated. Ichigo was pleased that she had one of the flowers hidden in her sleeve. It was a gesture he appreciated. The short midget wasn't completely insensitive.

Toushiro was squished somewhere between Matsumoto's large boobs and Orihime's, thankfully Orihime left to get something. Finally he was able to breathe. It took him an hour to get out of Yachiru's ropes, an hour to chase the girl down and yell at her and an hour to run away from Kenpachi who was determined to kill him.

He took a drink from his tea, made a note of where the alcohol was being poured and made sure to stay away from them. This Valentine's was wild and he wanted no part of it. His grandmother recovered and she was joining in the festivities.

It was strange, celebrating someone's birthday who wasn't here. Odd really. Then again the concept of birthday was so strange for those who are reborn into Soul Society. It was important to some people. Toushiro glanced at Matsutmoto, his blue green eyes thoughtful. He made a note of when her birthday was and what kind of gift she would appreciate.

Ishida looked at his, dare he say, friends and was content. How strange it was, he a Quincy willing saying shinigami were his friends. Not all of them of course. He still hated Mayuri. And he adored Orihime.

Sado was quiet, the big giant seemingly so big and yet so invisible. It was a skill he perfected.

Hanatoro looked nervous surrounded by so many poweful people but he conducted himself with dignity and only spilled his tea once.

The door opened.

"Orihime-chan!" Matsumoto's high pitched voice made everyone pay attention from their drunken acts.

As all eyes turned to face Orihime, said eyes bulged. "Inoue, get out of the way." Ichigo was quick to act, grabbing Zangetsu from the side, ready to swing at the arrancar standing next to Orihime. Those who were drunk, also brought out their zanpakuto and a few brought out their bow and arms.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said softly, bowing a bit. "Everyone, this is my son Sora."

Everyone stared blankly at the arrancar who tried to kill them. Sora waved a hand. "Yo."

"Happy birthday?" Matsumoto asked, her drunk mind had yet to comprehend what was happening.

She knew two things. One, they were celebrating the birthday of Orihime's son and two, Orihime said the blue hair guy was her son. So putting one and one together you get two.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aizen glared at Gin, who smiled back innocently. "What was with the underwear, the male Espada parading around in said underwear?" He looked ready to cut some heads off.

"You didn't like it?"

"NO!" Aizen snapped losing his composure. "Do that again and I will hurt you."

Gin tilted his head, thinking of Rangiku and of cold winter nights of snuggling. He thought of her face as he left her behind. "Ah, Aizen-taicho you sure you haven't hurt me enough already?" He smiled sadly.

Aizen considered before nodding. "I see." A cold smile spread on his face. He walked close, placing a hand on Gin's shoulder, leaning close to his ear. "You know I can hurt you even more. Don't forget that Gin, I am still your superior." He would go to any lengths to get what he wanted.

He let Gin stew over those thoughts.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Birthday's ain't no fun without the kid." Nnoitra said sadly, swinging around his sword. "I like breaking his bones."

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah. He's so good at running that it's really fun when we finally catch him."

Szayel sighed. "Why am I here?" He asked to himself, knowing that Grimmjow had dragged him away so fast he had no time to mount a proper defense.

"You're the group bitch." Nnoitra said calmly. "Get me some juice, bitch."

Szayel groaned before going to get the juice. When was Ulquiorra coming back?

KKkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: As for Bitch swallowing Yachiru, he was in a released form and swallowed her whole.

And now for shinigami reaction to Sora, dreaded arrancar.

Thanks for reading guys.


	24. Toushiro is an old man

A/N: Muahahah!

200 reviews!

THANK YOU ALL!

Warning for cussing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Toushiro's blade came out, sparks flying out as the blade left the sheath. He lunged forward in a span of a second, his intent to protect and kill. His blade came to a jarring halt, the side griped by the arrancar. Toushiro stared into those cold green eyes of the arrancar who endangered his grandmother.

Sora smirked, sneering at the captain. He caught the blade with his finger tips, keeping it away from his neck. He griped the blade, dragging it forward and bringing his other fist at Toushiro's face.

Toushiro ducked, the fist making a cut on his skin at contact. He used his reiatsu, freezing the arrancar's hand. Sora flexed his fist and the ice shattered. "Try again old man!"

That made Toushiro pause. "O…Old man?" He stared perplexed and confused.

"Yeah. White hair. Loss of stature. Balding. Small balls. Old right?"

For a second Toushiro was pleased someone didn't refer to him as a young kid but the polar opposite was not as good. "I am not balding." Toushiro snapped angrily. "And for you information I am the youngest captain here."

Sora blinked. "You're not an old man?"

"NO!" Toushiro shouted out a kido spell. "Destru-"

"Stop!" Two orange shields appeared, stopping Toushiro's kidou.

The two stared at each other before standing down. Sora let go of the blade. Toushiro slid the blade into his sheath, his hand on the hilt. He kept his eyes on the threat.

Orihime sighed, grabbing Sora by the arm and pulling him over. She sat, dragging him down as well. Sora was quite docile; any other person trying this would be killed.

"I am happy for you." Unohana said softly. She was one of the few.

"Who is he again?" Ichigo stayed in a crouch. "Inoue!" He had blocked everything out at the sight of the arrancar next to Inoue.

Orihime took a deep breath. "This is my son. Sora." She smiled. "He just had his birthday."

Sora looked at the shinigami blankly. A few hours ago he was trying to kill them. He wasn't going to play nice. He scowled his green eyes dark and unreadable.

"Sora, do you have anything to say?"

Sora looked at the shinigami, his gaze shifting to Ichigo. "Oh look, it's the strawberry." A slow smile spread on his face. "Grimmjow still wants to fight ya."

Ichigo stiffened at the name, remembering the blows that followed it. "How the hell do you know Grimmjow!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "You really are stupid." He pointed to himself. "I arrancar. Grimmjow arrancar. Thus I know Grimmjow. Duuuh." Stupid.

Ichigo nearly leapt out of his seat.

"Awww…you're so cute. If you weren't so young I'd totally hit that." Matsumoto giggled and stared at Sora.

"I think you reached your limit Rangiku-san." Orihime tried to tug the sake cup out of her drunk friend's hands.

"No way, come here kid have a drink!"

"Rangiku-san, he's underage he can't drink sake!"

"Who cares?"

Sora took a cup and drank it down seeing Orihime's incredulous stare. "Father doesn't care what I drink." He poured himself another.

"Oh really?" Suddenly the room felt less warm and cherry.

"Yeah." Sora saw his dog and grinned. "Hey Bitch."

"Watch your language." Orihme said sharply.

Sora looked up. "Why?" The dog came to his lap and sat init as he patted its head.

"Why?"'

He nodded. "Father lets me say….fucker, shit head, you piece of shit, bitch." He missed the look of complete rage that passed Orihime's face. "Asshole. Whore. Hooker. Fuck wad. Assfuck. Pussy."

"Who taught you those words?"

Sora suddenly realized that his mother looked very angry. "Nnoitra…Grimmjow…." He shrugged. "Dad didn't care." Well he did but when he started ignoring his son, he stopped caring.

"Oh really." Orihime's frost words made all the shinigami shiver. Ulquiorra was in big trouble.

"Yep." Sora continued to drink, not knowing he got his father in a whole shit load of trouble.

Byakuya stood silently, going over to the corner waiting patiently for Unohana. She joined him minutes later. "What shall we do now?"

Unohana smiled gently. "Let her have this night. Tomorrow, she will have much to deal with."

Byakuya nodded. He understood the importance of family and knew that even if his duty kept him from being a true 'family man' he could allow small indiscretions, very small ones that cannot be linked to him. It was a matter of pride. He sent a hell butterfly with explicit instructions and his backing as well as Unohana's.

He went back to the party, keeping a close eye on it. If the arrancar were to do anything, Orihime's son or not he will be restrained. They had their duty.

But there was no need to worry, Sora was able to inhale a lot of alcohol but he got drunk easily and fell asleep, his head in his mother's lap. Orihime gently combed his hair with her fingers, easily seeing Ulquiorra in him.

Once she was sure Sora was asleep, the real talks began.

"Orihime…" Toushiro began, concerned for the young woman who had housed him and his vice captain when they were in the human world. "You know we cannot have an arrancar run around free here."

"He had killed a few shinigami before today, just hours ago." Toushiro ruffled his hair with a hand. "The Gotei 13 will not allow him to stay." Besides, he tried to get my grandmother killed! Goddammit, why was everything he loved and cherished being attacked? It must be that bastard Gin. He was going to kill him for making Momo cry.

Orihime sighed, knowing they were right. She deflated, looking so sad and defeated. She had just got her son, and yet there was a good chance if he stayed here he might get executed.

The sun has set.

"What will you do now?" The question hung in the air, unanswered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Gin sat at the balcony, looking at the false sun. He took one of Aizen's best wines, stolen of course, and opened it pouring himself a drink.

"Happy Valentines Day." He murmured toasting to an imaginary person. "I hope you're as drunk as I am Ran-chan."

He drank the entire body and went onto the next stolen bottle. Aizen wasn't going to notice. Not until next year of course. If all fail, he could get on of the arrancar to pee into it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Ulquiorra stared at the mirror. He held up his hand. "Here woman. Take it."

In his hand was a bracelet.

"Here woman. I made it for you."

He tried again.

"Here woman, this masks your reiatsu so that only arrancar can see you."

Once more.

"Take it so I can kiss you." He clamped a pale hand over his mouth, shaking his head. Must contain emotion, must contain emotion. After a few deep calming breaths he tried again.

"Here woman. This bracelet is a symbol of my absolute ownership of your body, mind and soul. While Aizen-sama has use of your power I however want you in more meaningful ways."

That seemed to work.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N:

Not to mention….how the hell am I going to keep Sora alive and with Orihime?


	25. Intermission

A/N: Been gone a while. Sorry. College. And. Still trying to think how to get Sora out of this without getting him killed permanently.

It's been a week I think. ……don't kill me please?

Intermissions of Ulquihime and how they got together.

Bits mentioned from a chapter called 'Rain' from another story, it was a drabble.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She never knew how much she had changed, or how much she had changed others. Orihime never really noticed anything much in her time in Hueco Mundo; her priority trying to survive in such a colorless place. It was crushing her soul, being held captive in enemy territory. Being away from her friends and knowing she was worrying them.

The people here, if you can call them people were ominous and they always seemed to be towering over her. Everything was based on rank, and she was on the lowest tier. The only thing that stopped anyone from killing her was Aizen's order. The only thing stopping those who disobeyed Aizen, ie Grimmjow, was Ulquiorra.

At first Ulquiorra was as ruthless, as cold as all others. He still was but to her, he showed Orihime a side of him that was new and vulnerable. Orihime nurtured that side of him, that caring concerned part of him. He was kind to her.

His touch was gentle, as he helped her in the morning when she was being very lazy. He made sure to tell her what not to say and what not to do. He was teaching her how to stand on her own two feet, and most of all teaching her to be her own person. The initial idea, the intent, was to make sure she can act without her friends. She will be one of them.

Her power was everything to Aizen, her presence to kept Kurosaki busy and the rest of it was for him to keep alive. He needed to make sure she remained alive and relatively sane.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He brought her rain, brought her sunshine and flowers. He couldn't bring them to her but he let her see through his eyes. It was sweet of him, and Orihime was touched.

She almost forgot what rain was, almost forgot how it felt on skin and the fresh smell that follows it. Hueco Mundo does not rain, does not shine and things don't grow. In Hueco Mundo, things die.

To remember the Living wrold renewed her spirits, right when she was close to breaking.

It was so touching, that she gave him a kiss on the cheek in gratitude.

When Ulquiorra left the room, he touched his cheek with his hand. His face felt warm, as if someone had punched him extremely hard. When she kissed him, it felt as if he was blindsided. He decided to conduct a study on that action, wondering if the placement of the kiss was important in how he reacted to it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He was slow, calm and he killed time slowly. The first time he tried this, she resisted so he had to take precaution. Tying her up with rope was a good idea. He played with her body, touching every inch of her cataloging places that she reacted to.

She experienced her first orgasm, under his gentle and probing fingers.

Ulquiorra cataloged this all, stored it into his memory. When he was particularly angry or bored, he would watch it over and over in his head. Her face and the sounds she made invoked strange feelings inside him.

He was going to investigate those feelings.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The first time, required rope and it was very awkward. There was a lot of shifting, embarrassed looks. Ulquiorra knew what he was doing, and he was calm in his doings. It was like a battle.

After their first time in carnal sex, Orihime couldn't look Ulquiorra in the face, instead her eyes drifted lower. It was mortifying.

The second time, it went smoother. Orihime imitated it, lying on top of Ulquiorra. She peeled his clothes off, poked his body and touched him in places that she had only dreamed about regarding a different male.

They were like experimenters, trying so many things and so many ways. Curiosity was a strong feeling, and Ulquiorra was a very patient man.

Aizen knew of course, the overlord knew everything. And Aizen approved. As long as his fourth Espada did not turn into a simpering wimp, he didn't care if Ulquiorra had an orgy.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He never said, "I love you". He didn't have to.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N:…..Hrummp…More to come soon, once I get it all worked out. I think I almost got the scene figured out.

And here is a scene that I'm thinking of.

OMAKE:

"It's called Wack a Sora." Sora explained to the others. "They all try to hit me with a mallet and the one who does, wins."

They stared at him, incredulous.

"It was easier than playing soccer. When I was smaller, I would get inside the capsule and they would use me as the ball."

Orihime didn't look happy.

"Or the time I was target practice."

Nope. She did not look happy.

"Or the time Nnoitra-sama used me as chick bait."

She looked angry.

"I think we also did an exercise where we have to spy on the female arrancar while they were bathing."

"And where was Ulquiorra?" Orihime's voice was mild while her demeanor was quite the opposite.

"I dunno, killing shinigami?"

Oh yes, Ulquiorra was going to die.

END

And….yeah something I've been thinking about. Eerr…..still thinking about. Either political asylum, or he breaks out...or Ulquiorra shows up...or he submits to the will of the shinigami......icky..icky..icky.


	26. Mayuri must die

A/N: And I think I'm back.

Got a test...CHEM!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora stared at the shinigami captains, a blank look on his face. He was supposed to be contrite, nice, and not try to glower. He was supposed to be submissive. Hah fat chance. He didn't want to be submissive. Look at what happened to Grimmjow. It was all in a plan he was not told about.

Dammit. No one tells him anything.

He fingered the black shinigami clothes, he missed the white. But his mother told him not to wear the captain's robe. He would look pretentious and that would hurt his chances. Sora did want to be with his mother and so far he didn't have a plan in how to escape with her.

The Kurosaki boy might stop him and he couldn't have that happen.

So he stood there, tuning everything out. It was like an Espada meeting but he didn't have a pillow with him.

Orihime pleaded his case to the Soitachio. She knew she was in trouble for mating with an arrancar, an enemy. But she loved Ulquiorra and despite all that he has done, she will continue to love him. She couldn't help it.

Had it been just herself, she wouldn't even get a hearing.

But she had Unohana-taicho backing her. She had Ichigo, Ishida, Chad…..she had her friends standing up for her. They may not know her son, but they did know her. They trusted in her. They were the best of friends, that's what friends do.

The Soitaicho did not look convinced of the arrancar's docility. He looked at the young man, for a second he could see the boy as a shinigami. Had the young man been raised in Soul Society, his loyalty would be with the shinigami. But he wasn't.

"What old are you child?" He asked, breaking a silence of contemplation.

Sora looked up, blinking a few times before answering. "Seventeen in human years." He had no reason to lie.

That fact was filed in with the rest. The Soitaicho looked at his captains, analyzing their various expressions. Byakuya was always the same; his face betrayed none of his thoughts or opinions. Komomaru was the same, as was Soifong. These three seemed to neither care or were not paying attention at all. That or they were conspiring together. Toushiro was a ball of anger and distrust, the cross look on his face was testament to that. His two former pupils were preoccupied; one with worry and the other had a hangover. Mayuri looked pleased. That was never a good sign. Kenpachi had a grin on his, a look that clearly stated he was pleased. That was also not a good sign. If the Soitaicho was paranoid, he would have thought he was being plotted against. Unohana was with the opposition and she always had an understanding look on her face that was who she was.

He spoke again. "How will we restrain the boy if he were to use our trust as a moment to strike?" The Soitaicho knew a few captains could kill the boy if need be, but he also needed a foolproof plan.

Myauri stepped forward. "I have been making a device to deal with the arrancar threat." He took out a small device from his sleeve. "Observe." He pushed the red button.

At first, nothing happened. But then Ichigo winced, putting a hand to his ear. No one else could hear anything. Sora didn't' look affected.

"Hrm." Mayuri adjusted a few dials.

With a strangled cry, Sora fell to his knees, both hands to his ears. There was this piercing siren in his head, breaking any concentration he had. He couldn't focus, not with the siren and the growing nausea. Oh, shit he felt like puking. He stayed on the ground, on his knees and his head pressed against the floor. He gasped as the sound grew louder, grinding his teeth.

"See. I made a device that would send out a frequency that would affect only hollows." Mayuri looked smug. "The longer they are under the influence, the greater the affect."

"What kind of affects?" From what they could see, the boy could hardly move and Ichigo looked annoyed. His inner hollow was irritated.

"After the subject has recovered, I am sure he can tell us." Mayuri said smoothly, wiping out a notepad.

Sora staggered to his feet, using a great amount of his will to even stand. His vision was growing more blurred and he was close to puking his guts out. He lunged at the shinigami, fist out.

A scarily familiar black device was thrown at his feet. "Beta." Mayuri said in a cheerful voice, well what passed for cheerful.

An explosion blew a smoking crater into the floor. The smoke cleared away, revealing a charred Sora, his clothes smoking and a few bits burned off. A bit of his blue hair was on fire. Calmly, Sora reached out with his slightly burnt arm to pinch the patch of hair, snuffing out the fire. Sora glared at the shinigami, his face covered in soot. He looked like a racoon with the markings arounds his eyes. He coughed, a black plume exited his mouth.

"Hrm." Mayuri was unaffected the glare, he had been through worse. "I guess I need to double its power."

A cero generated in front of his forefinger and middle finger. He was going to blast that asshole into smithereens. Pay him back for ruining his clothes, pay him back for the soot covered lungs.

A gentle hand held his, Sora tilted his head to see his mother look at him with worried eyes. Right, he wasn't supposed to act aggressive. He let the cero die; the orange light flickered before vanishing completely. The clown faced shinigami was lucky for now.

In the few seconds of combat, he was actually able to ignore the screeching siren in his head. But now it was back and in full force. His vision was nearly gone, everything was hazy and wobbly. Nothing was clear. Huh, he was so going to puke. His father was going to be disappointed in him. Puking in front of shinigami? Shameful.

"Turn it off." Ichigo snapped, angry. "You proved your point." The boy turned shinigami looked pale.

Mayuri grinned his insane scientist grin and turned the device off. If the arrancar were to stay, then he would have someone to test out his inventions. Perfect. Besides he gathered valuable data.

Sora was quite content on just swaying. He missed out on the rest of the conversation, the way Unohana threatened Soifong and the verdict. When it was over, Orihime led Sora into the hallway where he doubled over and puked all over the nice floor. He felt horrible and burnt and he smelled of cooked meat. He couldn't hold it in any more.

Clean up, Aisle seven.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"He's been preening for days." Grimmjow complained to Szayel. The two were spying on the fourth Espada, stalking really.

Ulquiorra was in front of a full length mirror, adjusting his clothes. He was making sure he made a good impression. He didn't want Orihime to think he had degenerated and had not been raising their son in strict discipline. It has been nearly two decades since he'd seen her. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Ulquiorra looked around discreetly, felt for any reiatsu before stripping his jacket off. He then flexed, checking his physique. All those women magazines, Vogue and such were not important but if his woman read them he might as well be ranked number one. It was also a problem since some of the women fraccion started reading them and comparing the 'perfect' guy with the male arrancar. He had heard Stark's fraccion was bugging him day in and out.

Grimmjow withheld a snort as he watched Ulquiorra flex. The lankly arrancar had muscles, toned and sculpted. Kinda like his but smaller. He turned his head to comment but stopped. Szayel had this all knowing look on his face and a smirk on his lips.

"I am not gay for Ulquiorra." Grimmjow hissed daring Szayel to object.

Szayel merely grinned. "I didn't imply that."

An uncomfortable silence fell as they continued to stalk the fourth Espada.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Rukia finished her report, wishing she had started them sooner. Then she wouldn't have missed the party, missed meeting Orihime's son and help Orihime. But here she was, stuck at her desk doing papers.

As she wrote on the paper, she saw a shadow on her paper, the familiar spikes prominent.

"Ichigo I'm busy!"

Two warms arms enveloped her small frame. Rukia relaxed in those arms. "Ichigo…." Finally the idiot admitted gathered the courage to say he liked her, and then she could admit she liked him and the sexual tension would be gone. The tension was messing with her ability to work with Ichigo during missions.

It took back a moment for Rukia to realize the person who was holding onto her wasn't Ichigo. She whirled around, elbowing the figure in the ribs. Once the figure stepped back, releasing his hold on her, she drew her sword.

"Who are you!" Rukia demanded, her eyes focusing on the white clothed figure.

Kain held a hand to his rib, looking at Rukia with tortured eyes. "Kuchiki…" He stared at her beseechingly. "Help me."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora was shuffled to the fourth division, his home for the moment. With Unohana sponsoring him, she would be the one to keep an eye on him. Once he recovered, she handed him a bucket and a mop.

"Yamada-san will tell you what to do." The small seventh seat gulped, looking up at the arrancar. "Follow me please." He said meekly.

Sora followed. By keeping him busy, Sora supposed the shinigami thought they could keep him from thinking of insidious plans. He dunked the mop into the bucket and started mopping.

Eh, at least this is better than training with Nnoitra-sama.

Yamada was mopping as well, trying not to seem scared but it wasn't working. He was absolutely terrified.

As he mopped, Yamada looked up to make sure the arrancar was still moping. He was. For some reason, Yamada wondered if the arrancar felt homesick. Soul Society was different from Hueco Mundo. No doubt he had friends back there....comrades....

They finished moping the section and took a small break.

"Ummm..." Yamada looked up at Sora, using all his courage to speak to the arrancar. "I'm Yamada Hanataro seventh seat of the Fourth Division." He bowed quickly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sora looked at the scrawny shinigami, frankly he was amused that such a small creature could even be a shinigami. "Sora Sciffer." He tilted his head slightly. "Seventh Espada."

Yamada felt all his internal organs plummet to his toes and stay there. "S...Seventh?" He stuttered, unable to contain his shock.

"Yep." Sora flashed a smile, showing all teeth. "Got a problem with that?"

"N...N...no." Yamada went back to work. Oh gods, he was indeed doomed. His attempt at small talk and trying to befriend the arrancar had backfired. Unohana taicho, please save me he thought in his head as he cleaned the floor.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: And Sora is homefree!!....As long as he doesn't try to kill Mayuri. Or be bad.

….He's going to be bad and evil. You gotta consider his influences as he grew up. Nnoitra…Grimmjow…Ulquiorra….Halibel….all these people are not good people.

And hey, at least he's working. Good people do all jobs even if they're not glamorous or needing extremely powerful powers.


	27. Chibi

"You're missing a spot." The shinigami hurried over to the area and started mopping fiercely.

Sora watched, smirking. Now this was a perfect way to spend the evening, watching the shinigami do his work for him. Those morons thought they could bully him; they paid the price in teeth and labor.

Yamada watched nervous, hands clenched around his mop. He couldn't relax, not after he watched the arrancar threaten a group of eleventh division shinigami into mopping. For his own safety, Yamda made sure he was yards away from the arrancar. He feared for his own safety. Now he was praying fervently that when this was over, the eleventh division won't take this out of his hide.

Evening fell.

With a flash, figures appeared.

"Unohana-taicho!" Yamada said in an almost gasping way, as if he would never be rescued. Usually the apathetic looking shinigami would never get worked up but right now, he was. Being in the presence of Sora had made him start fearing for his life. And not in a good way.

Several times the arrancar had suggested that he should give up and become a slave than die. The arrancar then followed that statement by admitting that wholesale slaughter, amusing as it was, was not the point.

Yamada was appalled but surprised at the admission.

Sora looked up, warily eyeing the figure accompanying the female captain. The clown faced shinigami was approaching, and there was a smile on the man's face.

"Yamada thank you for watching over Sora, you may leave." She made no notice or mention of the eleventh division shinigami. Said shinigami left, once they realized that the green eyed boy could not hurt them infront of two captains.

Orihime watched, standing behind her captain. She was there to take Sora with her to her room and speak to him. She had a lot of catching up to do.

Mayuri took out a metallic bracelet. "This is for you, arrancar." He smiled, showing all his teeth. "As part of the agreement, you must wear this."

It was no doubt some sort of reiatsu dampener.

Sora took it, examining it with a careful eye before putting on his wrist. He latched it closed. Immediately he felt the pull, as if something grabbed his navel and was sucking him inward. He tugged at the bracelet, trying to rip it off. But it was no use. Within seconds, the sensation vanished and all seemed well.

Orihime's eyes went wide as she watched her son shrink. All that was left was a swaddle of clothes and an annoyed looking Sora. The small boy glowered at Mayuri but with his height and his cuteness, it looked like a pout. A cute pout.

Orihime squealed, picking Sora up and hugging him tightly to her chest.

Sora grumbled, his small head poking out and resting on her shoulder as Orihime proceeded to strangle him in a loving way. This was no fair. He was a tiny shrimp, his power locked up and now he can't even intimate people anymore with a glare.

At least none of the Espada bore witness to this humiliating defeat.

Mayuri cackled, writing his observations down. This was unexpected but a result that amusing. If he could make more, the arrancar would be reduced to sniveling children. A perfect size in which to capture and dissect.

Unohana gave Orihime a gentle smile before going back to her business. It seemed her presence wasn't needed at all.

Orihime carried the small child in her arms, full of joy. He was such a cute child and his wide green eyes were just too adorable. Sora sighed, stuck in his predicament. He could do nothing but pout. To be a child again…….how unbearable.

He would rather have his limbs broken than be reduced.

But….but….there were some advantages.

It would be nice to be hugged like this, to be comforted. There was a softness that he was not given as a youth. It felt good.

Maybe he will tolerate this for a few days and then find a way to be restored to his former glory.

As Sora nestled himself, his head resting on her shoulder he smiled to himself.

However if any of his fellow arrancar were to see him in such a state, he will kill them. If any shinigami were to laugh, he will rip their bowels out and make them eat it. This he so swears.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N:…..Um….I'm back? Had to give you guys something.

And I've gone and made sora chibi. Don't worry its not permanent.


	28. Moving plot along

What could be said?

Nothing.

Rukia stared at his tortured eyes, seeing his anguish and confusion. It was different from what she remembered.

"Please. Help me."

Or that voice, so scared and frightened.

What could she do?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora realized that one good thing about being small was that he gets to go on the ladies side of the baths. He understood males who desired females were to be pleased at the sight of breasts. He understood the mechanics of it but was a bit confused on what breasts were supposed to do. He already saw Loly and Menoly in their naked form and there seemed to be no mystery in it. Besides on practicality, Sora did not want to be around the male shinigami, he might be tempted to kill them. Then mother would be disappointed in him.

So here he was; eye level with breasts. On his right was his mother, he tried to make sure he doesn't look in that general direction. On his left, was her friend a shinigami. The shinigami had equally big or even bigger breasts. Sora wondered if Halibel-sama would mind if he were to measure.

As he floated there, some soap in his hair he saw another being such as himself. Ah, it was the old man. He looked irritated and angry. The other females ignored him. It would seem the shinigami didn't care about being here, even hated it. But Sora knew the truth.

What a dirty old man thought Sora.

He shot the shinigami a look that said, "Look at my mother and I will rip you apart."

The shinigami frowned and answered with a glower. "As if."

Chibi's have their own language that is a variation of eyebrow twitches and body movements.

Sora's eyebrows twitched at such a rude reply, deciding to swim over there and throttle the pervert.

Thankfully before anything could occur, Matsumoto went over to Toushiro and engulfed him in a breast filled hug. Toushiro screeched and flailed. "Matsumoto!" He fought as much as he could but he lost as he always did.

All the women cooed over the tiny captain. In revenge, and with dark intent discreetly diverted the women's attention to Sora. Soon enough a swarm of women were cooing over how cute Sora looked. Orihime, of course, was proud and scatterbrained as ever. She cooed and tugged and messed with his hair. That in itself was not bad. Multiply that by twenty strangers and it gets worse.

It was hell.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It has been too soon, his spirit wounded by betrayal and darkness.

"Rukia…." Ukitake could only stare at her and at the kneeling man next to him. "He's dangerous, get away."

Rukia held out the sword. "He gave me his sword. He trusts me. He's Kaien and he needs our help. He's in there.." Kaien and scared never seemed possible, she idolized this man. "Ukitake-sensei I trust him. Trust in me."

Ukitake was a kind man, trying to do what was right. He could not, can not…will not let his own personal views blind him. "Send for Inoue-san, tell her to bring her son." He ordered a messenger.

A tense silence filled the room as the trio waited. Kaien didn't speak; he knew he would have to gain his former captain's trust. Rukia was polite; she knew not to speak until it was her turn. Ukitake….wished he knew the words but all his wisdom failed him at that moment.

It took minutes for the messenger to return with Orihime and her son. There was a moment of eyebrow raising as Ukitake took in the sight of the child. It appears Mayuri's device worked.

"Sora-san, can you come here?"

Sora crawled down his mother's arms, yawning. He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his tiny hand. "What shinigami?" Whatever good feeling/cute effect was gone once he opened his mouth. Sora scanned the area, his eyes landing on the kneeling figure.

"Aaraniero." Sora scowled. "What are you doing here?" He walked over and stopped in front of him. "Aizen-sama will be dis-"

"I do not serve Aizen." Kaien said calmly. "I never will."

Sora frowned. "Aaraniero…..you're not them. Your duel voices are not there." He turned around. "The hollow is not in control if that is what you wanted to ask me. It is different with each arrancar but since Aaraniero devoured a shinigami, figments of the soul must still be in there. The shinigami part of him took control." He shrugged. "It happens sometimes."

"And what do you do if that occurs?"

"If they do not serve loyalty, they will be executed." Sora said nonchalantly, climbing back into his mother's arms. Orihime patted his back. She was really going to have to work at teaching Sora manners. He yawned again. "Anymore questions?"

Ukitake was stunned. "No." So the figure in white……there was too much to hope and so much to lose. "Thank you."

Orihime left with Sora. Ukitake looked at Rukia before looking at Kaien. Everything was going to be okay now. Everything will be alright.

It has to be.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ulquiorra was finally all cleaned up and looking very handsome indeed. As he started across the hallways and into the commons he was greeted by hecklers.

"Hey you!" Nnoitra appeared, all grins and no manners. "You looking spiffy tonight. I bet you're doing this so she'll let you in her bed eh? Cause she won't be letting you touch her if you're all scruffy."

Ulquiorra declined a comment.

"At least you'll finally get laid!" Nnoitra called out. "Be happy you're son isn't like you!"

Yes, Ulquiorra will definitely remember the moment his son admitted to them all that he has sex with two lesser arrancar. Or that despite it all, his son remained clueless. That was unacceptable.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Your father was a very serious man."

"I know." Sora knew. He'd been on the receiving end of it at times, the glare was harsh enough to give him shivers.

"Once…." Orihime giggled. "One time Szayel gave me a doll of Ulquiorra."

Sora blinked. "Szayel-ojisan? A doll?"

"Yes." She giggled again. "I thought it was a normal doll and hugged it and cuddled it."

Sora's eyebrow shot up past his hairline.

"What I didn't know was that it was one of Szayel's various abilities and that what I held in my hand was like a voodoo doll." Orihime sighed happily. "Anything I do to the doll occurs to the real life figure."

Ah, now he understood. This reminded him not to cross Szayel.

"I think I reunited your father's reputation by accident so many times. He did forgive me in the end." Orihime wouldn't admit to her son about where her fingers ended up on the Ulquiorra's plushy. That was grown-up talk. The dolls were also anatomically correct, something else she wouldn't divulge to her son.

"Now, time to sleep." She tucked him in. "Sleep tight." Orihime gave him a soft peck on the forehead.

Sora yawned, curling up. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to come home with me, to dad." He wanted to be a family, a family that was robbed of him when he died, when she died. "To Hueco Mundo."

There was no answer.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! I think I'll be wrapping this up in a few chapters….with the second reunion…and the resolution on family.


	29. SMeX

A few days passed.

Life was boring in Soul Society. There was nothing Sora could do other than sit there and sulk. In this small chibi form of his, he risked getting mobbed and cuddled. He hated that.

"Ano…." Sora looked up to see a mousey haired shinigami look down at him. "Do you need help?"

Ah, this shinigami does not know his status. Good. He held up his wrist and made a sad face. "I can't get this bracelet off." To seal the deal he forced himself to cry. Crying on command was a skill he used to get other people in trouble with his father.

The girl was by his side in an instant. "Let me help you." The poor kid and his pouty cheeks was too cute. And he looked so sad she had to help.

She placed her hand on the bracelet, finding the latch and with a small pull took it off. Sora smirked. Unluckily for Sora the bracelet will not let anything remotely hollow remove it. Unless he wanted to lose a hand, he was stuck with it. But all he needed to do was trick a shinigaimi.

With the bracelet off, he returned to his normal size. His clothes ripped for his frame was far bigger than the fabric itself. Sora looked at the blushing shinigami with amusement. He should reward her for assisting him. "Let me help you release." He whispered, reaching out and grabbing the girl's wrist.

She protested at first, understandable. Being helped at releasing was such a shameful thing. But Sora knew how to coax her. Loly and Menoly taught him all about helping females release.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ukitake discussed with Orihime certain details and he wanted to talk to her. Aside from her daftness, Orihime was someone you could talk to. She loved all, and forgave all. She would never betray his trust.

Midway between his talk, he felt a slight disturbance. "Sora must be venting out some anger." Orihime interjected politely. "He's still adjusting to how short he is."

Ukitake understood. It would be most traumatizing to be once of decent height only to have been shrunken past Toushiro's height. Not to say it is bad to be short but Ukitake would rather be tall.

Once their talks ended Orihime went to take Sora back with her. Ukitake followed, making small talk and generally enjoying her company.

"Sora isn't here." Orihime noticed the blank spot of where Sora should've been. She went over to the tree and looked under bushes. She turned around, closing her eyes. "Ah!" She started off towards one of the rooms.

Ukitake opened the door and immediately wished he hadn't done so. There, right in the middle of the room was Kiyone and she was naked. Ukitake closed his eyes and turned around. He shouldn't be seeing this.

"Hey Mom." Orihime's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw her son, all grown up now, sitting next to the naked Kiyone. The only thing saving his modesty was a book. From what she could tell….her son was apparently sexually active.

Sora had finished playing with the girl, helping her release several times before relaxing. He picked up a book and was reading it when the door opened. This girl was different when releasing and she made such strange noises. Ah well, it was to be expected. She was a shinigami after all.

"U…Ukitake…taicho." Kiyone mumbled shocked. She grabbed her shinigami clothes and started to hurriedly dress. It was all a shock to her as well, even more so than it was to anyone else. It was a whirlwind of events and…she did enjoy it.

"Office. Now." Was all Ukitake could say as he wobbled off. He returned in a few seconds with a pair of pants before stumbling to his office. He needed his medicine and an aspirin.

Clueless Sora donned the pants, unaware of the severity of the situation. His mother however was not as clueless. She gave him a glare, her first. Sora followed his mother, figuring he was in some trouble. Maybe the shinigami didn't like it when an arrancar helped a shinigami release?

Kiyone followed sheepishly. She was doomed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Let's get going already." Grimmjow shouted at the slow moving Szayel. "Come on!"

Ulquiorra waited patiently for the last member of their group to arrive.

"It's simple, alright?" Grimmjow took charge. "We go in, distract while Ulquiorra grabs his woman and his brat."

Szayel adjusted his mask/glasses. "Quite simple. Expected from a simple mind, no doubt we'll need a plan B."

"HEY!"

Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow's protest. "When Grimmjow's plan fails, then I will release and kill all who oppose me."

"You'll release?" Grimmjow asked, shocked. Then anger. "My plan will not fail!"

"We shall see."

It took several days to convince Aizen-sama to approve, a few hours to decide on who is to come and when a good time to invade. He was only getting one shot at this before the attack plans go into play.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N:….And Sora is going to get it. Poor kid, but at least he knows how to please a woman.

Poor Ukitake. The guy's heart isn't going to last him with all these surprises.


	30. The TALK for realz

Aizen smiled gently, sipping his tea. All things were going to plan.

Gin, who sat across from him looked sad. Aizen gently prodded his subordinate with a foot. "Where is that smile Gin?" He asked, half knowing the answer.

Ichimaru sighed. "I think I lost the copyright on the smile."

Aizen stared. This was not what he expected. What he did expect was something like 'Matsumoto' or 'Kira'. Not some copyright troubles.

Gin sighed again in a depressive manner. "I'm going to court in a few days to fight over the copyright." He stood and ambled off to his room.

Aizen just stared at Gin's retreating back. Has his subordinate gone crazy? Copyright? How the hell do you copyright a smile?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Orihime glared at Sora, using all her motherly instinct and rage to make the young man shrink in fear. Sora rarely hide in fear but right now he wanted to run away. His mother looked very displeased.

Ukitake coughed several times into his hankie, a bit of blood coming out. All the stress was ruining his health. He could now barely glance at Kiyone without blushing. Through all her eccentrics, he sometimes forgot that Kiyone was a blooming young woman as well. Being reminded in such a vivid and graphic way was not what he preferred. A note or letter would be far better. He let Orihime do all the talking in berating her son. In order to save Kiyone some embarrassment he had sent her off to the baths to get cleaned up.

"Ai….Sora." Orihime stared her son down. "What were you thinking?"

Sora shrugged. "Nothing really." There was truth in that.

Orihime sighed, frustrated and a bit confused. "Sora why did you have….se…" Orihime blushed deeply before speaking again. "Why did you make love with Kiyone-san?" She couldn't say the word sex. It still makes her giggle. Her first time with Ulquiorra was one of great embarrassment and blushing. She was still an innocent school girl.

"Make love?" Sora had no clue what was going on. "I just helped her release."

"Release?" No Orihime was really confused.

Ukitake interrupted, he could tell the conversation was going nowhere. "What your mother means is why did you have sex with Kiyone."

"Sex?" Sora was completely confused. "What is sex?"

Orihime face vaulted, sputtering. "You don't know what sex is?"

Ukitake placed a hand on his face, rubbing chin. "Orihime, may I speak to you in private?" Orihime went over to Ukitake. They spoke in hushed whispers. After a few minutes Orihime turned back.

"Sex is when a man and a woman love each other very much, or a man and a man or a woman and another woman…" She could tell she was losing Sora fast. "Well, in your face it is when a man loves a woman very much and wants to make babies."

"A man takes his penis and puts it into a female's vagina. He plants his seed and after a few months out comes the baby." She simplified it as much as she could.

"Okay." Sora shrugged. "So what?"

SO WHAT????.....Orihime was going to kill Ulquiorra for making her do this. She imagined giving Sora the Talk with Ulquiorra by her side. Not Ukitake, granted Ukitake is not a bad man but he isn't her husband.

"Sora, do you understand the significance of what I'm saying?"

"No."

"Sora….you can't just randomly help women release." Orihime said slowly. "It's not polite."

"Okay. I'll stop." Sora did not understand why his mother was freaking out.

Orihime had to stop herself from spazzing out. She gulped in a bit of air before releasing it all in one big sigh. She sat in the chair next to him, taking his hand into hers. She smiled. "Sora, who was your first? Was it some cute girl you got a crush on?" Maybe Sora found love back in Hueco Mundo.

The seventh Espada shook his head. "Loly and Menoly showed me."

Orihime fainted.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: And I am stopping it at that.....

Now he knows but not why sex is so important. Hrm. Is it?


	31. Attaack

Usually the Talk makes the recipient blush or get embarrassed or giggle. Or even faint, puking is also an option. However in this instance it was the speaker who fainted and the recipient who stared blankly. Sora was not taught all the things needed to make the Talk work on him.

"Mom?" Sora poked his mom's arm. "Mom?"

Ukitake was close to fainting too, mostly due to the stress and the absurdity of the situation. Two flashes, Mayuri appeared with Nemu by his side. The clown faced shinigami looked pissed off and a bit intrigued but mostly anagry.

He stepped forward, ignoring all curtsey. Nemu did bow before she followed her father.

Mayuri glanced at Sora, at the unconscious woman on the floor and then at Ukitake. "Ukitake-taicho." He began slowly, his voice sly and dark. "May I ask why your subordinate removed the bracelet? Or rather, how did the arrancar trick her into removing it?"

He had designed it so that someone random, someone unimportant will be the key. It was very effective. Mayuri hated it when someone proved his devices were not fool proof. It was galling to be reminded that he was not just as good as a scientist as Urahara. Then again, it was that man's fault they were at this point in the war. Sure Aizen would've found some way to make arrancar but without the device, Aizen would have a much harder time doing so.

Sora ignored him, staying by his mother's side, waiting for her to regain consciousness. It was hard to actually wait. All his life, the people in his life were the ones who would never stay down. Seeing such weakness was disturbing. If his mother was like this, does he have bits of her inside of him?

As Mayrui screeched something scientific at Ukitake, everyone felt the sudden shift as a bit of world was ripped open. "Espada." Mayuri paused, tilting his head. "NEMU! Bring the devices." He left without a word, towards the center of the disturbance,

Nemu took the bracelet and left.

Sora smiled. "Dad's back." He whistled before poking his mother again. "Wake up Mom, Father's been waiting a long time to see you again."

Orihime stirred.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ulquiorra looked at the shinigami surrounding them. He was very nonplussed. Grimmjow stepped forward. "Look here you bitches." He drew his sword. "If you don't give us the woman we'll kill you all!"

Szayel sighed. "Grimmjow, I don't think that is the correct way of asking for someone. First you have to say their name so they will know which woman you want." You would think that Grimmjow wanted to fight.

Which he did.

The shinigami had no clue what 'woman' they want. So they attacked.

"Don't kill them Grimmjow." Szayel commented from the sidelines.

"Why the fuck not?" Grimmjow swung his fist, catching a shinigami on the head. He then punted another one with his foot. When all the surrounding shinigami were all either unconscious and immobile.

"I get it." Grimmjow turned around, smirking. "You don't want your woman to be angry at you cuz then you won't get laid!" He laughed. "She got your balls in her hands and she didn't do nothing yet."

Ulquiorra didn't comment. He instead continued on to pas the bodies, careful not to dirty himself on their blood. He spent days on his appearance. He wasn't going to let that get ruined. Grimmjow's word rang true though. Ulquiorra knew Orihime would not forgive him if he were to cut a bloody swathe through Soul Society.

Grimmjow snickered. "Ulquiorra's cockblocked."

Szayel raised an eyebrow. "At least he is dominant. Unlike yourself….eh uke-chan?"

Grimmjow bristled. Again with the nickname. It had haunted him for years.

Ulquiorra stopped. There, standing before him yards away was HIM. The Kurosaki boy. The annoying little knat who would never give up. He was like Grimmjow never ever giving up even if there was certain death in the future.

Ichigo didn't come alone; behind him were his friends and other captains.

Ulquiorra was not perturbed.

Grimmjow and Szayel stepped forward. Time to implement plan number one.

"Grind Pantera!" Grimmjow ran his hand across his blade as he released. Finally he gets to have some fun.

Szayel released as well, his intonation lost in the roar that was Grimmjow's power. The mere shock waves rocketed through, breaking the ground, shattering walls. The force pushed at the shinigami, the air heavier with all the reiatsu in the atmosphere.

Grimmjow's release made him more animalistic. Szayel's release made him pretty and different. Once Grimmjow's release was done, he attacked, not giving the shinigami time to respond. Szayel scooted a bit further away, luring a few shinigami to fight him. How amusing this will be for him.

They weren't here to play. That means no boasting without reason, no taunting without given plan and there will be no healing of opponents.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: ATTAck!!!!....I'll start writing out battle scenes.

And yes, Ulquiorra will be slapped. (Did I already say this?)

.


	32. FIIIGH!

Ulquiorra found himself feeling signs of irritation as the orange haired shinigami followed him, blocking him. The Kurosaki boy was very tenacious in protecting his friends, his town.

It was annoying.

Ulquiorra blocked the blade with his arm, letting it slide down so that his fingers could grip the blade. The Kurosaki boy would usually have a tight grip on his blade. He gripped the blade, pulling back and swinging. With his momentum at its highest, he let go. The boy flew back into buildings.

While Ulquiorra was trying to inspire despair into Ichigo, Szayel and Grimmjow were having a ball. Rather, Grimmjow was scaring the shit out of the shinigami.

In his released form he looked fluffy and cute if not for the claws and murderous aura. Sadism, thou name is Grimmjow. Since he didn't kill, he just clawed people up. A slash here, a bite here and soon enough no one wanted to get near him. He plucked out an eyeball with his claw; he seemed to making a collection.

No one was powerful enough, raw power, to take him on. Yet.

Interestingly enough, a few of the captains had to be sent to the Living World due to a rash of arrancar attacks right before this one. Coincidence?

No.

As Grimmjow was having his fun, Szayel was having fun as well. He had enveloped the foxy captain and made a facsimile. Then with a bit of glee he started to break things.

"Oh, look, there goes your captain's spleen." He crushed the small object.

Komomaru was spitting out blood but he was still standing. His divison members drew strength from that courage and stubbornness.

Szayel found it highly annoying. Time to move on.

"Oh look what I have here." He took out a small object. "It's your captain's brain. Now….do you want it?"

The shinigami of course wanted it. They just didn't say anything.

"Find it!" He flicked the objected far far away. Like dogs the shingami ran off, trying to find their captain's brain.

"Idiots." The brain was safely tucked inside his hand, as if he would flick it. It was the old bait and switch.

He tiled his head back, watching as the arrow missed his face by inches. "Quincy." He murmured. This boy was why Ulquiorra was all up in knots and unable to claim his woman. He'll fix that.

His Komomaru clones, all who were in Bankai attacked. Marvelous how stupid the shinigami were. So many Bankai, so much energy. It would be a slaughter.

It was a good day to be an amoral genius.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. Finals week guys. One more quarter almost done.


	33. SLAP

It all happened in a instant.

Grimmjow knew exactly what he wad doing; he was trying to eviscerate the woman captain. Aizen told them all when battling the fourth division captain, not to stare into her eyes. There were a few things Grimmjow respects about Aizen and that was information.

He wasn't stupid. He was a ruthless fighter and he got that way by surviving. Idiots listen to information. Dead fools rush into things.

Grimmjow was no dead fool.

He blocked the downward slash with his arm, before vanishing with sonido. He was trying to get behind her. He figured, get around her guard, cut her in two. What he didn't count on was how fast she was, and how instinctively quick her actions were. For every move he made, she either blocked or dodged and then answers him with a striking blow.

The woman was hard to beat, and she could actually kick his ass. Grimmjow knew he was outmatched but he didn't care. Fuck the world, the only way to be King is to win.

Unohana sidestepped, letting Grimmjow overshoot his attack. Her duty was to distract the Espada so her squad members could retrieve the wounded shinigami in the field. She felt no anger, no fear. She knew her duty. Her blade keeping her alive and her allies alive, that was the only time she would ever use it. To keep her allies alive.

The way the two contrasts would be startling.

Mayuri ran in, well he more like walked, scientist never run. Nemu followed quietly, just as he taught her. In her hand was the bracelet. He had an idea. A brilliant idea.

Szayel continued to play with his toys. He had a few more captain's inards, along with brains and hearts. He was sure Ulquiorra would be amused about the hearts he'd collected.

He was faring far better than anyone else. It was amusing. Grimmjow may be stronger, but Szayel happened to be smarter. As for Ulquiorra, he was venting years of celibacy on Ichigo. It wasn't pretty.

Over the long years, Ulquiorra had gotten stronger but so has Ichigo. However Ichigo couldn't find the gap in Ulquiorra's guard. It wasn't that Ichigo hadn't gained enough skill, he had progressed but Ulquiorra had simply gotten stronger. There were a few other factors regarding Ichigo's power level but it didn't matter. For at that moment, Ichigo was losing.

Ishida fired his arrows Szayel had made sure that the arrow was nullified. Szayel was good at that. He made sure to dampen spiritual power. It's not called cheating; it's called using your damn head.

Ulquiorra pulled his hand back, ready to plunge it in. Ichigo was in no position to defend himself, his blade was in the ground and his eyes weren't even able to catch Ulquiorra's movement.

A light appeared orange shield that blocked his hand. Ulquiorra's eyes widened barely, before he pulled back. In came Orihime, running in as if her life depended on it, well Ichigo's did. She came at a stop in front of Ichigo. Closely behind her, ran in Sora, his sword at his side.

As if her entrance was a signal, all fighting stopped. The melee separated into two areas. Shinigami and arrancar at one opposite ends with Orihime and Ulquiorra at the center.

The two stared at each other, their eyes meeting. So much was passed with that single look. And it was dang boring. Grimmjow was so tempted to push the idiots.

It was suddenly, right in the middle of the eye smex that the hand came up, flew through the air and landed on Ulquiorra's cheek with a loud crack sound. It was unknown who was more surprised, Ulquiorra or everyone else.

SLAP!

Ulquiorra flipped over, end on end. He landed on his back, his cheek adorned with a bright red hand mark. He was very shocked. So shocked, he didn't do anything but stare at her and the sky.

Grimmjow snickered. "You limp dick!" He shouted, having sealed his reiatsu back into his sword. "No wonder you let your woman get handled by the Quincy!"

Even from his position on the ground, Ulquiorra stare made Grimmjow choke on whatever words he had to add. The shinigami camp were surprised as well. The usually meek Orihime had actually laid a hand on an arrancar who was very powerful. You would think he would dodge.

Ulquiorra stood, still looking at Orihime.

Again, the eye stare.

Fucking bored, Grimmjow and Sora, shared a look and at the same time acted. Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra while Sora pushed Orihime. The two, so preoccupied with their eye smex, slammed into each other, head first.

Again a loud crack sound, again Ulquiorra fell onto the ground. This time he was clutching his head. Orihime had a very hard head.

Szayel clapped. "Nice work." Sarcasm could be heard. At least Sora looked sheepish. Grimmjow however was rolling his eyes.

Ulquiorra groaned, muffling a mutter as he stood. Orihime was holding her head as well but she was better off. She helped him up, shooting Sora a look.

Somehow Orihime slipped, and she fell into Ulquiorra who was partially still on the ground. Back on the ground they go, Orihime on top and Ulquiorra on bottom.

"You know, if you really wanted to fuck her, at least be on top." Grimmjow shouted, uncaring of the delicacy of the situation.

"Grimmjow cares because if you are uke, then he is uke to you which makes him rather pathetic." Szayel added calmly, knowing his words made Grimmjow fly into a fury of anger.

Grimmjow screamed in rage. "SHUT UP SZAYEL! I AM NOT UKE!"

Silence followed as Grimmjow remembered exactly where they were and who they were around.

"You're uke Grimmjow?" Ichigo snorted, laughing. He then proceeded to laugh himself silly.

Grimmjow grinded his teeth, baring his fangs. "You little fucker…."

"At least I pitch!" Ichigo shot back.

"You sure?" Renji looked at Ichigo sideways, eyebrow raised. "Cause from what Rukia said….."

Ichigo flushed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N:Finals are done. WHEEE!!

And there goes the SLAP!!!....hrm…like it?


	34. I updated Read Now

A/N:...So, how have you guys been? I hope you're not tooo angry with me.

I have been busy with school. And..uh...yeah...school....

I am back now. *grin*

Here is the next installment. I hope you guys like it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They were standing again, staring at each other as if they were the only ones in the world. No one dared disturb this moment, it was something that had to happen and those who didn't want it to occur had only to look at the arrancar standing across from them. It was a lull in the battle.

Ulquiorra looked rather passive, calm and a bit sad. Sora could tell this because he had been around his father long enough to pick up the minute indication of emotion. Things were going to be better now, mom was going to come with them and dad will finally start to realize his son is someone he could be proud of. Then again, horrible things could happen and the happy endings will never come to be.

Grimmjow slung his arm on Sora's shoulder. "Hey kid." He lips were next to Sora's ear. "I bet you two favors that your mom won't get the guts to kiss your dad." The Pet had always been such a timid thing.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You're on." He paused.

Orihime's eyes were like oceans, there was depth in them. She raised a hand to wipe away stray tears from the corner of her eyes. Slowly, and ever so gently, Ulquiorra grabbed her hand with his. He then pulled her towards him, staring deeply into her eyes. Everyone took a deep breath in anticipation for the kiss. Grimmjow started to swear under his breath.

"Ulqui..." Her throat had a lump in it and her eyes were misting again. Seeing Ulquiorra had brought back emotions which she had kept deep inside her.

"Come with me woman." Orihime's eyes widened as she remembered him saying those words to her in that dark tunnel, his eyes much more warm than they were back then.

She shuffled forward, seeing only him and came in even closer.

He did not move, his lips opening a tiny bit to accept her kiss.

Grimmjow was starting to swear himself blue.

"Enough." The voice cracked like a whip, destroying the atmosphere quickly.

Sora turned his head to see Commander Tousen standing there. "It is time to go." The man ignored what was occuring, barging in as if he didn't care. It was more like he couldn't see what was happening and therefore not at fault.

The garganta was opened, the Commander standing there as if he didn't notice a slight glares that were directed at him.

Szayel sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. "Well, if the Commander says go we must go." He made a regretful look at Orihime and then a smirk at the shinigami. He licked his lips before he went to stand besides Tousen.

Grimmjow tched, he didn't like what Tousen was doing. Hell, he hated Tousen, the shinigami bastard was a person he was going to crush personally. But hey, he won the bet. The girl didn't kiss the guy, Sora owed him big. "Come on Ulquiorra, you can kiss your woman later."

Sora looked at his father, concern flickering on his face. "Yeah Dad, we should go before Aizen-sama gets all angry and stuff."

To his immense surprise, his father did not move. Sora paused midstep, surprised. "Dad?"

Ulquiorra looked at Sora and then at Tousen. "I believe I have been captured and it is beyond my ability to escape." Grimmjow snorted, as if guessing this would occur.

"Yeah right." He muttered under his breath. "Oi, Commander it looks like Ulquiorra got his sorry ass kicked by a girl." He jabbed a thumb back towards the group. "Can't ya tell by their reiatsu?"

Sora marveled as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra worked together, Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure suddenly vanishing as if he were dealt a great wound. Szayel helpfully used on his devices to help with the farce. He flicked a piece of paper at Byakuya, smirking. Byakuya glanced at the paper before crushing it in his fist.

Szayel deactivated the rest of his devices, making Sora carry them. "Looks like we lost." He made a dramatic sigh. "Oh dear."

Grimmjow's face was in conflict, he was trying not to laugh and trying to be gruff. "Ulquiorra was a wimp anyways." He stepped into the garganta, Tousen following behind. "See you later losers."

Szayel stepped in as well, shaking his head lightly. "What a shame it is to lose to shinigami." He continued on his act.

Sora was still very confused but he played along. "Bye Bye!" He waved at his parents as the garguntum sealed up behind him.

As the arrancar and shinigami walked on the green road to Hueco Mundo a thought occurred. "Hey, did anyone remember to grab Aaraneiro?...Or Kaien..what'sit?"

Szayel blinked. "Oops. Ah, another casualty in this war, oh woe is me." He made fake weeping sounds. "We shall mourn your loss brother."

"No we won't."

It wasn't hard to guess who said that.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Soul Society cleaned up after the attack, now wondering how to deal with their two prisoners. Kaien-What'sit and Ulquiorra.

Yamamoto took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this." He could feel his weary old bones creak in protest as he walked. One of these days he'll have to appoint a new Captain Commander. He wouldn't mind retiring. It would be good to simply pass the day drinking tea and talking to old friends.

He looked at the two lovers before shaking his aged head. "Love is not exactly logical." Unohana appeared at his left elbow, smiling gently. "But it is strong and undying."She closed her eyes. "Love makes people do things they never had the courage to do before....and love ruins people as well."

She looked at the arrancar and human, a small sad expression on her face. "But love can be the brightest light in the darkest place. It is worth risking"

Yamamoto looked at one of his oldest captains and took her hand into his, gently squeezing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The arrancar and shinigami appeared in Los Noches, walking though the white halls quickly. Tousen spoke, his voice detached. "Aizen-sama wishes to speak to you about your unauthorized mission to Soul Society."

"Uh oh." Szayel said in a sing song voice. "We're going to get spaaanked."

"The spanking?" Sora blinked. "Aizen-sama spanks people?"

"If you want a spanking I'm sure someone will service you." Szayel wiggled a finger naughtily before pausing. "Wait. Your father would kill me if I lead you astray."

"Not if he's dead." Grimmjow smirked.

"The mission didn't go that badly." Syazel said in reflection.

"Cheh." Grimmjow shrugged. "Killed some shinigami didn't lose nobody important."

"Oh?" Tousen was now furious, teeth gritted. "We lost the fourth Espada! Now we have to find a new one."

The sexta Espada looked at Tousen, one eyebrow raised before laughing his head off. "You're such a moron." He couldn't believe Tousen believed their little farce. "I don't give a shit about Ulquiorra. He's better off dead."

Tousen whirled around to face Grimmjow. "You are a beast." He snarled. "Having no concern for your comrades."

Grimmjow sneered. "As if you cared." He stepped around Tousen, his voice loud. "We're just bugs to you mighty shinigami." One of these days he will crush Tousen under his heel.

They arrived at the doors leading to their doom. "Let's get this over with." Grimmjow muttered, pushing them open.

The other Espada were waiting, as was Aizen sitting upon his ivory throne above them all, like a God.

"Welcome back, my Espada." Aizen peered at them, smiling. "Thank you for taking time out to fetch them back Tousen."

Tousen bowed.

He turned his attention to his wayward Espada. "Szayel..." Szayel looked up. "I am a bit disappointed in you."

Aizen smiled lightly, head resting on his fist. "And Grimmjow...well...perhaps I should take on Tousen's offer and find some manner to discipline you." His soft laugh echoed. "But no, I like you the way you are." Grimmjow was his pet dog.

He then shifted his eyes to Sora. "And where is your father child? I see he is not there."

Lying to Aizen was hard, difficult and Sora found himself tongue tied. "Uhh...sir.." He fidgeted, staring at the ground.

"He got captured in a battle sir." Szayel rescued Sora in his time of need.

"Captured?"

"Yes sir."

Aizen tilted his head back before smiling in his fatherly way. "I know you're lying. I know Ulquiorra has gone to Inoue Orihime." He tapped his fingertips together. "For him to betray me...."

"Well..."Gin appeared, like a ghost, a wraith with a grin. "I suppose if you grow some knockers and get a sex change he'd come back for ya..."

The fox faced shinigami walked to Sora, ruffling his hair with a bony hand. "Guess your daddy is wanting to have some sweet loving." Gin pouted, turning to look at Aizen. "When do I get my sweet loving?"

Aizen merely chuckled." That isn't up to me."

Gin continued to mess up Sora's hair, making the youth hiss at Gin, scowling.

"Kaname, it appears your plan did not work." Tousen did look disappointed. "Even after her death, Ulquiorra chose the woman over his loyalties."

Szayel, the gears in his brain always moving, looked to Tousen and then to Aizen. "What plan Aizen-sama?"

For a second, Aizen had this look on his face, amusement mixed with anticipation. "Oh...something Tousen did by himself." He leaned forward, his eyes fixated on Sora's. "He arranged to have Inoue Orihime killed so then Ulquiorra would keep his loyalties to myself."

There was a silence, revalations tend to have silence, and then there was a roar as Sora tackled Tousen, his eyes blazing, it was a guttural roar, one of rage and one of anger.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Hehhe...so..what do you guys think of THAT!!!

Pulled a rug over you right!! Right?....*stares* Right?


End file.
